United Worlds
by Rick Brainard
Summary: Featuring Tifa from 7, Yuna from 10-2. A new adventure featuring Tifa and Yuna among others. In a new world they fight to save it from a force of evil. R and r are encouraged
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCTION

All worlds have a beginning and an end somewhere in the middle is always a link to bring the worlds together.

Spira, a calm peaceful world full of deep blue seas, rolling green planes and breathtaking snow capped mountains, was a world ravaged by a being known as Sin. Sin was a devastating force resurrected from the collected negative feelings of people, who fed off the emotions greedily like a glutton at a banquet table. This terrible being was a product of an ancient war between two great cities, their conflict beginning to take its toll on the planet. Sin ended all that.

The only means to defeat this creation was by the Summoners of Spira. Summoners undertook a long trek called a pilgrimage to collect different and progressively more powerful Aeons. Their faith and their determination was tested along the way, as well as their strength. IF they made it to the ruined city of Zanarkand, they summoned the Final Aeon who emerged and destroyed Sin, so the land would enjoy another ten years of Calm. If defeated, the Summoner was considered a High Summoner and revered throughout the land. One such Summoner was Yuna, daughter of Braska, famed High Summoner of Spira. There were high hopes for Yuna, as she began her pilgrimage, and she didn't let the people of her world down. She managed to defeat Sin.

Gaia home of Midgar the famous floating city, a world in danger. First from a corrupt corporation obsessed with finding a suitable power source. Second was from a hero gone mad by the thought of who his mother could be. Third was from a menace summoned called Meteor to destroy the planet to pave the was those destine to take over.

Tifa Lockhart an unlikely hero along with her misfit band of friends. Sought to save the world in memory of their friend Aeris. They managed to defeat the madman known as Sephiroth and with some help from the planet itself destroy Meteor.

Norrath a truly unique place where Elves, Gnomes, Troll, Ogres along with many other races all roamed. A place not ruled by one demonation but by many. A place where anyone could be drawn into the light of good, or go into the depths of evil. In Norrath there where several continents, from Kunark ruled by the lizard like Iksars. To the snow filled lands of Vellious, and even the moon where the Feline Vah-Shir lived.

This place is called Ivalice, a land ruled by laws and judges. A place where groups of people are called Clans. Where a young boy named Marche and Clan Nutsy opened gates between Midgar, Spira and Norrath.

At least this is what we know of.

CHAPTER ONE

Tifa had come to enjoy the life that she made for herself here in Ivalice. She was surprisingly happy with how it had all turned out. Today though Tifa found herself taking a stroll along the edge of town, walking absent-mindedly along the flower laden paths totally lost in thought. One of the thoughts was of the people she made friends with in her time here. One of which was a young woman from a world called Spira.

**Yuna was young, vibrant and had a refreshing naive innocence, while still remaining sensible and down to earth. Since coming to this world and meeting the former Summoner, Tifa and Yuna clicked immediately, creating a bond deeper than friendship. They were practically sisters, and Tifa smiled as she thought of long nights sitting by the fire, trading stories of past battles and tragic loses. They both had their dark moments and doubts, but so too did they have wonderful times and triumphs.**

**As Tifa walked along the colorful walkways a figure in the distance caught her attention. Tifa smiled as the deep cerulean skin gave away Shaden, the Dark Elf from Norrath, and a friend of hers. Unlike Yuna who enjoyed sharing her stories with Tifa. Shaden was quiet and reserved, but that didn't prevent her from sharing the fire with her new friends. Either Tifa or Yuna could take their eyes away when she would first sit down. The fires glow seemed to reflect off of Shaden's dark skin making her an immaculate form of beauty for a brief moment. Though during most late night campfire stories she would appear to be studying her dainty feet buried under her light green and light blue Crystalline Robes. She heard every word and if not for the book she was reading, her friends would have noticed the slight smile on her face. Though Shaden seemed aloof and distant, nothing could be farther from the truth. Where Yuna and Tifa went she often go if her studies permitted it. If they where in trouble she would be there with her powerful magic.**

**Shaden looked up and smiled as she saw Tifa she was in the process of studying the soil in this area. She brushed her hands together, not wanting to sully her robe. Tifa approached her with a smile on her face, she knew Shaden for two years and knew she would always be doing something. Shaden liked to keep herself busy with some sort of experiment or another. She would often ask for Tifa and Yuna to help collect items in dangerous areas.**

"**What are you doing this time?" Tifa inquired.**

"**Testing the soils." Shaden replied. "These might have a rich mineral characteristic that would benefit my experiments. Sadly these will keep me occupied most of the day."**

"**It's ok Shaden." Tifa replied. "We'll catch up tonight."**

**The Dark Elf nodded as she collected the soil in a small cup and walked back to her home. Tifa shook her head with a smile as she continued to walk, her thoughts drifted back to this place. When she first came to Ivalice it was to escape the heartache of her friend Cloud going missing. Tifa found that hurt quickly vanished when she met a kindred spirit in Yuna. Though Tifa often found herself thinking of those she left behind.**

**The small team of AVALANCHE was a misfit group of unlikely heroes. There was Barrett the hot-tempered unofficial leader of the team; Tifa often viewed Barrett as her big guard dog. Vincent Valentine was a mystery, who seemed to be content to live in the shadows. Cid Highwind was their pilot, who had a mouth that would make the foulest of foul mouths blush. There was Cait Sith a small cat robot controlled by Reeve, who ironically worked for the same company they vowed to stop. Yuffie was the annoying teenager who would take any chance to steal their magical materia orbs. RedXIII or Nanaki was a either a dog or cat type creature. Tifa never could figure out what he was; only that he had a sharp mind.**

**Then there was Aeris, the flower girl, while she served as a rival for Cloud's affections. Tifa still viewed her as a close friend, when Aeris died, Tifa felt as if a small part of her died with her. It was these feelings that lead to Aeris' eventual resurrection at Tifa's hands, two years after AVALANCHE saved the planet. Finally there was Cloud the spiky haired leader. Tifa smiled sadly, he vanished shortly after Aeris rejoined the living. Unable to bear the pain Tifa came to Ivalice. Though she was happy here, she found herself wondering about her old friends. **

**Aeris was always certain things happened for a reason, a philosophy Tifa never quite grasped. Was Cloud meant to vanish so Tifa would come here? Or where she and Cloud simply fated never to be together to begin with. Tifa sighed softly until she noticed something! **

Tifa then saw something dart across her peripheral vision that caused her to pause. She took up a stance she hadn't used seriously in a couple of years as she whirled to face the intruder. She scanned to see a white haired Viera starring at her from the trees. Viera's where tall slender humanoids most had very long silver or white hair and very long pointed rabbit ears. But this was not just any Viera though this was Katejina.

Unlike Yuna and Shaden who she trusted fully, she was reluctant to trust Katejina. Katejina was very cold and distant, she never sat with them at the campfire. Tifa and Yuna found her near death in a cave, she was nursed back to health thanks to them. As a show of thanks she stayed with them, but that meant very little. So little in fact Tifa wondered if she could even call her a friend, most of the time she was off alone. The times she did grace Tifa and Yuna with her presence she said little to nothing. Tifa often worried that the secretive Viera would try to harm Yuna and Tifa. Though she prayed that wasn't the case.

Katejina jumped down and landed with grace. She looked at Tifa, her white hair made her look that much older and much more intimidating as she set her deep blue eyes upon Tifa.

"Something wrong?" Katejina asked.

"No, not at all" Tifa said. Katejina stared at her before speaking making Tifa shiver, as Katejina's deep blue eyes seem to bore into Tifa's soul.

"Yuna is looking for you." She stated.

"Oh!" Tifa gasped, "I forgot." Tifa turned and ran back to town.

Katejina sighed and returned to the trees. Katejina wasn't exactly the social type she didn't want anything to do with anyone else. She was happy that way, in her line of work she can't afford the close friends. Those few who she had called friends in the past have always proven to be anything but. She cast a look down and saw Tifa meet with Yuna. She had joined Tifa and Yuna out of gratitude for saving her. She found Yuna to be incredibly naïve, yet she found herself grudgingly respecting the young woman. Tifa was another story, her sideways glances told she didn't trust her. Katejina didn't want to care, but she was bothered by the mistrust. Katejina glanced down to see Tifa running towards Yuna.

"YUNIE!" Tifa yelled.

Yuna was a former High Summoner of her world known as Spira. Having saved her world from the being known as Sin. With everything she had been through Yuna went back to her home Besaide Island. For two years she lived a boring, orderly life. She listened, gave advice and acted how she felt she should act. She was constantly watched by the good hearted but overbearingly overprotective Waka. As well as her mentor and his wife the black magic using Lulu, though they both where there for her during her trying times as a summoners.

That all changed one day when Yuna's cousin Rikku came to the island and showed her a sphere, which is the recording events some, could be from very long ago. This one had the young man Yuna thought had vanished. Showing a rebellious nature she left Besaide against the orders of Waka. Yuna went with Rikku and joined her cousin Brother, his friend Buddy and the boy genius Shinra in the Gullwings. Yuna metamorphed in this time becoming far more adventurous and daring. In times of anger the petite young summoner could be quite intimidating. Yet those times where few and far between. Despite how much she changed she kept her sense of responsibility and her soft side in helping others.

To keep Yuna from being recognized Rikku gave her an outfit something Yuna still wears to this day, the gunner outfit, which has a pink hood and a blue skirt along with of course guns. Her light brown hair was not even shoulder length but she had part of it in a long braid that went the length of her body. Though Yuna didn't like violence, she was still a crack shot with the guns she carried with her. She smiled when she heard Tifa's voice.

The two of them had grown to be very close in their time together. For that Yuna was grateful, she admired Tifa's skill and strength, both physical and spiritual. She knew Tifa would be there whenever she got in trouble. That thought soothed Yuna more than anything else.

"I was wondering when you would show up," Yuna smiled. "Ready to find out where that cave is?"

"Of course," Tifa replied. "But where do we even start looking?"

"I can lead the way," Katejina said as she jumped down. "Wouldn't want you two getting hopelessly lost out there." Yuna nodded and smiled, Tifa was hesitant she didn't really like Katejina but in the end she nodded as well. Katejina lead the way and the other two followed. It was roughly a half hour walk to the cave, when they got there they were greeted with an oppressive silence

"Looks creepy in there." Tifa stated.

"A tough girl like you is afraid of the dark?" Katejina questioned as she gave Tifa a mocking look.

"Kate, I think what Tifa meant was how are you going to see in there?" Yuna said, hoping to break up any tensions.

"I love how prepared you two are." Katejina muttered as she picked up an old torch left at the entrance by a prior explorer. She waved her hand over it, her hand glowing with power. The torch burst into flame, and she handed it to Yuna. "I should come along two make sure you two night blind fools don't get yourselves killed."

The three went deeper into the cave, it stunk of mold and decay. Many squeaks where heard as rats scurried about the floor. Tifa looked an in a dark corner saw something it looked human. She stopped, she heard Katejina sigh as she went to where Tifa was.

"What's the hold up?" Katejina demanded.

"I thought I saw someone," Tifa said. "By that wall!" Katejina looked, she snorted and shook her head.

"Your seeing things." Katejina said. "No one is there, now come on!" Tifa shook her head and followed Katejina. Yuna had to bite her lip to keep herself from asking Tifa who it was she saw. Just then, Yuna stopped in mid stride she shivered as if she was cold.

"I sense something in here" Yuna stated her voice an abnormal flat tone. "We should go." Tifa looked at her friend.

"You sure?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded her blue and green eyes trembling with fear. Tifa turned to Katejina "We should go!" Katejina nodded slightly, but saw something.

"Look there." Katejina stated pointing to a wall. There were pictures on the wall. Of odd rituals she saw one word one scrawled in the wall.

BEWARE

"Looks like we stumbled upon something that's beyond us, we should leave before something happens." She continued. The three turned to leave when a low growl was heard from behind them. They paused, the logical thing would be to get the hell out of there. However they turned around, they regretted doing so.

Behind them loomed a gigantic dragon. It was mostly bone with chunks of rotting flesh on its body and its eyes glowed a bright red. The decor of the caverns hid how truly huge it was. A blue gem was in its forehead, the three women shook in fear.

"K-kate?" Tifa asked.

"W-what?" Katejina responded not hiding her fear.

"Wh-what the hell is that thing?" Tifa asked. "I-it's not like any dragon I've even seen."

"It's big, mean and looking right at us! Lets get out of her NOW!!" The three woman ran as fast as the could slipping on the muck covered floor of the cave until they where outside, even then they didn't stop they ran farther just to be sure. They stopped once they where certain they where safe, Tifa and Katejina fell to the ground panting. Yuna simply stood there a vacant look in her eyes. She suddenly fainted to the ground, Tifa dove to catch her, and Yuna lay limply in Tifa's arms.

"Yunie?" she whispered as she shook her friend gently. Yuna's body wobbled limply in Tifa's arms.

"I'm sure shaking her like that will help her." Katejina quipped sarcastically as she folded her arms across her chest. Tifa looked up about to spout an angry retort but was thankfully cut off when Yuna woke up.

Yuna looked around and her face filled with confusion and disappointment, which became more evident in the droop of her shoulders.

"Weren't we going into the caves?" She asked.

"We did" Tifa told her "But then you said you sense something, then we saw some huge undead dragon and we made a run for it, and you passed out."

"It was most likely a guardian of some sort." Katejina chimed in.

Yuna stared at Tifa shivering in spite of herself

"I don't remember any of it." Yuna said. "I'm still cold just thinking about it. It's best we not return here, lets go home. Let's get out of here"

"You ok Yuna? You don't look to good." Tifa asked, offering an arm in support. Tifa knew she was being polite. Yuna's features where ghostly white and she was still shaking.

"I'll be ok just tired I guess." Yuna said leaning on her friend gratefully.

"Lets get you home and to bed." Tifa said. They all went back to Forestria the town they called home. Tifa helped Yuna went into her house and into her bed

"I'll be ok." Yuna said weakly. Tifa smiled at her friend,

"Just rest." Tifa told her.

"Thanks Tifa." Yuna said as she closed her eyes. She was fast asleep within moments. Tifa smiled at her friend as she pulled the sheets over Yuna's slender from. Tifa then left Yuna's house to her surprise Katejina was out there waiting for Tifa.

Tifa cast a glance at Katejina who returned the glance.

"Don't tell me." Katejina said. "Let me guess, you want to go back don't you?"

"Don't you?" Tifa countered. "There was something there, something odd, something we need to find."

"You want to get eaten by the dragon that's your choice." Katejina quipped, "don't expect me to go along to play seeing eye dog again."

"Well I'll be leaving at high moonlight if you want to come." Tifa offered. Katejina was silent.

"You'll get killed without someone there to keep you out of trouble" Katejina said. "Just I hope you don't us killed." Tifa smiled nervously.

"So you're coming?" she asked. Katejina turned her back on Tifa and left. Tifa sighed and shook her head, Katejina made her do that all to often. She went to her house and went in. She fell asleep quickly after hitting the bed.

She woke up many hours later to the moonbeam in her face. She got up and went outside. She noticed Yuna leave her house too and go on the road. Tifa followed to the gate. Tifa noticed Katejina jump down from who knows where.

"You told Yuna?" she asked.

"No." Tifa said. "Something tells me she's going the same place we are going."

"We?" Katejina asked then smirked. "Oh why the hell not, You need someone to keep you alive anyway." Tifa smiled and they followed Yuna to the cave. They both noticed Yuna was in dark armor. Yuna went into the cave, Tifa and Kate followed to where they where earlier in the day. Tifa heard a faint hum and turned around. Yuna stood there, over her loomed the Giant Dragon.

"Yunie!" Tifa yelled.

"Don't waste your breath." Katejina said. She could tell how Yuna stood that she was somehow under the dragon's mental control. Yuna looked like a puppet on a very loose string. "We fell right into it's trap."

"Indeed Viera, Too long has passed since fresh meet has come here" It growled. "This pretty young thing will take care of you." On cue Yuna lunged forth. Tifa dodged the clumsy attack and countered with an uppercut knocking Yuna to the ground and unconscious the dark armor faded from her and was replaced by her gunner attire.

"What in the world?" Tifa wondered. "She went down easy, I wonder why."

"Answer is obvious." Katejina smiled "This almighty scary bone dragon has a glaring weakness." She drew her bow readied with an arrow. With a fluid action she fired an arrow into the jewel in the creatures forehead. The monster shattered but as it did it's haunting laughter filled the cave. Yuna came too just after the dragon was dealt with.

"Ow!" she complained, she noticed her friends. "Ok what happened, why are we back here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that Yunie." Tifa said offering her hand to Yuna. Yuna took it and Tifa pulled her to her feet.

"Last thing I remember I was asleep but had this odd dream. Of a dragon talking to me saying I am the key to some sort of coming. Next thing I remember is this. And why are you two here anyhow?" Yuna asked.

"We followed you here, when you attacked us Tifa knocked you out. Oh and I slew the big bad dragon." Katejina said with a smirk. Yuna looked at Tifa.

"No wonder my jaw hurts." She muttered.

"Sorry Yuna." Tifa said. Yuna nodded.

"You do what you needed to do." Yuna responded then rubbed her jaw again. "Just wish you did it some gentler way."

"We are here now." Katejina said ignoring Yuna's complaints "We should check it out unless Yuna has more bad sensations about this place."

"I'm fine now," Yuna said. "It's odd, I feel…something familiar unlike before, I want to go on to see what's there." She looked ahead and grew pale, Tifa and Katejina looked and there was a ghostly woman standing there. She looked a little like Yuna and was even in the songstress outfit.

"Lenne." Yuna whispered.

"Who?" Tifa asked. Yuna ignored her and went forward. Then suddenly the ground beneath her opened up and she went plunging down with a cry!

"YUNA!" Katejina and Tifa both cried. Tifa looked up at the ghost had vanished

"What are you two doing here?" a sharp voice barked. Tifa and Katejina turned around to see Shaden. Her expression showed she was none too pleased.

"We came here looking for Yuna." Tifa started. Tifa explained what happened. Shaden nodded understanding the plight, though she was friends with them, she couldn't help but think of herself of the stern mother of two good natured but trouble making little girls in Yuna and Tifa.

"Ok I'll lead as I can see best in this cave." Shaden stated. "The rest of you stick close to me I don't want anyone else lost here." She led the way with Katejina and Tifa following not knowing what to expect.

Yuna lay motionless on the floor of the cave, as she laid there a shadow loomed over her as a ghostly woman stood over her. She closed her eyes for a second and she became more human. She donned the songstress dress Yuna had on when she did concerts her hair was long and the same color as Yuna. She looked at the unconscious girl she couldn't help but smile. She put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her.

"Wake up." She whispered. Yuna stirred and opened her eyes; she gasped when she saw her.

"LENNE!" she shouted. She backed up but something happened her fear was replaced by a calm.

"Hello Yuna, the high Summoner" she laughed, "Saved Spira three times and now trying Ivalice?"

"Three times?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded.

"Once from Sinn, then from a civil war that would have destroyed Spira. Then a third, from Shuyin." Lenne looked down her voice was sad.

"I'm sorry." Yuna started. "I know how you felt about him, I did try to talk to him but it did no good."

"No need to apologize." Lenne said. "I know you did all you could, I have to admit I am glad you chose that song to sing. If you did not we might have had a Second Coming of Sinn, and he would have been so powerful not even you would have been able to stop him."

"Song?" Yuna asked, she then thought. "I got that song from you I think, I could hear you in my head singing it."

"It would always make me stop and think, especially when I was upset." Lenne said. "It is no coincidence you got the Songstress garment, or that you chose to became a Summoner. Deep down you and I are almost sisters. We both loved our people so much we would do anything to save them, same goes for friends and the ones we love."

"You loved Shuyin." Yuna started. "Loved him so much that you could never get the words out. Like I was, with Tidus."

"He is happy now." Lenne stated. "Though it does not feel like it. Keeping him a dream was the only way to go. To bring him back would have fulfilled your heart but awful things would happen." Yuna looked at Lenne and shook her head.

"This is too much for me." Yuna said. "You're supposed to be dead! Yet you're here talking to me. Does that mean I'm dead?" Lenne smiled and placed a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"This cave is a link." Lenne said. "To the Far Plane and to a place called the Lifestream. The dead pass through here."

"Does that mean I might see others I know?" Yuna asked. Lenne looked at Yuna.

"The possibility is there." She said. "But I cannot say for certain. All I can say is the dead cannot leave here. If I left my mortal from would wither and decay in a matter of seconds."

"So you're trapped here." Yuna said. "How do you know so much about me?" deciding a change of topic would be for the best.

"Using my dress you where usually at your best." Lenne said. "When you sang your emotions poured out and I could sense them, even though I am long dead. Tell me Yuna have you ever wondered about your eyes?" Yuna looked at Lenne.

"My eyes?" she asked. "I've been curious as to why they are two different colors but everyone I asked basically told me one of two things. First was because I was unique and this was the Fayth's way of telling me so. Second is what Lulu told me, that it's because the blue one represents my faith in Yevon and the green represents the Al-bhed in me. I found it aggravating that no one knew for sure but I accepted it." Lenne chuckled.

"Well you are one of a kind Yuna." She smiled. "However your different color eyes means that part of me in inside of you. I have been with you since the day you were born. Think of me as another guardian if you will."

"I don't know what even to say anymore." Yuna started. "Your telling me you have always been a part of me?"

"In a way yes." Lenne said. "Everyone has a purpose in this life they fulfill. Shuyin was to guard me; Tidus was to keep you safe. Yours was to stop Sinn."

"And yours?" Yuna asked.

"I am not sure, maybe it was to think of that song you sang so masterfully at the Thunder Plains. Or maybe I was born just to die to serve a purpose." Lenne said looking down sadly at the ground. Yuna went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and to her surprise did so.

"Well thank you." Yuna said softly. "For everything." Lenne nodded then she looked about as voices rang out.

"YUNIE! YUNA IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!" Tifa shouted.

"Your friends are here." Lenne said. "We will meet again Yuna, remember I am a part of you." With that Lenne vanished. Yuna stood there until Tifa's voice rang out again

"YUNA! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

"TIFA!" Yuna shouted. "I'M OVER HERE! FOLLOW MY VOICE!" Yuna waited what seemed like forever until she saw Tifa and Katejina.

"You ok?" Katejina asked.

"Better than ok." Yuna smiled.

"Come on." Tifa urged. "We should go." Yuna nodded and she was lead out and met up with Shaden. Another Viera was with Shaden and Katejina grew tense.

"Jade." Katejina snarled her calm shattered. "Why are you here?"

"I came to get something." Jade smiled. "She has it," she pointed at Yuna. "Give me the sphere."

"No." Yuna answered crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't know or care why or how Jade knew of the sphere. All she knew was she's wouldn't give it to her.

"What did you say?" Jade asked.

"I said no." Yuna said. "It's important to me" Jade looked up and a whistle was heard as Yuna cried out. Yuna fell back holding her side.

"Get back!" Katejina called out as she cast a piercing glare at the smirking Jade.

"YUNA!" Tifa cried. Jade smiled as she entered, she met with two Bangaa's.

"Find her and make sure she doesn't make it out alive." She whispered to them. "Bring me the sphere." The Bangaa's nodded.

Yuna ran into the cave, she was scared and hurt. She looked back as she heard the snarl of Bangaa's lizard type creatures that are excellent trackers. Hiding was not an option; she had to face them. She was an injured girl and they where capable of killing without remorse. Yuna climbed to a ledge, she heard sniffing as she saw a Bangaa. It sniffed and looked up, smiling it climbed up the frighten girl in his sight. Yuna hit it with a kick to the neck sending it spiraling down it landed amongst rocks and didn't move. The other Bangaa came up and saw his dead partner.

"You'll pay for thisss." He hissed. Yuna tensed ready to do what she did before again. The Bangaa leapt and took her by surprise he slashed and Yuna ducked blood sprayed from her forehead. The blood poured into her eyes stinging them. The Bangaa smiled and leapt, Yuna heard the leap and moved she then caught him with a sweep kick and sent him plunging down. Yuna fell to her knee's she was hurt and now blinded. She was unaware she was being stalked. The Bangaa was bellow her he tensed to spring but heard something her turned around and got slashed in the throat.

"Bad Bangaa." The voice said. The person went up to the ledge where Yuna was.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Help." The person whispered. "I'm getting you out of here." The person took Yuna in its arms and carried her to near the entrance. She put her down and left but she heard Yuna call out

"**Paine?" Yuna asked. The person walked away. Tifa spotted Yuna.**

"**She's at the entrance!" Tifa called out as she ran to her friend. "She's hurt bad!" Tifa looked and saw someone; Tifa couldn't make out who. Katejina and Shaden ran up to Yuna.**

"**I'll go for help," Shaden said as she ran off.**

"**Kate." Tifa started. "Can you clean her wounds I need to check something."**

"**More important than this?" Katejina asked. **

"**I think I saw someone." Tifa said. **

"**Ok go check it out but be careful." Katejina warned. Tifa nodded and ran into the cave. She looked but saw no footprints, on the ground she saw a necklace. She picked it up and she heard someone.**

"**Give it to her." The voice said. "She'll know what it means."**

"**Who are you?" Tifa asked squinting into the darkness.**

"**A friend" the voice said. "Go she needs you." Tifa listened but heard nothing; she looked but saw no one, even in the shadows. Tifa went back to Katejina who was kneeling over Yuna.**

"**She ok?" Tifa asked.**

"**She'll see again." Katejina said. "And she'll live. She sure can take punishment. You find the person?"**

"**No" Tifa answered. "All they gave me was this" She held out a thorny necklace with an odd symbol on it. Yuna struggled to look at it.**

"**Easy." Katejina said.**

"Paine." Yuna whispered as she lost consciousness. Shaden came back with a handmade stretcher. Yuna was gently placed on. Katejina left to go back to town. Tifa went to follow but looked back into the cave, she thought she saw someone but at second glance saw no one. Tifa shook her head and left.

**Jade went into the cave, an hour ago she sent in 3 Bangaa to kill Yuna, she heard nothing. She carried a lantern and looked around. She saw a body of a bangaa and then another followed by a third.**

"**Damn her." She cursed. "How can an injured girl kill two bangaa?"**

"**Help's not being alone." A voice said. Jade went for her lantern only to have it fly from her hand. And smash again the wall. She was in the dark. She looked but saw nothing. But then she felt a hand on her throat.**

"**Hurt her again and you'll be with them." The voice snarled. Jade nodded and she fell gasping to the ground. The figure vanished. Jade cursed her misfortune**

******** **

**Morning rose along Ivalice. In Forestria the day was full bloom except for one house. A human lay sleeping in a chair head lolled to the side. A Viera kept a weary watch out while standing in the corner, while a dark skin woman lay in another chair. In the bed lay Yuna; she regained consciousness about a half-hour ago. She dared not wake her friends. Her forehead was bandaged, as was her side, in her hands she held a necklace a thorny one, the one Paine always had around her neck. Yuna heard a moan as Tifa woke up, Tifa went to Yuna.**

"**You ok?" she asked, Yuna nodded.**

"**Who gave you this?" she asked holding up the necklace.**

"**I don't know, the cave was dark I couldn't make out anything, the person said you'll know what it means. And the person told me to help you." Tifa said. Yuna looked at the necklace then took Tifa's hand.**

"**Thank you Tifa." Yuna said with a small smile. Tifa returned the smile.**

"**So you think it belongs to your friend Paine." She asked. Yuna looked at the necklace.**

"**She always had it on when I saw her when I was in the Gullwings. After I came here after we stopped Vegnagun I was told she went missing. She vanished without a trace. She said nothing to anyone." Yuna said. "It bothered me at first, but I guess I knew if she wanted us to know she would tell us."**

"**She was secretive?" Tifa asked.**

"**A little." Yuna responded. "She opened up to me one time, she told me about her past, she also said I should forget my past."**

"**I'm sorry I didn't see anymore of the person." Tifa said. **

"**I know who you mean." Yuna said. "I think whoever it was helped me they spoke to me but the voice was so quiet I couldn't tell if it was hers or not."**

"**You think the answers lie in that cave don't you?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded.**

"**I saw someone else there too, someone who has been gone for a thousand years." Yuna explained. Tifa gave her a quizzical look.**

"**You sure you didn't hit your head?" Tifa asked. "If they were a thousand years old they would have to be a ghost." Yuna nodded.**

"**That's what she was a ghost." Yuna continued. "Odd think is I was only scared when I first saw her. It quickly gave way to calm."**

"**Ok so who was this ghost?" Tifa asked trying not to call Yuna's word into question.**

"**Lenne." Yuna said. **

"**The person who owned the songstress sphere before you got it?" Tifa asked. She knew some of Lenne but not a lot, Yuna showed her spheres of Lenne in the past.**

"**Yes." Yuna responded. "She said that it was fate that I get that sphere. That I hear here voice come to me. I'm still confused though, why would Jade want it so badly?"**

"**She wants it because she think it has power." Katejina said from where she stood. "Anything that could give her power and control she wants. Nothing will stop her from getting it."**

"**You talk like you know." Tifa said.**

"**I do know." Katejina said. "Jade and I used to be teammates even friends. We would go on missions together. It all changed when we entered those caves. We saw something Jade went to grab it but I stopped her. I had a bad feeling about it, she ignored me and took it. That's when she changed, it's like the Jade I knew was no longer there. The Jade I knew would never try to kill me but this Jade did, she shot me in the throat." Yuna and Tifa looked at Katejina a mix of pity and sympathy in their eyes. "Thank you," she said as she noted it "To this day I don't know how I survived, but I made a pledge. To not get close to anyone, I don't think I can bear the pain again."**

"**But you have gotten close." Yuna said. "To me, to Tifa we are your friends, you know we only want to help you." Katejina nodded.**

"**I know Yuna, you two have been supportive of me and I'm glad for that." Katejina said.**

"**Yet you still keep us at arms length." Tifa said. "We are not like Jade"**

"**Like I just said she wasn't always like that something in her changed. She was always almost cold but she warmed up to me. Like we bonded." Katejina said. Tifa paused, Sephiroth was the same, he was regarded so highly but when she met him he was so distant so cold, but not evil. That changed that one night, the night she was left alone, he father was killed he town destroyed, but in that same moment her friend Cloud who was there saved her. Tears fell from Tifa's eyes.**

"**You ok?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded and blinked away the tears.**

"**Something Kate said struck me." Tifa said. "I knew someone who was the same way, but we weren't friends. He was regarded more as a hero, a legend and a menace."**

"**Tifa." Katejina said seeing she was getting upset. "There is no need for you to tell us this if it upsets you. Past scars hurt, they can heal slowly or not at all. It's up to you to have the strength to move on. Which you have"**

"**Your saying I should forget?" Tifa asked.**

"**I'm saying you should move on, never forget but don't linger either." Katejina said. "The past if over nothing you can do can change it no matter how bad you want to." Tifa nodded she never saw Katejina this open before, she was normally the silent type who spoke only when things had to be said. They heard footsteps as a Viera in white stepped in.**

"**How is our patient today?" she asked**

"**Sore." Yuna responded. "And tired" the doctor looked around the room.**

"**I suggest you all go and get some rest." She said. "Let Yuna regain some strength." At that Shaden woke up. The doctor filled her in, she nodded and left, as did Tifa and Katejina. Katejina went to Tifa**

"**We should go get some real rest. Yuna will be resting the rest of the day most likely." Katejina said. Tifa nodded and looked at Katejina**

"**Kate." She started.**

"**It's fine." Katejina finished. "No need for an apology." Tifa looked a Katejina in shock**

"**Was that obvious?" Tifa asked.**

"**I can tell when people don't like me." Katejina said. "In all truth I don't blame you. However I would like to think that, we are friends so lets break down the barriers from now on ok?" Tifa nodded.**

"**Deal." Tifa said and she went to her home. Katejina smiled and went to her house. **

**When Katejina opened the door to her house she found she have had a very unwanted and unwelcome guest**

"**What the hell are you doing here?!" she snarled. Jade smirked**

"**I can't visit an old friend?" she asked. "We did used to be friends didn't we?"**

"**Until you shot me in the throat and left me to die!" Katejina snarled.**

"**Yes but you survived. Which is why I'm here." Jade stated. "Join us, it's simple all you have to do is kill the human and take the songtress sphere." Katejina blinked**

"**Your out of your mind!" she said "You want me to kill my friend!"**

"**Please." Jade scoffed. "I'm giving you a chance to end it quickly for her, if Mandrake, Ebon or Nightshade where here she would suffer for weeks before they killed her. You Katejina can kill her while she sleeps it would be painless."**

"**I'll never hurt her." Katejina snarled. "Now get out! And if I catch you near Yuna I'll kill you myself." Jade looked at Katejina for a moment then laughed.**

"**We both know you won't kill me." She chuckled. "Though I do give you credit for such a threat."**

"**Try me." Katejina snarled clutching her dagger.**

"**Don't cross me! I will kill you!" Jade taunted nervously. With a bestial roar Katejina leapt at Jade. Before Jade could act her head was slammed down to the floor the dagger plunged down cutting her cheek! Jade simply starred in shock.**

"**Next time I won't miss." Katejina warned. "Now go." Jade picked herself up and ran out a hand on her cheek. Katejina watched her run off before falling to her knees. Her hands trembled, she closed her door. She lost control, she never did that before. She was so angry, Yuna was her friend she wouldn't lose her to someone like Jade. Katejina lay down and oddly enough for her the last thought was her friend Yuna.**

**Jade ran to the outskirts before she stopped. Why was she so scared? The answer was obvious, she never saw Katejina fly into a rage before. It was satisfying to her to see her get to Katejina like that.**

"**That's a nasty cut," A voice purred. A cat woman stepped out. They where called Vah Shir, when Norrath connected with Spira this cat woman was found abandoned. Jade found her and gave her a name and a purpose.**

"**I was taken off guard Ebon." She said. Ebon smiled her dark fur suited her name.**

"**That washed up Katejina got the best of you?" she inquired. Jade shot her a look.**

"**I was taken by surprise, I didn't expect her to lose control." Jade replied. "Something she doesn't do all that often. So why are you here?"**

"**They want you to kill the human tonight." Ebon replied.**

"**Do they?" Jade smiled. "Or is it this human is scaring them?"**

"**Don't get smug." Ebon said. "They want her dead tonight at high moon. Or your life is forfeit."**

"**She'll be dead tonight." Jade said. Ebon smiled and vanished. **

**Jade starred into the town. She waited the town grew dark the moon rose high. Jade smiled and went off. She went to where she saw Katejina and the others leave from. She looked in the window, she smiled again. She was still there. Jade grabbed her dagger. She crept in and struck, she lifted the sheets and saw..feathers!?! It was a pillow! She ripped back the sheets, she wasn't here!**

"**Surprised?" Katejina asked. Jade looked at her fear in her eyes until she saw Katejina balanced a small dagger on her pointer finger. Jade laughed but it was cut short as with amazing accuracy Katejina let the dagger fly! She was hit between the eyes and fell against the wall to the ground.**

"**You taught me well old friend." Katejina whispered to her. Jade looked at her a tear in her eyes.**

"**I'm sorry." She whispered to Katejina and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she was gone. Katejina held her in her arms. She heard someone come in.**

"**She did try." Katejina said her voice hollow. "Now she's dead." She heard Yuna gasp.**

"**Kate." Yuna said "Are you.."**

"**I'll be fine." Katejina said. "I just need time."**

"**I understand." Yuna said and stated out she then turned back. "How did you know to move me?"**

"**I suspected her of doing so." Katejina said. "Was the best move and it worked. Your safe."**

"**I'm sorry it came to this though." Yuna said.**

"**Don't be." Katejina said. "Get some rest. I'll be ok" Yuna nodded and left. Katejina looked at Jade and closed the lifeless eyes. She picked up Jade in her arms and carried her to the edge of town. A fresh grave was already dug.**

"**I knew it would come to this." She said to herself. "Hope you don't mind if it's a little shallow." She placed Jade in the grave and piled on the dirt. She then took a cross with the name JADE on it and stuck it into the ground. She heard something but didn't turn around she knew it was someone connected to Jade.**

"**Turn around." The voice snarled. Katejina turned and saw a cat woman with dark fur. She had a crossbow pointed at her.**

"**Jade's dead." Katejina said. Ebon showed no response.**

"**I see." Ebon said. "You'll be with her soon enough." She fired the crossbow Katejina dodged with incredible speed and knocked the crossbow from Ebon's hand.**

"**How in the four worlds are you so fast?" she demanded. Katejina said nothing and shot her bow! Ebon semi dodged but still got struck. She yelled in rage as she ran into the darkness. Katejina put her bow back and left the grave,**

**Ebon limped into the woods, everything was going wrong. Jade wasn't supposed to fail, who was this Viera? She went to a clearing the bleeding stopped in her arm. Another Viera came out her sharp white hair made her stand out. A Nou Moo a cow person for lack of better terms joined her. Ebon nodded at the Viera.**

"**Nightshade." She nodded at the Nou Moo "Mandrake, or should I say Ebon." Nightshade looked confused.**

"**Where is Jade's present location?" Mandrake asked ignoring the confusing jab.**

"**Dead." Ebon said.**

"**Seems that Katejina is still around." Nightshade said. "Only she has the speed to match Jade."**

"**Please." Ebon pleaded. "I ask to be the one to kill Katejina."**

"**Why should you get the honor?" Mandrake asked his face twisting into a smile.**

"**She embarrassed me." Ebon explained. "I ask for the honor to kill her."**

"**You'll have that honor." Mandrake said. "Her life is yours, do with it what you wish." Ebon smiled and evil smile and bow her head in thanks and vanished into the night.**

"**Why did she call you Ebon?" Nightshade asked.**

"**None of your concern." Mandrake responded. "Lets get to the matter at hand." Nightshade sighed.**

"**So what are you going to do with them?" she asked.**

"**We let them believe they have the upper hand." Mandrake responded. "I will have that garment, but there is a change. This person this, Yuna, what have you heard about her?"**

"**Not too much except she has a great will and a tremendous spirit. Some say it's why she has been able to do what she has done is because she believes in herself and trusts others with her well being." Nightshade responded. "It would be worthy of honor if it weren't so fool hardy."**

"**I want her, alive" Mandrake responded. "I want her alive so I can break her will and her spirit before I break her body." Nightshade bowed, Mandrake smiled he knew in the end he always gets what he wishes.**

**The hour was late the moon slowly began her decent from it's proud position in the sky. The stars twinkled all trying to get one last person to stare at them in total awe before fading into the coming daylight. **

**In the sleepy town of Forestria the town was quiet most of its people where blissfully unaware of what happened. Of the life taken and the life saved, in one house Yuna slept she tossed and turned before sitting up. She blinked a few times, before she became encased in light, when it faded she was in the songstress garment.**

**She looked at herself confused, she didn't do anything, it simply happened. **

**Why?**

**That was the question in her mind ever since Yuna met Lenne's ghost she's been thinking her mind has been going non stop. But for what reason, did Lenne herself have something to do with this? And if so then what? Yuna then shivered as she heard something, it sounded like her name on the wind. Was it truly the wind calling her or was she imagining things? **

**Yuna shook her head, all she knew was the answers she was seeking some lay within that cave. Yuna nodded, it was decided, and that's what she would do in the morning. For now however she needed sleep, she was still sore from her ordeal. A warm breeze greeted her and she was in her gunner outfit yet again. As the songstress one faded she could have sworn she saw a faint outline of Lenne! When she looked again though, it was gone. Yuna lay back down and much to her surprise was asleep in an instant.**

**Yuna awoke the next morning, she looked for but could not find Katejina. Yuna went on the outskirts and saw someone kneeling before a cross. She could tell it was Katejina. She went close to there but didn't interfere with what she was doing. Katejina turned around and saw her friend.**

"**You did this?" Yuna asked looking at the makeshift grave.**

"**Least I could do." Katejina said. "I did kill her."**

"**To save a life." Yuna countered. "Mine, which I am eternally grateful for. You did the right thing Katejina even if it doesn't seem like it now."**

"**I just remember what her last words to me where." Katejina said looking at the grave. "They where, I'm Sorry."**

"**She wanted to apologize for everything, maybe a change of heart." Yuna suggested. "Take as much time here as you want Katejina, but remember we are your friends, we can help you but only if you allow us too." **

Yuna walked off leaving her friend with her thoughts. Katejina smiled to herself, she knew Yuna would be the first to come to her. Katejina thought of the past two years and what they have meant to her. Before she was a wandering soul never staying one place for too long for fear someone would make her out. Now she was different, for the first time she felt like she belonged. Yuna, Tifa, Shaden they all changed her life, she was happy now, and though she was not considered a top sniper anymore it didn't bother her. She knelt by the grave again and smiled.

"**Thank you Jade." She said "For showing me the error of my ways, I don't know if it was intentional or not but thank you." She took off her necklace, it was gold trimmed given to her by Jade and hung it around the cross. She smiled sadly and left. For better or worse her life was starting anew once again.**

**Tifa waited as her chocobo chirped she patted it behind the ear to calm it down. Yuna came riding up with her chocobo.**

"**Any luck with Shaden?" Tifa asked.**

"**Nope." Yuna answered, "You know her, always doing something else."**

"**Hope you two aren't leaving without me." Katejina said as she rode up her chocobo. Yuna and Tifa smiled.**

"**Was hoping you would come Kate." Tifa said. Katejina nodded.**

"**We are returning to the cave right?" Katejina asked.**

"**Yup," Yuna responded. "I think we can get more answers there."**

"**Like Lenne?" Tifa asked. Yuna nodded and spurred on her chocobo.**

"**Lets get going." She said. The others nodded and the three were off. They reached the cave shortly. The chocobo's chirped nervously.**

"**Place isn't really chocobo friendly is it?" Tifa noted.**

"**No, let's just let them go." Yuna said, "They know enough to come back to us at least." She released her Chocobo and watched Tifa and Katejina do the same thing. They all looked at the cave.**

"**Foreboding isn't it." An old voice stated. Yuna looked and saw Maechan.**

"**Hello Maechan." Yuna said.**

"**Well hello my Lady Yuna and her two friends." Maechan said. "I had a pleasant chat with Lenne last evening would you like to hear it?"**

"**I thought Lenne was dead?" Katejina cut in.**

"**So is Maechan" Yuna said. "Though he forgets he is dead so he's still here." She laughed nervously.**

"**You mean we're talking to a dead person?" Tifa asked.**

"**I am a world passer." Maechan said. "I have been around for one thousand years, until my purpose is complete I cannot travel on."**

"**What is your purpose?" Yuna asked. Maechan shook his head.**

"**I can't seem to remember." He said "But you lady Yuna have in mind for a mission don't you."**

"**Yep." Yuna said. "I was hoping you would help with that."**

"**I'll do my best to help you." Maechan said.**

"**Where is Lenne buried?" Yuna asked. Maechan stroked his beard.**

"**Funny thing is after she met her death no one knows what happened with her body. There are no records of her being buried in Zanarkand or in Spira for that matter." Maechan said.**

"**Could she have ended up here?" Yuna asked looking at the cave.**

"**Possible." Maechan mused. "But to do what you intend to do take more than a body, though it would help. You need her very essence and her being." Yuna took out her songstress sphere. **

"**I have this." She said. "It has her memories and feelings, I know because I feel them as well." Maechen nodded.**

"**I wish you best of luck." He said and started off.**

"**Wait!" Tifa called. "You said you talked to her right." Maechen stopped.**

"**Well funny thing is I forgot our talk." He said. Tifa sighed as she watched him toddle off.**

"**He is forgetful." Yuna said. "But at least I know some more."**

"**Yunie." Tifa said. "What you are doing sounds risky. You might even put yourself at danger here. You sure you want to do this for Lenne? She might want to stay dead."**

"**I know." Yuna said. "That's why I am here to talk to her again."**

"**Providing she is still here." Katejina said.**

"**She is, I feel her." Yuna said placing her hand on her heart. "Like she is reaching for me." Tifa put her hand on Yuna's shoulder. **

"**Just be an alert ok?" she asked. Yuna nodded.**

"**You bet!" she exclaimed. Tifa smiled. She looked back at her friends. "Maybe I should go in alone." She added. Tifa and Katejina both nodded. Yuna smiled nervously. She went into the cave; she closed her eyes upon entering hoping to find Lenne easier. She felt something in front of her, she opened her eyes and Lenne stood there.**

"**Welcome back." She said. "I had a conversation with Maechen the other night he tell you?"**

"**Not really, he already forgot it." Yuna said. Lenne chuckled.**

"**I am not surprised." She said. "Anyway he told me where my body is!"**

"**Where?!" Yuna asked not being able to contain her anxiousness. Lenne chuckled again.**

"**In this cave someplace." She said "He told me it was perfectly preserved somehow, maybe the Fayth themselves had to do with it. It's been a dream to walk along the mortals again." She looked down sadly.**

"**What?" Yuna asked. "I thought this would make you happy."**

"**One thousand years have passed." Lenne said. "My friends, my family, all dead, if I did come back where would I return to?"**

"**How about here?" Yuna asked. Lenne looked up and at Yuna she smiled.**

"**I guess it could work." Lenne said. "Seems like you have a plan my friend."**

"**I do" Yuna nodded. "My songstress dressphere has your memories, I know I have some inside me. If I use them both combined with your own memories of you, we might bring you back whole."**

"**You would putting yourself at an awful risk Yuna." Lenne warned. "You might lose yourself or part of yourself in me. I do not want that."**

"**What do you suggest then?" Yuna asked. Lenne thought for a minute.**

"**Become the songstress." She said. Yuna looked at her blankly. "You become the songstress I might be able to siphon my memories from you, but you have to stay focused." Yuna nodded and changed into the Songstress in a glimmer of lights. She stepped out and looked at Lenne. Lenne sat down, Yuna joined her. Lenne put out her hand, Yuna placed her palm in her hand, and it was shaking.**

"**Do not be afraid." She comforted. "Stay focus and you will be fine." Yuna nodded. Lenne put her other hand on Yuna's hand and shut her eyes. Yuna did the same, she searched herself for the memories of Lenne. A white mist surrounded the two women the cave was silent. Lenne felt herself fill with her memories. She then opened her eyes and released her grip. She then saw Yuna slump to the ground.**

"**YUNA!" she cried. She went to Yuna who was covered in sweat. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.**

"**We did it." She said softly. Lenne nodded. She helped up Yuna who staggered. She regained her footing.**

"**I am sorry I should have realized it would be taxing for you." Lenne said.**

"**I'm ok." Yuna said. "Can you find your body?" Lenne stood still for a moment.**

"**Yes it is close." Lenne took the lead and Yuna followed. They came to a crystallized lake. Yuna looked and said something.**

"**LOOK!" she cried out. **

**Lenne looked to she her body rising it wasn't decayed no signs of age. Yuna then looked up and saw a dark figure leap down in attack of Yuna. Yuna was able to dodge but she was still in songstress and the attacker was closing in. Yuna had no time to choose the dresssphere she just had to change quickly. She did a back flip while the air around her shimmered. She landed she carried two weapons. She was now in the thief dresssphere.**

"**Lenne!" she called out. "Do what you have to do!"**

"**What about you?" Lenne asked.**

"**I'll be fine, I'll hold off whoever this is. Go!" Yuna shouted. Lenne went to her body. The attacker was busy with Yuna, Lenne went spiritual and lay in her own body. Yuna was on the defensive the attacker was extremely quick for something that size. Yuna was pushed having to keep up even as a thief. Yuna cast a glance to Lenne the body was covered in shimmering lights. Yuna had to buy her afew more minutes. The cat woman dove again Yuna leapt to meet her and drew one of her daggers across her side. The cat woman screamed. **

"**You'll pay!" she yelled and quickly ran out. Yuna fell to her knees exhausted. A bright light then blinded her, she turned her head and put up her arms. The light faded and Lenne stood there.**

**"It worked." Lenne said breathlessly. "I am alive again." Yuna approached Lenne with caution. Lenne smiled warmly at Yuna and embraced her. "Thank you my friend." Yuna nodded, she heard footsteps and turned. Katejina and Tifa where running.**

"**Everything ok?" Katejina asked. "We saw Ebon run out of here like a bat out of hell."**

"**We're fine." Yuna said. "Not only that but it worked." Tifa and Katejina looked at Lenne. Lenne smiled and nodded.**

"**Hello." She said.**

"**Hi." Tifa said.**

"**Hello Lenne." Katejina said. Tifa noticed Lenne and Yuna standing side by side.**

"**You two look like sisters." She observed. Yuna giggled**

"**We do don't we?" Yuna said.**

"**So what now Lenne is back?" Katejina asked. "seeing that Ebon was here they must have known Yuna would try this."**

"**How?" Yuna asked.**

"**That is simple." Lenne added. "Anyone who observes you know what you will do, it's simple really if there if something wrong you do your best to fix it. It's what makes you special Yuna." Yuna nodded, she noticed she was still a thief, she took her gunner sphere and held it up, she was cloaked in lights when they faded she was a gunner again. Tifa looked at the lake.**

"**How did this preserve you Lenne?" she asked. Lenne looked at the lake**

"**Trying to figure that out myself." She said.**

"**The answer is quite simple." Maechen said as he appeared. "the crystals in the lake preserved Lenne's body for this one moment. The time of her rebirth, it was said soon after the time of rebirth would come a calm."**

"**Calm?" Yuna asked. "This place seems calm enough already."**

"**It's not." Katejina said. "Ever since the judges and laws have faded disorder has taken over slowly. Mandrake and his goons are signs of that. But Mandrake is the bottom rung so to speak, he belongs to an order called the Black Pentagram."**

"**Black pentagram?" Tifa asked. Katejina nodded.**

"**An order of assassins. Mandrake is head of one point." Katejina said.**

"**Who are the other heads?" Yuna asked.**

"**Maelstrom, Darkness, Brimstone and Disorder." Lenne said. "I heard quite a lot about them my time here. They are all dangerous."**

"**So we should stop them." Yuna said. Lenne smiled**

"**Inspirational sort are you not?" She asked Yuna. Yuna smiled nervously**

"**Well I don't think they should get away with this. And unless I miss my guess the calm to Ivalice will come after we take care of them right Maechen?**

"**Yes." He said "But I fear it may be at a terrible price. I have a feeling that by the time the Pentagram is stopped one of those who fought to stop it will have paid the ultimate price." Tifa swallowed hard**

"**You mean one of us might be killed?" Tifa asked. Maechen nodded.**

"**There is no victory without a price." Maechen said. "But I might be wrong, but I have a feeling I might not be about this." Maechen walked into the shadows and disappeared. Tifa, Lenne, Katejina and Yuna exchanged worried glances.**

"**So what do we do?" Lenne asked. "Do we still fight?"**

"**Why not?" Katejina said. "He warned us so all we have to do is make sure it doesn't come true."**

"**You make is sound so easy." Yuna commented. **

"**Yunie," Tifa started. "I'm worried like you but you said we should stop them didn't you?"**

"**Yes, but I don't want to lose any friends while doing so." Yuna said firmly**

"**None of us do." Lenne said. "Like Katejina said we have to be careful. Prove Maechen wrong for once." Yuna smiled.**

"**So it's agreed then." Yuna said. "Since Mandrake is looking for us I guess we should finish with him, but then who?"**

"**Maelstrom would be the next choice." Katejina said. "No doubt he'll be a chore to handle though."**

"**I don't think we are going to have an easy time with any of them." Tifa added. "But I'm ready to do what it takes."**

"**Us too" Yuna and Lenne said at once. They nodded in agreement.**

"**I guess tonight is the last night in Forestria for awhile then." Yuna said as they left the cave. Lenne smiled**

"**The first steps are always hardest." She said. They went on foot back to town. Where Shaden met them. She noticed Lenne and was introduced. Yuna filled Shaden in on the plan.**

"Sounds logical." Shaden said. "We can leave tomorrow." Everything was set. Lenne agreed to stay as the local quest house for the night free of charge. The night was upon them and in the morning they would start for another quest for the Calm.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Lenne awoke early the next morning. She forgot how good some of the everyday things like sleep felt. The others packed what they wanted to bring, she didn't have to do that. All she had was the dress she had on though Yuna was kind enough to give her other garment grids she doubted she would ever get used to them. She liked this old dress she had on, it was a link to her past. She still couldn't believe she was alive again. It seemed odd to her, she was afraid of being lonely, but she did have friends. Yuna and her clicked instantly, Tifa took and instant liking to her as well. Her only doubt as Katejina, she seemed distant from the others, she was unsure if it was by choice or not. She didn't think Yuna and the others would exclude her willingly. She saw something out of the corner of her eye, it was Katejina, sitting outside her window. She went and opened the window, Katejina turned her head slightly but showed no more signs than that of noticing her.**

"**Good morning Lenne." She said without looking.**

**"Hi," Lenne said. "Excuse me asking but what are you doing?"**

**"Keeping guard, thinking, all sorts of things." Lenne said.**

**" Could you not sleep?" Lenne asked.**

**"I don't sleep all that much when I do sleep." She said. "I've gotten used to being without sleep mostly. Saves me the nightmares."**

**"Nightmares?" Lenne asked. Katejina looked at her, Lenne shivered it felt as if she was piercing her soul.**

**"Comes with doing what I did." Katejina continued. "You don't sleep well when you took a man away from his family."**

**"You where a hunter?" Lenne asked.**

**"Assassin for hire." Katejina said. "Not a dream job." **

**"Why did you stop?" Lenne asked. Katejina looked at her again.**

**"My partner in the job turned on me and left me for dead after shooting me in the throat." Katejina said. "Now she's the one dead."**

**"Revenge?" Lenne asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"Was either kill her or let her kill Yuna." Katejina said.**

**"You have a clean start here though do you not?" Lenne asked.**

**"I suppose." Katejina said. "Yuna and the others don't judge me." She stood up "Anyways I have to live with what I did, thank you Lenne."**

**"For what?" She asked.**

**"Listening." Katejina smiled. Lenne smiled and nodded, Katejina left. Lenne left the guesthouse and went outside, the sun was creeping over the mountains. She heard something and went over, she saw a dog, more rather a wolf. It was wounded and had a collar on, the wolf growled as she approached. Lenne knelt beside the wolf, its paw was bloody and there wear marks that look like it was beaten. Lenne closed her eyes and hummed the soft music she hummed seemed to heal the wolves paw and other wounds. She looked at the tag there was a name on the tag. Kremis.**

**"Kremis." Lenne said aloud. "Odd name for a puppy like you." Kremis wagged his tail and tried to lick Lenne.**

**"You are a friendly one." She giggled. She looked at the collar and turned it around the initials T,K where on the back.**

**"T.K" Lenne asked. "Your old owner?" Kremis barked and licked Lenne's face. She giggled. She forgot dogs didn't talk. Lenne looked up as she heard someone.**

**"Lenne?" someone asked. It was Tifa.**

**"Who is this?" she asked kneeling down.**

**"Name is Kremis." Lenne said. "We just met, I found him." Tifa looked at the back of his collar.**

**"We should find his owner." Tifa said.**

**"Why?" Lenne asked. "The person mistreated him, there were bruises all over him, the poor thing." Tifa giggled as Kremis licked her fingers. **

**"He does seem friendly enough." Tifa giggled. Kremis sat down and looked at Tifa his tail wagging behind him. "We'll see what Shaden and Katejina have to say about it." Lenne nodded.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Morning was now in full swing, Tifa, Yuna, Shaden and Katejina brought what the needed to a chocobo cart. Tifa took that chance to bring up Kremis, to her surprise Shaden and Katejina seemed ok with it as long as he kept clear of trouble. Lenne was helping too load the cart as Kremis sniffed around. Someone from the village brought out three chocobo's one for the each of the thee not in the cart. The chocobo's chirped nervously around Kremis but when they saw he was no threat they where fine.**

**"Lenne." Katejina asked. "What will you do for protection."**

**"I am a magic user." Lenne said allowing fire to form in her hands. Yuna gasped.**

**"How did you learn that?" she asked.**

**"Standard practice in Zanarkand, all summoners learned the black magic arts" Lenne said. "Much like Besaide and white magic. I could teach you Yuna."**

**"No." Yuna said quickly. "That's ok, thanks Lenne." Lenne smiled **

**"Ask me if you change your mind Yuna." Lenne said. Yuna nodded their caravan was about to depart. Tifa spurred her chocobo to get next to Yuna.**

**"You got tense." She observed.**

**"It was that obvious?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yep," Tifa said. "I think Lenne knew too, but I think she also respects your choice." **

**"I didn't mean to be so obvious." Yuna said. "I would just like to think the life of a summoner behind me."**

**"Can you really put something behind you?" Tifa asked. Yuna looked down. Tifa put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Be you." She ended simply. **

**Yuna nodded, be you. She heard that from many people, but even she didn't know who she was. Was she a sphere hunter, a world hero, a High Summoner, or just a confused girl that never could find her place. Yuna knew she was being silly and she should take Tifa's advice and be herself. They rode for most the morning Yuna kept to herself. The caravan stopped, Yuna looked around**

**"Why we stop?" Yuna asked.**

**"We're being followed." Katejina stated.**

**"An assassin?" Tifa asked. Katejina nodded.**

**"Not a very good one listen." Katejina whispered. They listened and heard a high voice**

**"Oh kupo why does she always have to send me. She knows I hate doing this its so un kupo. Kupo I hate climbing tree's!"**

**"I didn't know assassins talked so much." Yuna said.**

**"Like I said whoever it is isn't very good." Katejina said. She leapt from the ground onto a branch, she kept jumping following the strings of complaints. She saw the assassin … it was a moogle. She snuck behind him and cleared her throat.**

**"KUPO! DON'T HURT HASTINGS! HASTINGS DOESN'T WANT TO HURT LADY YUNA!!!" the moogle screamed. The moogle ran back until it fell off the tree. Katejina leapt off and caught the moogle and leapt carefully to the ground. Hastings looked for a place to hide, he grew scared when Yuna approached him.**

**"Don't hurt me kupo!" he begged. "I was following orders kupo!"**

**"Whose orders?" Yuna asked.**

**"Hastings doesn't know kupo! Was a girl all Hastings knows." Hastings blubbered.**

**"He is terrified." Lenne observed. Yuna nodded.**

**"Hastings." She said. The moogle looked at her. "Do you have a home?"**

**"Kupo! I do! Want to go home! Kupo!" he said.**

**"Ok then go." Yuna said. Hastings looked at her before bouncing in joy! He ran off yelling he's free as long as Yuna heard him.**

**"Moogles." Katejina said. "they make poor assassins."**

**"He was afraid." Yuna observed. "All he wanted to do was go home."**

**"Wonder who sent him after us." Shaden mused. "Had to be one of the Pentagram."**

**"Let's make some more ground." Tifa said. "We can discuss who sent Hastings tonight when we make camp." Shaden went to Yuna.**

**"Perhaps you should ride with Lenne for now." She said. Yuna nodded. She got up in the wagon with Lenne, she was greeted with wet kisses by Kremis, who then jumped down and sniffed around.**

**"Lenne, I'm sorry." She said. Lenne looked at her.**

**"Yuna, it is understandable, you've made a new life for yourself. Last thing you need is your old life coming back." Lenne said. "But my offer still stands, it is easier than you think, I am sure can do white magic even in that sphere."**

**"How?" Yuna asked.**

**"Just put your mind to it concentrate but not too much." Lenne said. "Same goes for black magic once you pictures it in your mind you ready to let it loose." Yuna closed her eyes she thought and the wagon shook, she opened her eyes**

**"I didn't even do anything!" she said.**

**"It is the snipers up there." Lenne said pointing. Katejina took one out.**

**"There are five." She cried out. The wagon shook again more violently and Lenne was thrown from the wagon to the ground. Yuna jumped out, Lenne was out cold. A sniper took aim, Yuna fired and hit the branch he was on causing it to break and he fell. She knelt over Lenne trying to keep her safe as much as possible. Tifa ran over a wound on her cheek.**

**"Yunie, get to cover." Tifa urged.**

**"I have to help." Yuna said. "Take Lenne and find a safe place. I'll cover you." Tifa picked up Lenne and found a safe spot by the wagon. The snipers where taking aim at the people instead of the wagon. Katejina took out another one.**

**"Think it's wise to kill them?" Shaden asked.**

**"Leave them alive and they try to kill us." Katejina stated. Yuna saw a sniper take aim at Katejina. Yuna pulled the trigger but the gun clicked. Yuna sighed, Katejina was out of earshot, Yuna pointed her palms at the tree the sniper was on and closed her eyes, she saw a vision of an icicle, and she let the spell fly. The tree was turned to ice and the sniper fell off. The fifth sniper took aim at Yuna but quickly got hit by Katejina.**

**"I'll check the two you got," Katejina said. "check on Tifa and Lenne." Yuna nodded and went to where she saw Tifa and Lenne go. They were against the wagon Lenne leaned limply against Tifa. Tifa looked up and saw Yuna.**

**"It's over?" she asked. Yuna nodded and went to Lenne, she placed her hands on Lenne's forehead and concentrated she saw a cross and they when the let the magic flow. Lenne came too with a soft moan. She opened her eyes and smiled when Yuna came into view.**

**"Not too hard to do." Yuna said with a smile. Yuna healed the cut on Tifa's cheek. Katejina came over with a human female she had by the collar.**

"**Found this one trying to escape." She said. "Ok you tell us what you're trying to do." She looked at Katejina**

**"Like I'll say anything to you." She snorted.**

**"Why are you trying to kill me?" Yuna asked.**

**"We're getting paid to do so. Why else? We are mercenaries we don't ask questions." She responded.**

**"Who gave you the orders?" Katejina demanded.**

**"Like I'll tell." She snorted. In an instant she kicked Katejina in the shin, Kate gasped in surprise and let go. The assassin reached for her blade and lunged for Yuna. Yuna tried to dodge but got caught in the side. Katejina muttered a curse under her breath as she shot the assassin dead.**

**"You killed her." Shaden said.**

**"She said her piece." Katejina answered. "Unless you would have rather I not killed her and let her try to kill Yuna."**

**"Well despite my cousin's violence I caught the other one." A Viera said shoving forward a male human. "Caught him running off."**

**"Brought me a gift Shara?" Katejina said in a mocking tone.**

**"Saw him run off and saw you, I put two and two together." Shara replied. **

**"Listen." He said. "It's like my partner pointed out we got point a lump of gil to kill someone and we tried to do so. Only doing our job."**

**"You have a name?" Yuna asked.**

**"Only a note telling us what you looked like and to make sure you didn't make it out alive." He said. "that's it I swear."**

**"Why her?" Lenne asked.**

**"He doesn't know anything else." Shara cut in. "Hired dogs like him are only given the simplest orders." Katejina glared at Shara.**

**"Ok I guess he can go." Katejina said grudgingly. The man quickly ran off. Yuna nodded at Shara holding her side.**

**"Thank you." Yuna said. Shara nodded in return.**

**"I'll be keeping an eye on you from time to time." She said as she ran off jumped into the treetops. Lenne looked at Katejina**

**"She's your cousin?" she asked. Katejina mounted her chocobo.**

**"Let's get moving." She said.**

**"Yuna I want you on the wagon your hurt." Shaden said.**

**"Ok." Yuna said taking a seat Lenne jumped on too. Katejina rode ahead of the others. It was plain for anyone to see Shara have disturbed her from whatever mindset she was in. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"You ok?" Yuna asked Lenne. "from the spill you took earlier." Lenne smiled**

**"I am fine from that." She said. "How about you?"**

**"I healed my side." Yuna said. "Still would like to know what they wanted."**

**"We will find out what they wanted." Lenne assured her. Yuna became silent.**

**"Is Everything ok?" Lenne asked.**

**"I want to ask you something but I don't want to upset you." Yuna replied.**

**"What?" she asked.**

**"Do you ever miss him?" Yuna asked quietly.**

**"Sometimes." Lenne said. "Sometimes it is not that bad sometimes the pain is overwhelming. I know in the end what happened could not have been avoided."**

**"Why is that?" Yuna asked.**

**"Shiuyin became too much like Vegnagun in the end." Lenne said. "I was always afraid of dying because I felt as long as I was with him he had something to fight for."**

**"You where his reason to not destroy Spira?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yes." Lenne responded. "He was a good man you know"**

**"I know." Yuna said. "Just misguided, he wanted the hate to end so much that in the end it consumed him as well." Lenne looked at her. "What?"**

**"You amaze me sometimes with your wisdom." Lenne smiled. "But you are right. Shiuyin became so bitter he was no better than those he tried to stop. But tell me of your Tidus." Yuna paused.**

**"Nothing much to tell really." Yuna started then shook her head. "No that's not true. There is a lot to tell."**

**"I will listen." Lenne said.**

**"He was so carefree even silly at times." Yuna said. "The Arouchs really took too him, especially Waka. I could tell he was a kind person though some of his feelings took me by surprise. Like his bitter feelings towards his father. I could never understand anyone hating their own father. He never told me why he hated him so much. Only that if he saw him he would pop him one, to put it in his words. I hope that they reconciled when Tidus went to the farplane. But I gues sI'll never know that part. Tidus was so kind in his own way, even entered chambers of the Fayth to try to help me in Besaide. Even though he was forbidden, I remember him being called a heathen for doing so." Yuna looked at Lenne. "I'm sorry I'm rambling."**

**"It's ok Yuna." Lenne said. "You asked me something so let me ask you something. You where given a chance to be with him again yet you declined why?"**

**"He wasn't real." Yuna said. "that didn't stop me from falling in love with him. I always found myself waiting for him to come back. I wanted to be with him in the worst way sometimes but if I brought him back I would be living in a fantasy I guess. I knew deep down the only right answer was no. Even though it hurt to say no." Lenne smiled warmly at Yuna.**

**"He is still with you." She said. "He's always by your side. Watching you."**

**"I know that helps some." Yuna said. "that he still watches me. I still wonder though if I would be better off forgetting."**

**"Yuna, the best memories are the ones that keep you going in the darkest of times. If you let go of these especially of him you'll lose the greatest piece of yourself as well. Hold on to them and treasure them. It's what keeps you going at times." Lenne explained. Yuna nodded.**

**"Thank you Lenne." She said. **

**"Thank you Yuna." Lenne replied. The wagon went steady as the road ahead of them was clear for now. Yuna was surprised when darkness was falling. The Caravan stopped.**

**"That's all for today." Tifa said. She noticed Katejina keeping her distance from the group.**

**"She's been like that since Shara came." Shaden said. "Not unlike her in anyway but still odd."**

**"Maybe someone should try talking to her." Yuna suggested. Shaden shook her head.**

**"She'll talk when she's ready to." Shaden said. They set up camp, which was rather quick. Yuna, Lenne, Shaden and Tifa where around the sight, Katejina was nowhere to be seen and Kremis seemed to have wandered off too. Yuna decided to look for him. She saw Kremis at the base of a tree paws on the tree.**

**"Kremis," she admonished. "get down from there!" Kremis got back on all fours and wagged his tail. Yuna looked up but didn't see anything. She started to leave when she heard Katejina's voice from the tree.**

**"We had a disagreement." She said. Yuna went and sat at the base of the tree.**

**"About what?" Yuna asked.**

**"This was after Marche came I was clan less and Shara who found Ritz suggested I join with her." Katejina said. "I rejected and she got angry, I joined Nutsy just to spite her. We've been that way just because we're cousins doesn't mean we get along."**

**"I'm sorry." Yuna said simply. "I know the pressures can be tough sometimes." She heard Katejina laugh.**

**"I know Shara means well, she just has trouble expressing herself at times. She can come off as uncaring." Katejina continued.**

**"You know you have friends here you can talk to." Yuna said.**

**"I know." She said simply. **

**"Then why don't you?" Yuna asked.**

**"Fear." Katejina said. "Fear of being outcast I guess. I like you, Tifa even Shaden. I guess I don't want to lose that."**

**"I would never doubt you." Yuna said. Just then Kremis barked and pointed at the camp. "something's wrong at the camp." Katejina sprung down the both ran. When they did Shaden and Tifa who down and Lenne was gone. Yuna ran to Tifa's side she came to with a groan and held her head.**

**"What happened?" Yuna asked.**

**"While you were gone we got jumped." Shaden said. "They have Lenne too, I guess they made off with her after they knocked out me and Tifa."**

**"Where too?" Yuna asked.**

**"The caves." A voice said. Nightshade came out. "They want Yuna to come and try to help Lenne."**

**"Why are you telling us this?" Shaden asked.**

**"Because I am on your side." Nightshade said. Shaden glared at her, "They want Yuna for some reason."**

**"Yunie, it's a trap." Tifa warned.**

**"I know." Yuna responded, "but still I have to help her."**

**"Be warned, Mandrake and Ebon are not who they appear to be." Nightshade said. "Come I'll show you the entrance they wanted me to show you."**

**"Be careful." Tifa warned. Yuna nodded and followed Nightshade. It was a short walk.**

**"In there." She pointed. "And be careful, remember my warning."**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuna walked in, the cave was warm actually hot. Yuna looked and saw a Lava Flow.**

**"In a cave?" she said to herself.**

**"Perfect for you." A voice snarled. Yuna looked and a huge Nou-Moo stood before her, it must be Mandrake. He charged and Yuna ducked, she sprinted to a narrow bridge. He followed, he smiled when he cornered her on the bridge. Yuna ran and flipped over him and performed a leg sweep. He fell off into the lava with a splash. Yuna sighed it was almost too easy. She heard a chilling laugh. She looked Ebon have Lenne by the arm, Lenne was unconscious.**

**"Give it up Ebon." She yelled. "I took care of your boss already."**

**"No you killed Ebon." She laughed. "I am Mandrake!" Yuna was shocked.**

**"I have always been Mandrake." The feline formerly known as Ebon stated. "However to suit my own purposes I let that fat lazy Nou-Moo play the part. Now, I have you, I'll make it quick and kill you now!" Yuna ignored the words and charged Mandrake. The Vah-Shir was quick and caught her with a kick to the ribs. Yuna fell to the ground. Mandrake grabbed Yuna by the throat before she tosses her into a wall. Yuna struggled to get to her feet. "Give up now." She said. "And I will make sure your friend doesn't watch me rip out your heart. And I also won't kill her."**

**"Leave her alone!" Yuna cried. "She has nothing to do with this." Mandrake laughed. Yuna tried to mount an offense but failed, she had to use the guns. As if she sensed what Yuna would do Mandrake grabbed her guns and tossed them to the other side of the bridge. Yuna tried to flip over Mandrake but she caught her with a fist to the ribs. Yuna fell spurting blood from her mouth.**

**"Pathetic." She said. "I was hoping for a challenge." Yuna looked at where Lenne was, she saw her arm hanging down she was unconscious but at least she was alive.**

**"Lenne." She whispered to herself. "At least your alive."**

*********

Tifa paced outside the cave. Waiting to here from Yuna was not an easy task, especially when the circumstances where this dire.

"Nothing you can do." Nightshade said. "She chose to go this alone."

"She has friends." Katejina interceded angrily.

"What can we do?" Shaden asked.

"We have to find a way to help her." Katejina said. She looked at Nightshade she has a pouch of dust on her belt. Katejina knew she to do something. She tensed to make a run for it. Nightshade sensed it and tossed some of the dust, the ground began to sink under Katejina, and she did the same to Shaden.

"Don't get any ideas." Nightshade warned. "Heavy dust is harmless in small amounts, but I put enough of it on the ground it's worse than quicksand for roughly 30 minutes." Nightshade heard movement, she turned to see Tifa come at her with a flying kick, she flew back, Tifa grabbed the pouch and threw a small amount of dust at Nightshade's feet, she began to sink just slightly so she couldn't pursue her. Tifa darted off Nightshade sighed.

"Well if she dies it's your fault." Nightshade remarked sourly. Shaden and Katejina said nothing. They were glad Tifa got away, now the three waiting for the heavy dust to wear off so they could free themselves.

*****

Tifa ran into the cave she met the hot air face on. She saw Yuna against a black cat woman. She also saw Lenne on a ledge. Tifa ran to the ledge as fast as she could. Lenne was waking up, she saw Tifa.

"Lenne!" Tifa yelled, "You ok?"

"Yes." Lenne said. "But Yuna is not facing Ebon, it is Mandrake this whole thing was a ruse!" Tifa saw Yuna fighting, Yuna was already bleeding from the mouth. Yuna knew she couldn't take much more from Mandrake. Yuna closed her eyes and an instant change happened instead of a petite girl was almost a feral looking person, she looked bestial. Yuna bounded towards Mandrake with a feral scream, Mandrake was forced on the defense, and even then she got hit afew times. The hits where hard and fierce.

"What happened to Yuna?" Lenne asked.

"She used the Berserker sphere." Tifa said. "She's stronger now, less human, more focused. She might just win." Bellow the battle still raged, Yuna had the upper hand, Mandrake was bleeding her left eye was closed. She fell to the ground she looked up at Yuna fearful.

"Please!" she begged. "Have some mercy."

"Not for you." Yuna growled. Yuna screamed as Mandrake tossed hot coals into Yuna's face. Yuna reverted to the gunner dress. Yuna was down, the coals didn't hit but it caused her to lose concentration and change back. Yuna's hand felt something, Yuna looked down and smiled. Mandrake was closing in with leisure.

"Feel free to beg." She said. Yuna sprung to her feet and shot Mandrake in the arm, Yuna shot again and a third time, fourth time, until all 8 shots where fired. Mandrake was bleeding but still standing.

"You are really pissing me off you little bitch!" she roared. She leapt at Yuna and grabbed her by the throat. Yuna struggled to fight back. "I'll enjoy seeing you die." Up on the ledge Tifa looked at Lenne fearfully. Lenne looked down.

"Nothing either of us can do." She said sadly. Tifa shook her head, this wasn't right, she had to do something She looked down Yuna was still being choked. Mandrake was taking her sweet time killing Yuna. Tifa sprinted down and leapt at Mandrake with a flying kick, she saw Lenne close her eyes preparing a powerful spell. Just as Tifa got grabbed by the throat by Mandrake. Mandrake smiled, Yuna tired feebly to reach her friend. Mandrake tossed Tifa into the concentrating Lenne. Tifa flew at an awkward angle and ended up clipping Lenne's legs! She cried out as she fell both women had the wind knocked out of them.

Yuna looked around she saw something, a sword, not just a sword the sword Paine used. Yuna felt alittle of her strength return. She kicked Mandrake in the knee she shot, Mandrake yelled in pain and let go. Yuna scrambled for the sword and grabbed it. She felt a burst she was cloaked in white lights, when they faded she was in what Paine normally sported, the black outfit. Yuna burst forward slashing and hitting Mandrake with every stroke of the sword. Mandrake backed up until she felt her foot slip.

"How?" she asked.

"I don't know." Yuna admitted then kicked her off the ledge. "That's for calling me a bitch." She said. Yuna turned around and felt her leg get grabbed.

"If I'm going I'm taking you with me!" Mandrake yelled. Mandrake pulled and Yuna yelled in pain. Yuna hung off the ledge. Trying for a firm hold. Tifa picked herself up and went to Lenne who was struggling, Tifa offered Lenne her hand and Lenne took it. Tifa helped Lenne to her feet, Lenne staggered but was ok other than that.

"Where's Yuna?" Tifa asked.

"Over there." Lenne said pointing. Both ran there running as fast as they could go.

"Let go of me!" Yuna shouted. "We'll both die!"

"Good." Mandrake said.

"Not for me it isn't!" Yuna said and kicked Mandrake in the face, she kicked again and the third time she kicked she felt Mandrake let go after hearing a snapping sound. Yuna looked down as Mandrake fell into the lava. Yuna felt her grip weaken. She felt her wrists grabbed. She looked up and saw Tifa and Lenne.

"On the count of three pull!" Tifa instructed. "One, two, three pull!" They pulled and Yuna on the ledge. Yuna fell to the ground she reverted again back to her gunner dress.

"What happened Yuna." Tifa asked. Yuna shrugged and held her side.

"I don't know." Yuna admitted. "It's almost like Paine entered my body."

"That would not surprise me." Lenne said. "Sometimes personal possessions can have a strong connection to the person that used it."

"Even if the person might still be alive?" Yuna asked. Lenne frowned.

"If you want me to tell you Paine might still be alive Yuna, I can not because I am not sure if she is or not. I hope she is but I am not certain." Lenne said. Yuna grabbed Paine's sword. The sword wouldn't budge instead it vanished. Yuna gasped.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know." Tifa said. "But let's get you out of here." Tifa and Lenne lead Yuna out of the cave. Yuna was then lead to the campsite where Shaden, Katejina and Nightshade waited al free of the heavy dust. Yuna explained to them what happened while her wounds get treated by Katejina.

"So Mandrake and Ebon are both dead?" Nightshade asked after hearing the story.

"Unless they can survive in lava." Yuna said wincing in pain.

"Was the perfect trap." Lenne said. "use me for the bait. I am sorry Yuna."

"Whatever for?" Yuna asked. "You got out fine thanks to Tifa. If anything I should apologize for letting you all down."

"Except you didn't Yuna." Katejina said. "If you did we would still have to deal with Ebon and Mandrake. You did a good job in there. You should be proud not ashamed." Yuna smiled.

"Kate's right." Shaden agreed. "You did well Yuna you should be proud of yourself."

"Mandrake was only the first." Nightshade said. "She's not the last, mark my words Maelstrom will be more difficult."

"What will you do now Nightshade?" Tifa asked. Nightshade shrugged.

"Go off on my own most likely." She said as she stood up and started away. "I might see you all sometime again." With that she disappeared into the darkness. Katejina had finished the bandaging.

"You just need to get some rest now Yuna and let yourself heal." Katejina said. Yuna nodded. She got up and went to her tent to rest. Katejina left the area again. Shaden sighed as she watched her go.

"I supposed she's going to be alone." Shaden said. "I wonder what solace she takes in being alone?"

"Clears her head." Lenne responded. "The Viera are a proud race, thus they abhor any mistakes they might make. Or when they are called into question"

"Then maybe she shouldn't do things I can call into question." Shaden said.

"Shaden think for a minute." Tifa said. "every time she did something you didn't like Yuna's life was in danger. She was doing the right thing, at least in her mind she was."

"Yes." Shaden agreed reluctantly. "She was protecting a friend" Shaden paused. Tifa put a hand on her shoulder. "Reminds me too much of my people and how they used to do things. Your both right I have no right to judge her." She finished. Shaden got up and walked to where she saw Katejina go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaden walked, she used her keen vision to try and find Katejina, and she noticed something up in a tree. It rarely moved but the posture looked like it might be her. She went to the base of the tree.**

**"Katejina?" she called. She heard a rustle and then was startled as Katejina leapt down and landed gracefully.**

**"You called?" she asked. Shaden nodded.**

**"I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting lately." Shaden said. Katejina nodded. And sat down on the ground.**

**"You know why I act like it do?" she asked.**

**"To protect your friends." Shaden said.**

**"That's right." She nodded. "I guess it's my way of saying I indeed care about others. You're all important to me, like the family I never had."**

**"You never had a family growing up?" Shaden asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"My parents where killed when I was still too young to remember them. Shara was only afew years older than I was. I spent most my like in a mesh of other children being taken care of at an orphanage." Katejina recalled. "I hated it, hated everything about that place. When I was finally old enough I left and took on this line of work. Met people like Jade along the way, guess my luck changed when I met Marche and then after Marche was Yuna and Tifa."**

**"Your fortunate." The Dark Elf remarked with a sour expression on her young face. "We Tier'Dahl, let's just say we lack some moral values."**

**"Shaden," Katejina said. "Don't you see this is a chance for both of us? We have someplace were we are happy now. Isn't that what you wanted?" Shaden nodded.**

**"Your right." Shaden said. "We are both happy here, Yuna and the others have made us feel welcome. I can't let them down." Katejina smiled.**

**"Let's go back." She said. They went to the camp and both went in their tents and to sleep.**

**Dawn was approaching, Shara kept a watchful eye on the road ahead of her. She sensed something. She heard something and leapt gracefully out of the way. She landed on her feet and was assaulted by two creatures, they looked like Viera made out of solid ice.**

**"You should feel proud." One said. "You're getting put on ice by our masters tribute to your kind."**

**"Only Maelstrom would thing making a mockery of the hundreds of Viera he killed would be a tribute." Shara scoffed. She was taken by a blast of frost from behind, she was then coated in ice,**

**"Lets go back to the master." The first one said. The road away on the ice jets they produced.**

**Katejina awoke early that morning, she felt unease. She noticed Yuna was awake as well. Yuna turned to Katejina**

**"You feel it too?" she asked.**

**"Yes." Katejina said. "Something is wrong. I'm going to check it out."**

**"I'll come with you." Yuna said. Katejina looked at Yuna.**

**"You sure?" she asked.**

**"I can manage a walk." Yuna countered. Katejina nodded. She and Yuna went to the road. They noticed something and ran to it.**

**"It's Shara!" Katejina said. Yuna puts her hands on the ice, she concentrated until she saw a flame then slowly let the magic come forth. She was careful not to burn or hurt Shara. The process seemed longer than it was. Within two minutes she was freed. Shara awoke but was shivering. Katejina took off her jacket and with Yuna's help bundled Shara in it. They helped the Viera to their camp. The others were awake and told what happened. Katejina stayed by her cousin. Shara was still shivering Katejina gave her a cup of hot liquid**

**"Thank you." She said. "Guess you can have a heart after all."**

**"You're my cousin and the only family I have left." Katejina said. "Much as we disagree I would still be hurt if something happened to you." Shara chuckled.**

**"Now you say it." She said. "If it helps I feel the same way about you." Katejina nodded.**

**"Feeling any better." She asked. Shara nodded.**

**"A lot." She said. "Let's go to the others." Katejina nodded and they gathered Yuna, Tifa, Shaden and Lenne around. Shara told them of the attack on her and of the two ice viera's.**

**"What I don't understand." Yuna said after Shara was done "is why he chose Viera's?"**

**"Three hundred years ago this land was embroiled in a bitter war. A mad warlord led his legions over Ivalice. All in his path where either killed or imprisoned." Lenne started. "The Viera chose to stand and fight, it was a bloody battle"**

**"Our elders say that the Viera neared extinction during that time." Shara said. "But the last of the Viera decided to make a final stand. Somehow they beat the warlord. He was stripped of his powers and imprisoned. The Warlord was Maelstrom."**

**"But he would have to be over three hundred years old." Tifa exclaimed.**

**"During his time as Warlord he found something that granted him eternal life." Katejina explained. "He can grow as old as the mountains behind me and he would live."**

**"How can we beat someone like him?" Shaden asked. **

**"His power is broken." Shara repeated. "He can be beaten."**

**"Shara's right," Yuna said. "We can't give up. He has to have some weakness."**

**"He does." Lenne said. "He's his own worst enemy. He has to make assassins instead of hire them. He's gotten careless with time."**

**"He has followers." Katejina said. "Sleet a human sniper, Hail a Bangaa dragoon, Rain a human archer, Snow a cat like creature, much like the real Mandrake was. The two who attacked Shara are new though."**

**"I think they are Frost and Ice." Shara said. "I heard rumors that he had them but never saw them until today."**

**"So we just sit and wait for them to come to us?" Tifa asked.**

**"Won't work this time." Shara said. "He'll make you meet him on his terms. I can however do alittle work to see where we can find him. Who knows we might have the advantage if we do so." Shara then went off on her own mission.**

**"Now what do we do?" Lenne asked.**

**"We relax for a change." Shaden said. "I think I saw something in another cave, might be worth looking into." **

**"Well I'm up for it." Yuna said standing up. **

**"Me too." Lenne said.**

**"I'll go." Tifa said.**

**"I'll stay here with Shaden and watch the camp." Katejina said. Yuna nodded as they went to the cliff side. The heard the sound of water, they went in and found a hot spring in the cave.**

**"Just like the one in Mount Gagazete." Yuna said. Yuna stripped off her clothes and carefully went in. She took afew minutes but she was in the Hot Springs.**

**"Come on in." she invited. Tifa shook her head,**

**"Not a good idea." Tifa said.**

**"Why is that." Lenne asked. Tifa rolled up her sleeve; Lenne winced when she saw the burn scar. Tifa then lifted her shirt to show her scar from Sephiroth, she got when she was only 16. Tears ran down her face.**

**"Tifa." Yuna started.**

**"Please." Tifa said almost angry. "I don't want sympathy! Listen Yuna I'm going to get Katejina I'll be with Shaden in the sight."**

**"Tifa!" she said as she got out. She quickly changed into her gunner attire thanks to her garment grid. She ran after Tifa, Tifa has stopped she was crying.**

**"Go away!" she said in a choked voice. Yuna paused.**

**"Tifa." She started.**

**"Yunie." She said. "Please all I have heard was people saying how sorry they are. I don't want to hear it. You know what it's like, to be almost smothered in sympathy." Yuna nodded she wanted despseratley to sympathize with Tifa but knew the words would only drive Tifa farther away. **

**"I'll get Katejina." Tifa said. "Go back with Lenne, I'm not good company right now."**

**"Ok." Yuna agreed. "Tifa, I am your friend, I will listen to you if you want to talk." Tifa nodded.**

**"I'll take you up on that one day." Tifa said as she walked away. Yuna returned to the springs and sat down with a great sigh.**

**"Why do some things have to be so complicated?" she sighed.**

**"It is life." Lenne answered. "If it where all simple it would be boring. Do not worry too much about Tifa, she knows she has you as a friend no matter what happens."**

**"I've never seen such hurt in her eyes." Yuna said. "I would never intentionally hurt her like that."**

**"I know you would not." Lenne said in a comforting tone. They heard footsteps and looked up. It was Katejina**

**"Tifa sent me here." She said. "What happened she was pretty upset, came into camp sight and told me to go and vanished into her tent."**

**"She got emotional about scars from her past." Yuna explained. "I tried to calm her down, but I failed."**

**"Just give her time to cool down." Katejina said. "She can be alittle over emotional at times." Yuna sighed; she hated waiting for something like this, she wanted to help Tifa. She also knew Tifa needed to be alone. Yuna sat down and simply waited while talking to her friends.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa cried softly in her tent, the tears flowed freely. Why was she so upset, its not like Yuna and Lenne meant to be cruel to her. They would never do that to her. She came in the camp sight and told Katejina to go with the others. She then went into her tent and sealed herself off.**

**"Tifa?" Shaden asked she was right outside. "What's wrong?"**

**"Go away!" she cried. "Why can't anyone just leave me alone?"**

**"Tifa." Shaden said her voice growing concerned. "what happened?"**

**"Just go away and leave me be." She whimpered. Shaden frowned she wanted to respect her friends wishes. However in the end she did the only thing a friend could do. She entered the tent, Tifa looked up her tear stained face scowled at her.**

**"Get out!" Tifa yelled, acting more like a little child that was told "no" for the first time than an adult.**

**"No." shaden replied as she went to Tifa. "Why are you so upset? I've never seen you like this."**

**"Leave me alone." Tifa said again turning her back to the dark elf**

**.**

**Shaden gently placed a hand on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa did nothing, she was so wrapped up in her own misery over an innocent act she didn't notice the kindness in this one. Tifa turned to face Shaden, as she did she was taken for a moment as always by the simplisitic beauty of her. **

**"Talk to me." Shaden requested. "Please, I hate seeing you this upset." Tifa paused for a moment.**

**"You wouldn't understand." Tifa said dismissivly. **

**"I wouldn't?" Shaden replied. "I know about your scar hun. I know everything that the two of you talked about during the nights by the fire." Shaden got up it was obvious for her to see that Tifa was not going to get over this any time soon. "You're my friend Tifa, we are all friends here. I only want to try to help you."**

**"Shaden." Tifa said. "maybe later I'll take you up on it." Shaden nodded she didn't like that Tifa was still hiding away. She felt better though that Tifa finally talked to her. She left the tent and tried to return to her studies, though with Tifa weighing on her mind it was hard.**

**The day went on and darkness was quickly upon them. Yuna, Katejina and Lenne came back. Shaden told them what happened.**

**"I feel really bad now." Yuna said. "Though I am thankful you tried to help her Shaden."**

**"Just give her time." Shaden said. "She's upset I know you didn't intend for it to happen the way it did." Yuna nodded. The night dragged by slowly. Yuna went to bed early that night, the day's ordeal weighed heavy on her. Katejina as always kept watch, while Lenne and Shaden got sleep as well.**

*********

**Dawn approached and on the small encampment a lone figure sat on a hillside. The rising sun reflecting off her deep blue skin, as she closed her eyes briefly as if absorbing the suns rays. When her crimson eyes opens, she smiled at seeing the brilliant sun. **

**Shaden loved watching the sun rise even though it meant waking up early to do so. At times like this when her heart was troubled by events of the previous day it provided her with a comfort. She stood up to go back when she noticed Yuna. She wasn't all that surprised, Yuna was also troubled by Tifa's unseemly outburst yesterday. She cast a glance at Shaden, then she rubbed the back of her neck as her friend approached.**

**"It's easy to see your in knots." Shaden said deciding the break the ice. Yuna nodded.**

**"I need to unwind." Yuna replied. "If anyone asks tell them I'm at the cave springs." Shaden nodded as she watched Yuna walk away. She shook her head, Yuna would bend over backwards for those she cared about, yet take little time for herself. **

**Shaden's attention was diverted when she heard something. Her hands ignited with power as she moved forwards towards the source of the sound. It was then when a young Viera came out her hands raised in a surrender pose.**

**"Don't hurt me." The young viera replied, she was in a white robe, a sign she was a healer. "I followed because I wanted to join you. But I really didn't know how to ask."**

**"You can join us." Shaden said with a smile. "As long as I get your name. I'm Shaden"**

**"Marjorie." The young healer said. Shaden smiled as she and Marjorie talked for a short time.**

******* **

**Tifa woke up early that morning, her eyes where dry from crying. Tifa shook her head, she was acting like a spoiled child. She should have talked more to Shaden, instead she continued her little tantrum oblivious to Shaden's good intentions. She ventured out of her tent, to her surprise she saw Shaden speaking with a white clad Viera. Shaden noticed Tifa as she went over obviously concerned.**

"**You ok?" she asked. Tifa nodded. "Tifa this is Marjorie she followed us." Shaden said as she indicated the young Viera.**

**"All the way here?" Tifa asked.**

**"Yep." Marjorie said. "Sorry for doing so but it's a thrill to meet you." Tifa smiled at the young Viera.**

**"Shaden, you see Yuna?" Tifa asked.**

**"She left about a half hour ago said something about the springs, she needed to unwind some." Shaden said.**

**"The cave springs?" Marjorie said.**

**"You heard of them?" Tifa asked.**

**"Only in legend." Marjorie nodded. "Can I go with you?"**

**"Sure, I see no harm in you coming." Tifa said, she could use someone else there while she talked to Yuna. "Lets go." The two left for the springs. **

**Tifa came to the mouth of the cave. Entered and froze in her tracks. Marjorie tried to get past her and she to froze. Yuna lay on her back in a pool of blood. Tifa's heart was caught in her throat. She heard a cold laugh, she looked and saw a Viera made of ice.**

**"Get behind me Marjorie." She said. Marjorie nodded and stayed behind Tifa.**

**"Your friend is alive." The creature said. "Go see her." Tifa went to Yuna, she was a bloody mess, and Marjorie followed**

**"I can save her." Marjorie said. "I can at least get it so we can move her to the camp."**

**"Do it." Tifa said she faced the creature. "Ice or Frost?" she asked.**

**"Ice." It cackled its voice hardly human though it's features where female. **

**"Ice." A strange voice said. "You disobeyed orders." A human woman with long silver hair stood in the entrance. "Pray for your sake she lives." Her appearance matched a name that Katejina gave which sprung to her lips.**

**"Sleet." Tifa said. "How could you do this to her?!" **

**"Oh relax." Sleet said with an evil grin. "The kid said she would make it. Anyway I came here to issue a challenge. In three nights I will return for an answer."**

**"What's the question?" Tifa asked.**

**"Accept a challenge from my lord Maelstrom. If you do then five nights after someone comes to confirm he'll come and you'll do battle. If you don't then next time she won't be as lucky." Sleet stated as she glanced at Yuna's unconscious form. Tifa snarled.**

**"Don't touch her!" she yelled so loud her voice echoed in the cave walls. "I'll accept his challenge!" Sleet smiled**

**"Someone will see you in three days to confirm." She said as she turned her back.**

**"Is he afraid?" Tifa asked with a wry smile. Now it was her turn to mess with Sleet's mind.**

**"Not at all." Sleet responded not turning around. "He's just too busy to be bothered with rabble like you." She walked off Ice following. Tifa went to Yuna and looked at Marjorie.**

**"We can bring her back to the camp." She said. Tifa picked Yuna up, she carried her slowly to the camp. She got to the camp and went to Yuna's tent where she lay her down on the mattress. The others noticed, Tifa filled them in and took them outside while Marjorie continues work.**

**"Poor Yuna." Lenne said. **

**Tifa got up and left the group feeling that she was the reason that Yuna was hurt. She heard footsteps behind her, and the ruffle of a robe.**

**"This is all my fault," Tifa said to the approaching person. "If I wasn't so dammed sensitive and listened to her she wouldn't be like this!" Shaden placed a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Your not to blame for this Tifa." Shaden said. "Everyone knows that, they won't pass judgement on you. Come now, Marjorie is working on Yuna even as we speak."**

**Tifa made no move, she stood there, eyes fixed on the morning sun. She felt a soft hand slip into hers and take hold. She squeezed in return and looked at Shaden. **

"**Come." Shaden said again. With their hands clasped together the two returned to the sight where they sat and waited. The sun was starting it's decent, activity resumed some in the camp. Shaden busied herself with some soil samples, in which she was explaining to Lenne, who took interest simply to take her mind off of Yuna. Tifa listened but sat by the tent, her friends knew it would do no good to try to pull her away. **

**Then Marjorie came out her youthful body sagged with exhaustion but she still smiled.**

**"She'll make it." She said. Tifa had to restrain herself from squeezing the young Viera in a tight embrace.**

**"How can we thank you enough?" Tifa said. She shook her head**

**"My pleasure." She said. Tifa went into Yuna's tent, Yuna lay on her mattress, and she was heavily bandaged. Tifa took hold on her hand and squeezed it. She stayed with Yuna through that night, and the next day. **

**That night Marjorie checked on Yuna, she was still resting, Tifa was asleep next to her, her arm draped over Yuna. The young healer smiled as she picked Tifa up and carried her to a part of the tent she could rest peacefully.**

**"Bring back memories?" a voice asked. Marjorie looked up and saw Katejina. "Of you and I back in the good days?" Marjorie nodded.**

**"It does." She replied. **

**"Maybe what happened with us all that time ago won't happen with them." Katejina commented.**

**"That was your own fault." Marjorie said bitterly. Katejina sighed.**

**"I just want a fresh start with us." She stated. Marjorie nodded with a smile.**

**"I'm willing." She said. Katejina smiled as she left.**

**"Goodnight Marj." She said.**

**"Goodnight." Marjorie said back Katejina was about to leave when Marjorie added. "Katey." Katejina chuckled as she left**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Midday on the next day Yuna woke up, she saw a Viera in white smiling at her.**

"**Welcome back." She said gently. "You've had someone here with you." She glanced at Tifa who lay asleep in the corner of the tent.**

**"She's been here the whole time?" Yuna asked weakly. Marjorie nodded.**

**"She felt guilty." She said. Tifa moaned as she woke up. She saw Yuna was awake. Marjorie smiled and left. Tifa went to Yuna.**

**"I'm so glad your ok!" she said. Yuna nodded and smiled. "I felt terrible. For what I did."**

**"Don't be silly." Yuna said. "It wasn't your fault." Tifa nodded.**

**"I was so scared when I saw you laying there." Tifa said. "I don't want to lose someone else."**

"**Tifa." Yuna said gently. "You don't have to tell me now what happened when your ready it will come out." Tifa nodded again.**

**"Get some rest." Tifa said. Yuna nodded.**

**"Thank you." Yuna said. "You're a good friend." Tifa smiled and left the tent. The others waited.**

**"She's resting now." Tifa said. "But she's ok"**

**"And what about you?" Lenne asked. "Sleet is coming tomorrow. Are you still going to accept her challenge?"**

**"I don't know." Tifa said. "I was angry before, not thinking clearly. I can't back down though."**

**"Tifa." Katejina said. "You can't be rash about this."**

**"Kate's right." Shaden said. "Think it through" Tifa nodded and excused herself to her tent. She lay down but didn't sleep she though. She heard a noise and saw Shaden standing there. She smiled at the dark elf.**

"**Everything tunred out alright. Am I correct?" Shaden asked. Tifa nodded with a smile, happy with the response, Shaden left.**

**Tifa's thought drifted to Yuna, she was her friend. She impusisly accepted the challenge for Yuna so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. She didn't know what do to now. That thought on her mind she drifted to sleep.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuna woke up early the next morning, her body ached all over. She got up and out of her tent. She noticed Tifa was getting out of her tent, Tifa noticed Yuna.**

**"Up early aren't you?" she said in a hushed voice. Yuna nodded.**

**"I'm going to the springs." She said. Tifa nodded.**

**"I'm going there too." She said. "Let's go before we wake the others." The two went up to the cave. Yuna went into the springs after changing out of her clothes with the garment grid.**

**"How does that thing work?" Tifa asked. Yuna thought**

**"I don't know." She admitted. "The person who made these say the obey your thoughts and the dressphere you select. If we try to get more details he reminds us he's only a kid."**

**"A kid made these?" Tifa said in shock. Yuna nodded as she went into the springs. Tifa frowned for a moment**

**'If Jessie was still alive she would have a field day with these things.' She thought. Tifa shook her head driving out the thoughts. Tifa explained to Yuna what happened with sleet and the challenge, Yuna listened.**

**"You should accept." She said. **

**"Huh? Why?" Tifa asked**

**"I think you can beat him." Yuna said. "You're a good fighter and you have that Materite or whatever it is."**

**"Materia." Tifa said. "But will it work here?"**

**"Only one way to know." Yuna said. Tifa nodded, she grabbed an Ice Materia and held it up and pointed it at the wall she concentrated for a second and the ice flew forth encasing the wall.**

**"It worked!" Tifa cheered. Yuna smiled. Tifa looked at the water. She slowly stripped off her clothes, Yuna averted her eyes so to not appear she was starring. Tifa then slowly went into the water. Yuna looked back and smiled, she was back in her gunner dress.**

**"It happened when I was only sixteen years old." She said. Yuna stopped. "I was a guide for our town. I volunteered because I thought my friend would be coming, when I didn't see him I was upset, even angry with him. I still did my job but the commander was a man named Sephiroth. I heard stories of how great he was but when I saw him he was cold hearted." Tifa paused.**

**"Tifa." Yuna said softly. "You don't have to do this to yourself." Tifa sniffled and looked at her friend.**

**"I want to do this." She said firmly. "Anyways, I still guided the solders, I was hoping maybe he would show up and surprise me. Something happened to Sephiroth too, he went crazy with something he saw. He was up in the old Mansion for days before he came out and when he did. He was different, he was a madman, and he killed everyone who tried to stop him…even my father. He nearly killed me I tried to avenge my fathers death he sliced me. I didn't know til five years later that my friend was there, he saved me." Tifa looked at Yuna, she saw nothing but sympathy. **

**"At least he was there for you." Yuna said. Tifa smiled**

**"He would always be there for me." Tifa said. "Even when my other friends would run off he would be there for me, even though I didn't know it. And yesterday it all came back to me in such a flood, I got so angry! And it nearly cost me a dear friend!"**

**"Don't talk like that." Yuna admonished. "I'm here and I'm ok." Tifa nodded and smiled. Tifa got out of the spring she dried herself off with a towel she brought with her. She and Yuna proceeded back to the camp. When they got there everyone was up.**

"**Yuna!" Marjorie cried when she saw her. "Look what I found!" Yuna looked. It was a Comsphere from Spira! Yuna put it on the ground, the image was a fuzzy, she banged on the sphere afew times and a picture came in. It was her cousin Rikku!**

**"So we can hear her?" Rikku asked. "It won't be like it was with Gippal?"**

**"I enhanced this one." A young boy said. "It will work."**

**"Rikku." Yuna called. Rikku looked up**

**"YUNNIE!" she cried "How are you?!"**

**"I'm good how are the Gullwings?" she asked.**

**"They're good, we got Calli to join as a chocobo breeder." Rikku said. Lenne came up next to Yuna.**

**"Yunas!" a voice shouted "Two of them I am in twice as much heaven now!" it could only be Brother, he's always had a crush on Yuna.**

**"Lenne?" Rikku asked.**

**"That's her." Yuna said. **

**"But how isn't she like you know dead?" Rikku asked.**

**"Who cares how she came back!" Brother shouted from the back "She is back and I can watch them both dance!" Rikku turned around and said something in her native Al Bhed tongue. Yuna giggled nervously**

**"It's complicated to explain. But really all I needed was my songtress sphere and alittle..hope." Yuna explained.**

**"Well you two girls be good now y'hear?" Rikku said.**

**"You bet!" Yuna said. **

**"Nice to see you again Yunie!" Rikku said as she waved. Just then Kremis ran over and grabbed the comm sphere and ran off. Yuna giggled.**

**"She a friend?" Lenne asked.**

**"Yeah, and my cousin." Yuna said. "She's the one who got me into the Gullwings."**

**"Seems spirited." Lenne smiled. Yuna nodded**

**"She is." She said. "she helped me a lot these past few years."**

**"Must be nice." Lenne said wistfully. "Having friends, like that."**

**"You never did?" she asked.**

**"Not really." Lenne said. "when I was not singing, I would be doing something else, it was odd. Here people surrounded me but I felt alone for a strange reason. Now I feel happy with myself at ease with my past." She looked down with a sad smile "Like the best thing that ever happened to me was that I died and came back." **

**"You have a chance for a new start." She said simply. Lenne nodded**

**"And I plan to make the most of it." She said. "But for now Yuna I think you need to rest, your still pretty banged up." Yuna nodded the bruises and bandages where gone healed by magic but she was still sore. She went to her tent and lay down for awhile. The rest of the day went without anything outside the ordinary happening.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nighttime fell the camp was light up by a campfire. When an odd hush covered the area. A wind picked up but it disturbed none of the leaves or trees. Tifa looked up, an older man hovered there holding a trident. His hair was silver and he had a full beard.**

**"I am Maelstrom." He said his deep voice seemed to shake the small camp. "You know why I am here, who of you is brave enough to challenge me? Or must I take a life." He looked at Yuna.**

**"Don't even go near her!" Tifa snarled. "What gives you the right to do as you please?'**

**"I am the wind and the rain, I am the heart of the storm the eye of the Hurricane, child." He said. "If no one steps forth to challenge me then the High Summoner will die this night!" Lenne stood in front of Yuna.**

**"We will not let you murder her!" she cried.**

**"Do you chose to take her place?" he smiled. Lenne swallowed hard but before she could answer.**

**"I'll fight you." Tifa said stepping forward.**

**"Tifa…" Lenne said.**

**"In five days then we shall meet and do battle." Maelstrom said. "I wish you the best of luck." He vanished. Lenne went to Tifa and grabbed her by the shoulders.**

**"Why?!" she demanded shaking Tifa. "Why did you volunteer? He will kill you! You might fight but he will kill you!"**

**"Lenne." Yuna said. "I think she can win." Lenne let go of Tifa, she sat down hands trembling.**

**"But how?" she asked. "You saw what he can do."**

**"I have tricks up my sleeve." Tifa said "And I'll need all of them too, he's going to be a tough one to beat." Lenne looked at Tifa, she was facing death yet she was confident she would win.**

**"I am sorry." Lenne said standing up. "If you think you can win then you should fight him." Tifa looked at Lenne,**

**"Lenne." She said "I'm worried too, but at least he won't know what to expect from me." Lenne nodded.**

**"If Yuna is confident you will win that is good for me as well." Lenne said. She walked off. Tifa sighed and shook her head, she never thought Lenne would be against this. Tifa walked off to find Lenne.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lenne wasn't that hard to find, she sat near a tree looking at the stars. She saw Tifa.**

**"You came to seek my approval?" she asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"No," she said. "But I am sorry if I upset you" Lenne sighed.**

**"Why would you so freely volunteer for it?" she asked.**

**"My whole life I have fought for other people." Tifa said. "I've lost many friends, I don't wanna lose another one."**

**"And if you die?" Lenne asked. "what of Yuna? What of the rest of us, we would have lost you."**

**"You make it sound like I'm going to die." Tifa said. Lenne shook her head.**

**"It is up to you if you survive or not." Lenne said. "The strongest force in the world is the force of will. If you will yourself to win you will, if you will yourself to fail you will."**

**"And what do you think?" Tifa asked. Lenne looked at the sky for a moment then turned her head and looked at Tifa.**

**"I think, you can beat him." She said. Tifa smiled.**

**"Thank you Lenne." She said.**

**"Remember Tifa." Lenne said. "You might not know this, but only you alone hold to power to victory or failure." Tifa nodded, she was starting to feel better about this but she was still nervous about the entire thing. She glanced back at Lenne, she sat against the tree arms wrapped around her knees, and she started to go but heard Lenne speak.**

**"Beautiful are they not?" she said looking at the stars. Tifa returned to where Lenne was and sat down next to her.**

**"They are." She agreed. "When I was a child I used to look at them all the time, when I grew up I still found time, it put me at ease."**

**"Gazing into the unknown can do that." Lenne said. "It puts the mind at ease. In Zanarkand I used to look at the stars all the time. Made me feel free from the burdens I had."**

**"Do you miss your home?" Tifa asked. Lenne shook her head.**

**"From what Yuna told me it's in ruins now as a result of Sinn." Lenne said. "I do not have a home there anymore. How about you do you miss your home?"**

**"I've had so many." Tifa said. "When I came here I lived in a place called Kalm. Was a peaceful town, not too far from the ruins of the great city Midgar. I miss my friends sometimes, and I miss him."**

**"Your lover?" Lenne asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"He vanished right before I started coming here." Tifa said. "I don't know if he's alive or dead."**

**"Have faith." Lenne said. "If he is alive he shall find you. If he has passed he is with you as we speak." Tifa laughed a small laugh**

**"Yunie told me basically the same thing." Tifa said. Lenne smiled as she stood up.**

**"Remember Tifa." Lenne said. "You have control over your own destiny, make it worth remembering." Lenne walked off. Tifa looked at the stars, they where so bright unlike the stars of her home. Tifa looked at the stars some more then went to her tent to sleep.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next morning Katejina was in a tree scouting when she heard a noise. She leapt from branch to branch until she saw something. She sighed, it was Hastings the would be assassin. Hastings was going about singing a moogle song. All Kate could get was the all to frequent use of the word Kupo. It looked like he was going to the camp. Katejina leapt down in front of him.**

**"KUPO!" Hastings shouted. "Don't hurt Hastings!"**

**"Didn't Yuna tell you to go home?" Katejina asked.**

**"Hastings want to help kupo." He said. "See Hastings brought his own Kupoie tent too." Katejina sighed. She heard footsteps,**

**"Katejina is there anything wrong?" Yuna asked as she came forward. "Oh hello Hastings."**

**"Lady Yuna kupo!" he shouted. "Lady Yuna will let me stay kupo." Yuna smiled.**

**"You will have to fight." She said. "You ok with that?" Hastings nodded.**

**"Hastings will kick everything's kupo!" he said. Yuna nodded.**

**"Just follow the trail." She said pointing down the road. Hastings ran down the road. Katejina sighed.**

**"Your too kind to some people." She said.**

**"We could use him." Yuna said. "Lets not be too harsh we don't even know what he can do."**

**"Lets hope your right." Katejina said. "I would hate for this to all fall through though because you had to be kind to a moogle."**

**"He's willing to help." Yuna said. "That counts for something doesn't it?" Katejina sighed.**

**"I respect your choice." She said. "Just don't expect me to hold his hand." Yuna nodded. They went back to camp where Hastings was busy setting up his tent. Everyone was already awake. Kremis came running into the camp sight and began sniffing Hastings.**

**"KUPO!" he yelled. "WOLF!" Hastings ran up the nearest tree. "Kupo go away! Kupo good doggie!"**

**"He's harmless." Katejina said. "Come on down." Hastings came down. "Let's see your weapon." Hastings showed her his gun, it was a simple make. "Ok take aim" Hastings took aim, he looked like we was imitating a chocobo. **

**"This good kupo?" Hastings asked.**

**"Hardly." Katejina countered. "You need to hold your arms straight out in front of you." Hastings did so. "Keep your body straight." Hastings adjusted his body. "Well now at least you look the part."**

**"Kupo! Goody goody kupo!" he cheered. Katejina walked past Yuna,**

**"All I did was teach him to aim." Katejina said noting Yuna's smile. Yuna watched Katejina as she left.**

**"She's an odd one." Marjorie said coming up. Yuna nodded.**

**"It's as if she doesn't want anyone to know what a kind person she can be. She covers up who she is to keep anyone from getting too close." Yuna said.**

**"She hasn't changed in the two years since she was in Nutsy." Marjorie said. **

**"You two know each other?" Yuna asked. Marjorie nodded.**

**"I was a Summoner at the time." She said. "She always kept her distance from the other clan mates."**

**"What made you become a healer?" Yuna asked. Marjorie shrugged.**

**"Seemed like the best choice." She answered. "I can defend myself, I still know how to summon. I heard you used to be a Summoner too." **

**"Used to be a High Summoner." Yuna said. "But I left that life behind long ago."**

**"Do you ever miss it?" Marjorie asked.**

**"Sometimes," Yuna said. "I'm enjoying myself now, before I was living a sheltered life, now there's danger and excitement. It's almost…fun"**

**"As you said there's danger." Marjorie said. "Afew days ago is evident of that." Yuna nodded.**

**"There are risks." She said. "I find it worth taking them or I would miss out on what life has to offer."**

**"Such a spirited outlook." Marjorie observed. "I could imagine what you were like as a Summoner."**

**"I was different back then." Yuna said. "Quieter, I normally kept to myself."**

**"Yet now you are a social butterfly." Marjorie smiled. Yuna nodded with a slight smile. "Well I must be off, I have things that need to be done, be well Yuna"**

**"Thanks, you as well." She said. Marjorie nodded politely and went off. Yuna though about what Marjorie said and of what she said to her. She had changed drastically since she left her old life behind. She gave orders instead of following them, it's as if she dropped down a wall and it was all because of him. He was only a dream of the Fayth but he gave her so much hope for the future. **

**A sound caught Yuna's attention, she looked and saw a large creature, and its fangs gleamed white. Yuna backed off but tripped, she heard something else. She saw Hastings out of the corner of her eye.**

**"Quick." She said to him. "Shoot it try to scare it away." Hastings shot at the creature but the bullets fly wildly. The creature slowly advanced on Yuna.**

**"Kupo oh dear, oh dear what do I do kupo!" Hastings worried. Hastings had an idea and made a whistling sound. The creature looked around confused and then went back to its cave. Yuna looked at Hastings in shock.**

**"You scared it away." She observed.**

**"Big kupo deal." Hastings pouted. "Hastings isn't real kupo with a gun, let lady Yuna down a lot kupo." Yuna shook her head.**

**"So your not that good at gunning." She said. "Maybe it's not what you were meant to do, maybe a caller or something dealing with animals?" **

**"Hastings good with Chocobo's!" he cried.**

**"Then there you go." She said. "Work on that." Yuna got up off the ground. She looked overhead she thought she saw someone. She sent Hastings on his way he bounced off with glee. As soon as he left.**

**"You can come down now." She called. Katejina leapt down and landed in a graceful crouch.**

**"Seems like you took care of Hastings ok." She observed.**

**"Sent him down the right path I hope." She said. "He has a lot of heart, it's no wonder you warmed up to him."**

**"I didn't" Katejina said. "I only taught him how to aim. Nothing more." Yuna nodded. Katejina leapt back into the trees her way of saying she was done talking. Yuna shook her head and went off.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Katejina was in the trees, she was startled when she heard someone come up behind her. She turned around and Shara stood there.**

**"Relax." Shara said. "I just got here." Katejina nodded, she looked at Shara and noticed her hand was rubbing her right shoulder.**

**"Still hurt?" Katejina asked.**

**"I would have to be a slow healer for an arrow wound to still hurt after two years." Shara scoffed. "I just can't believe you shot at me."**

**"You where attacking on of my clan leaders." Katejina said. "I couldn't allow you to hurt him. He still amazes me, how determined he was and he was only a little boy." Shara nodded.**

**"He certainly did command respect." Shara noted. "He had a good heart, sometimes I wish they where still here."**

**"Marche?" Katejina asked.**

**"All of them." Shara said as she looked at the sky. "I wonder if Ritz ever took my advice."**

**"You gave advice?" Katejina asked. Shara nodded.**

**"About her hair." Shara said. "She was born with it white, I remember being confused when she told me about it. She told me how her mother cried when she dyed her hair red, she got mad when she told me about it."**

**"And what did you say to her?" Katejina asked, she was curious Shara was never the type for giving advice to anyone.**

**"Told her how white hair makes someone special." Shara said. "How it's a gift." Katejina nodded. "Silly thing was she liked the white hair on the Viera's, which explains why she recruited them so heavily." Katejina was silent Shara was never the open type, yet she just opened to her. "I've made you speechless?" she continued. "The reason I'm here is to pass on the information I gathered on Maelstrom."**

**"Good." Katejina said. "We need it Tifa is going to fight him in afew days."**

**"One on one?" she asked. Katejina nodded.**

**"From what he said." Katejina said. "I'm not certain if it's true or not, I'm willing to bet he'll have his goons there."**

**"If that is true then it's going to be tricky keeping them all in line." Shara said. "Unless it's a trap."**

**"Not likely." Katejina said. "We'll all be there."**

**"As will his goons." Shara countered. "They engage you, he engages her. Makes sense if you stop and think." Katejina nodded.**

"**Lets get you to the camp so you can explain this." Katejina said. Shara nodded and they went to the camp. Everyone was there to Katejina's surprise.**

**"I found some information." Shara said. "but I'll only tell Tifa, since she's the one fighting Maelstrom and thus it only concerns her."**

**"Don't we have the right to know?" Lenne asked. Shara shook her head.**

**"Sorry, but no." Shara said as she and Tifa left the sight. Lenne shook her head.**

**"Don't take it personally." Katejina said. "She's like that."**

**"I'm sure Tifa will tell us when she gets back." Yuna said.**

**"I wouldn't bet on it." Marjorie spoke up. "I agree with Shara though I would love to know what she is going to tell Tifa I know it's none of my business and we'll all just have to find out later." Lenne sighed and got up.**

**"Lenne?" Yuna asked.**

**"Just going for a walk Yuna." Lenne said as she left. Yuna watched her friend leave.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lenne walked in the woods, she was oblivious seemingly to everything. She had no idea why she was bothered so much by Shara. Lenne shook her head again but heard a sound. She looked around but saw nothing, she heard something on the path ahead of her she saw a dark blue woman a cowl shielded her face. She was clad in dark leather and had two menacing looking daggers drawn. She sprung towards Lenne without a word, before Lenne could, act she felt something slice through her side. She screamed and fell to one knee clutching her side. Lenne heard a noise as Tifa came out from the brush followed by Shara.**

**"An assassin." Shara noted. "You ok?" she said to Lenne. **

**"I think so." Lenne muttered. Tifa took up a fighting stance, she felt something, and she's felt it before, her final attack the Final Heaven becoming active inside her. Tifa felt the attack was ready and charged the Assassin. She stood there and caught the fist as Tifa punched her. Tifa yelled in pain, she was also in shock her Final Heaven was blocked. The assassin kicked her away, Tifa fell to the ground clutching her hand. The assassin drew closer, Shara leapt as her but she merely grabbed Shara by the throat and tossed her into a tree, she landed in an unconscious heap. The assassin smiled as she drew her dagger.**

**"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" a voice cried. It was Yuna she leapt in firing both her guns, she dodged the bullets with ease. Yuna was cloaked in lights as she landed. She was in the Thief dresssphere.**

**"So that's a dress sphere." The Assassin said. "I'll have a closer look when I take it from your cold body."**

**"Try it." Yuna said. The assassin charged in Yuna leapt out of the way and hit her with a kick. She rolled with the kick and landed on her feet she threw shuriken as Yuna, which Yuna was able to avoid. Yuna tried another flying kick and his her in the jaw. She flew back and landed on her back. She got up and tossed a smoke bomb down. When the smoke cleared she was gone. Shara was waking up. Yuna noticed Lenne**

**"You ok?" she asked. Lenne nodded weakly.**

**"I will be fine." She said. Yuna looked at Tifa who was holding her hand.**

**"Let me take a look." She suggested. Tifa took off the glove, her hand was burnt. Tifa just stared at it blankly. Yuna helped Tifa to her feet. Shara helped up Lenne. The took them to the camp and they were inside the healing tent beings tended to by Marjorie. Yuna was outside the tent when Shara joined her**

**"She's useless like this." Shara said.**

**"Tifa?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yes," Shara said. "She will be easy prey for Maelstrom."**

**"She still has afew days." Yuna said. "I'm sure she'll be fine."**

**"I hope for her sake your right." Shara said as she leapt off. Yuna sighed. She went into the tent Tifa's first was being bandaged. Tifa was still almost a Zombie.**

**"Tifa." Yuna said softly. Tifa blinked afew times and looked at Yuna. She then looked down ashamed.**

**"It failed." She said.**

**"What did?" Yuna asked.**

**"My special attack, the final heaven." She said. "Somehow she blocked it."**

**"She saw it coming." Lenne observed. "When you came at her she knew something was going to occur. Would not you do the same?" Tifa blinked, she never thought of that.**

**"So what should I do?" Tifa asked.**

**"Do not depend on it as much." Lenne answered. "You are a skilled fighter Tifa. You can defeat Maelstrom but not if you keep like this." Yuna put a hand on Tifa's shoulder.**

**"We all have faith in you." She said. "but you have to have faith in yourself too. Let go all the negative and hold onto the positive." Tifa nodded as she put her glove on over her bandaged hand. They day was getting late darkness was already settling in.**

**"Thank you both for the words." Tifa said her words hollow. "I'm just going to my tent and try to rest." She left.**

**"You two did your best." Marjorie said. "It's up to her, she suffered a lot from her attack getting blocked."**

**"Her hand." Yuna said remembering. "It was burnt, and she was in a daze, she seemed to be in that daze until I spoke to her."**

**"She could have been in shock." Lenne suggested. She looked at her side and sighed.**

**"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.**

**"A rip in my dress." Lenne said. "I am not a seamstress." Yuna smiled.**

**"Remember that garment grid I gave you?" she asked. Lenne nodded and took it out. "Look for the songtress symbol." Lenne found it with ease. "Now close your eyes and concentrate." Lenne again obeyed, She was cloaked in lights and when they faded she was still in the songstress dress but it was fresh and clean.**

**"Impressive." Lenne said. Yuna nodded. Lenne knew Yuna was worried about Tifa. She had good reason to be worried in afew days Tifa would be in a battle of her life.**

**"I am worried for her too." Lenne said.**

**"She has to win." Yuna said. "she just has to." Yuna left the tent. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa lay in her sleeping bag, she didn't sleep, and she kept clenching and unclenching her fist. It still hurt, she sighed what was she going to do? Her anger got her into this mess, how was she going to get out of it? She couldn't let all her friends down and most of all she couldn't let herself down. Tifa was a crafty girl and a skilled fighter, but what good was that against one who can controls the winds and rains. Tifa thought hard, she thought for a long time, when she finally thought of something she smiled, she needed a trump card something she could pull at the last minute to save her. She then thought of earlier, her Final Heaven failed. Tifa thought back she was going to hit her with the attack but she grabbed the first, Tifa then remembered pain. What caused it? Tifa shook her head, she was too weary to think of it now. Perhaps something would come to her as she slept.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The next few days where a flurry of activity for Tifa as she continually trained and tried to put aside her doubts. All her friends where supportive of her, she wondered many times how she could be so blessed with such good friends. The day where she was to fight Maelstrom arrived all too quickly. At midday they waited at the cave springs. It grew cold and Ice was there, Yuna shivered in spite of herself casting a weary glance at Ice. It led them past the springs through a narrow passage, so narrow they had to go single file. **

**They reached an opening and it was huge there stood Maelstrom. The silver haired Sleet next to him, a young man stood next to Sleet his hair looked wet and was gray that was Rain. A Bangaa stood next to him in silver armor that was Hail. A white Vah Shir stood to Maelstrom's right that was Snow, another Ice Viera stood next Snow that was Frost.**

**"Stay here Marjorie." Yuna cautioned. "You too Hastings." They both nodded. Tifa stepped forward followed by Lenne, Yuna, Katejina and Shaden. Maelstrom nearly smiled and nodded.**

**"Go." He spoke and his henchmen attacked! Ice laughing wildly attacked Yuna, Snow leapt onto Lenne, Katejina was attacked by Sleet and Shaden was attacked by Rain, Frost and Hail oddly enough hung back inclined to simply watch.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ice laughing the entire time shot jets of ice at Yuna. Yuna rolled and was cloaked in lights. When the lights where gone she was in the purple and black outfit of a black mage. Ice cackled with glee as it shot a stream of ice at Yuna. Yuna spun her staff around producing fire, it engulfed the ice and the creature known as Ice. Ice screamed a final scream before melting. Yuna sighed in relief but she heard a frenzied scream it was Frost, it attacked Yuna knocking her down and out Yuna's staff rolled across the floor. Frost approached the downed Yuna smiling. Marjorie noticed the staff was close, she could get it. Without a word she dove out and grabbed the staff. She noticed Yuna was coming to. She threw the staff to Yuna but it landed short. Frost however noticed, with a scream it attacked Marjorie and grabbed her by the throat. Hastings saw it**

**"Kupo! Go Chocobo's!" he shouted. As soon as he called the Chocobo's came running out as if summoned by magic. The Chocobo's swarmed Frost it let go of Marjorie and she crawled to Hastings. Yuna recovered and grabbed her staff. The Chocobo's vanished Yuna spun her staff and created fire engulfing Frost. Soon Frost was a puddle, Yuna sighed and looked around**

**"YUNA!" Marjorie cried out. Yuna looked and saw the assassin come at her. Yuna blocked and back flipped turning into a thief as she did so.**

**"Can't we do this another time?" she asked in vain. "I'm busy enough."**

**"Confident aren't we?" she asked. She sprung towards Yuna and caught Yuna off guard, she slammed Yuna hard to the ground and Yuna lay still.**

**"Yuna!" Marjorie cried, she gripped her weapon. The assassin got up looking at the unconscious Yuna.**

**"Killing you is going to be sweet." She smiled. She was taken by surprise by Marjorie tackling her.**

**"Over my dead body!" Marjorie yelled. She cast a glance and Yuna was starting to regain consciousness. Marjorie got kicked in the side and was sent sprawling. She looked up and the assassin was coming down on her she closed her eyes but nothing happened, she opened them and saw Yuna fighting the assassin.**

**"Get to a safe place." She said. "And thanks for the help." Marjorie nodded and scampered off. She joined Hastings.**

**"Kupo, you're a crazy kupo!" he said.**

**"Thanks." Marjorie said with a smile.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Katejina went on the defensive right away, Sleet was a good aim, but it happened Katejina was better at dodging.**

**"So this was all a trap?" she asked as she fired two arrows.**

**"Sorry, but that's classified." Sleet smiled "But I'll tell your corpse after I kill you."**

**"Confident little bitch aren't we?" she asked. Sleet fired two arrows at Katejina who dodged them with ease. Katejina looked around her Yuna had taken out the ice Viera's and was busy with another fight, she looked for the others but had to dodge another arrow. Katejina rolled into position and shot at Sleet she got caught in the arm. Sleet cried out in pain, while she cried out another arrow pierced her throat. She fell lifeless to the ground. Katejina sighed and shook her head.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Shaden had her hands full with Rain, he was a sharp aim was all Shaden could do to avoid getting hit. Shaden tossed a blazing ball of fire at him and he dodged. He turned to fire at Shaden but something caught his attention. He dropped his weapons and ran off. Shaden looked and saw Sleet was down. **

**Rain ran to Sleet, he could see an arrow was in her throat she was still alive, she brought her hand up and caressed his cheek. Then Sleet's body went limp her hand dropped to the ground and her head fell back limply in his arms, her eyes closed introducing her to the darkness, he set her down. He looked and saw Katejina the skilled archer who killed his beloved Sleet. He grabbed his bow as he rose up, his mind filled with Vengence, that Katejina must die for killing his love! But he was then engulfed in flame, he screamed as he flailed around before falling to the ground dead**

**Katejina shot Shaden a look, but before they had time to exchange comments. They were forced to dive for cover, they had forgotten all about Hail. Hail fired pellets of ice at the women. Katejina fired afew arrows in an attempt to hit him but failed. Shaden tried blaze again but missed. He seemed to fly in the air. Shaden smiled**

**"Katejina get to cover!" she called. Katejina leapt behind a small gathering of rocks Shaden hoped it would be enough. She wove her arms and pointed them at Hail, Hail flew wildly out of control, and he found himself going downwards and smashed into the ground. He lay still, Katejina came out.**

**"What was that?" she asked.**

**"Gravity flux." Shaden said. "Nice little spell." Katejina nodded and they went to where Marjorie and Hastings where.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lenne wasn't having the luck her friends did, she wasn't a fighter. Snow was fierce and relentless she kept on coming. She dove at Lenne again Lenne dodged but she was tiring quickly. Lenne knew she had to end this fast and now, Snow attacked again and Lenne dodged and tossed her into the wall. Snow roared in anger. Snow charged again and knocked Lenne over, she struggled to get the cat woman off her but to no avail**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Tifa took another burst of flame from Maelstrom, Tifa tried for another kick but found he was fast, The battle had been in his favor. Tifa knew she had to turn the tide, she saw Sleet, Hail and Rain where taken down.**

**"Your followers are losing." She said.**

**"You won't win." He said. Tifa kicked him again and hit, Tifa followed up with more kicks and punches. Tifa felt a tingling sensation, her Final Heaven, but did she dare use it? Tifa shook doubts from her head and went into a combat flurry, she hit him with a flurry of punches, followed by a flipping kick, and a sweep kick, she then grabbed Maelstrom and back dropped him into the ground followed by an uppercut, she grabbed Maelstrom again and leapt with him, she then drove him down to the ground causing an explosion and a fissure to open in the cave, she then hit with the Final Heaven but Maelstrom somehow caught her fist, Tifa gasped but continued to followed through. It was her not doing that before which caused her to hurt herself, she drove her fist forward and the two were engulfed in an explosion.**

**Lenne was fighting to get Snow off her, behind her a fissure had opened, she knew she had the chance and flipped snow into the fissure, she fell screaming. Lenne got up she saw Tifa was down and so was Maelstrom. **

**Tifa woke up, she looked and saw Maelstrom was down, she did it she won! Her glee was cut short as she got slammed with a gust of air. She looked Maelstrom was up but he was badly hurt. Tifa clutched the small orb she had. It was her last resort but she had to use it. Tifa produced it and shouted**

**"ULTIMA!" the center of the cave was rocked as well as the entire cave, Lenne dove for cover, Yuna was still fighting the assassin they both fell into the fissure, and they clung on for dear life. Hastings and Marjorie hugged each other, Shaden kept her, Hastings, Marjorie and Katejina shielded, she looked at Tifa the brave girl was doing all she could to hang on. The blast faded and Tifa lay motionless, as did Maelstrom. Lenne ran to Tifa from her hiding spot. Tifa was bleeding badly, but she was alive, Maelstrom was dead. Marjorie ran out to help Tifa.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yuna clung to the side, she pulled herself up with a grunt, and she looked and saw the assassin. Yuna paused, she offered her hand.**

**"Take my hand." She said. The assassin looked at her but grabbed her hand, she got pulled up. Yuna landed with a thud the assassin stood over her.**

**"You have my thanks." She said before she knocked Yuna out with a kick to the head, she leapt to a small hole where she squeezed out. Yuna woke up a minute later, she looked but didn't see the assassin. She saw the others gathered around Tifa, she went to Tifa. Yuna knew how dangerous Ultima was to cast and Tifa laying there was proof the spell was as dangerous to it's caster as it is the opponent. Tifa was covered in blood, but upon seeing Yuna she did manage a weak smile.**

**"I did it.." she whispered weakly. Yuna knelt by her friend's side.**

**"Save your strength." She whispered. Tifa's eyes closed as she lost consciousness.**

**"I might be able to." Marjorie choked out tears in her eyes. "but she's so banged up. If I could get her to the sight I have salve and stuff that could heal her, but condition she's in if we move her she might die." Yuna grabbed Marjorie's hand and placed it on Tifa. **

**"Concentrate." She said. Yuna closed her eyes as did Marjorie, the healing magic went through Tifa's broken body, and Tifa was healed but not completely just enough so she could be moved. **

**"Look." Lenne said pointing at where they came in, the once narrow passage had widened. Katejina picked up Tifa and proceeded to carry to to the sight. Her friends followed suit. Once there Katejina placed Tifa in the tent where days earlier Marjorie treated Yuna. Marjorie entered and the others waited. Yuna paced the entire time nervous for Tifa. Lenne tried many times to sooth Yuna but failed to find the words. Finally Marjorie came out of the tent. Her young body sagged with exhaustion, yet the barest trace of a smile could be seen on her lips.**

**"She's resting." She said. "She'll make it, but it could be days before she wakes up."**

**"She will make it though, right?" Yuna asked. Marjorie nodded. Yuna went in the tent and sat cross legged at Tifa's side. Marjorie followed her in.**

**"You sure you want to do this?" she asked. "It could be several days before she wakes up Yuna."**

**"Tifa did it for me." Yuna said. "I wouldn't feel right if I didn't at least return the favor."**

**"You're wounded too." Marjorie said noting the cuts on Yuna. "Let me fix you up." Yuna nodded and Marjorie went to work.**

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

**The Assassin sat in her hideout; she wondered why the human saved her. Why would she risk her life to save her? The one hell bent on killing her? It made no sense. Her thoughts where interrupted as she heard someone come in. It was a figured clad in dark robe.**

**"Our masters want to know why you're taking so long with one human." He asked. "Are you losing your touch Drasalana?" Drasalana laughed as she shook her head.**

**"Tell our masters, she is tougher than I expected." She said dryly. "Something I hold in high regard of my victims, but she will die." The figure nodded and left. Drasalana wondered again why the human, why this Yuna risked her own life to save hers. It would be a shame to kill such a worthy opponent, yet she knew it was the only way. In the end she would honor her with a swift death, she felt it was the least she could do.**

It has been three days since they fought Maelstrom and his goons, in those three days Tifa has been unconscious, she risked sacrificing herself to stop him. Yuna stayed by her bedside, Tifa did the same for Yuna after an ice demon known as Ice savagely attacked Yuna.

**From time to time the others would come in to see how Tifa was holding up. Marjorie would check on her from time to time. She would also try to convince Yuna to get some rest. Yuna however kept true to her unspoken vow and sat by her wounded friends side. She sat ever vigilant by Tifa's side being there for support, but even an iron will such as her has to rest. She yawned again.**

**"You need to rest Yuna." Marjorie said noting her yawn**

**"I'll be ok." Yuna said shaking her head in a futile effort to stave off the urge to lay down and sleep. Yuna heard a sound, she looked and saw Tifa was awake!**

**"Yunie?" she asked weakly**

**"Hi." Yuna said. "How do you feel?"**

**"Tired." Tifa said. "And really sore. But I guess I'm lucky to feel anything."**

**"Just rest." Yuna said. Yuna got up as she saw Tifa close her eyes. Yuna left the tent and went to her own. She soon fell fast asleep.**

**Lenne sat by the trunk of a tree near the sight, the past few days she has been quieter than normal. The wind blew her hair around she didn't seem to notice her eyes where fixed on the stars. She remembered talking to Tifa about them, now Tifa was hurt badly Lenne wondered if all this was worth it? She shook her head angrily, of course it was! Lenne heard a sound she turned and saw Shaden, she took a seat next to Lenne.**

**"Something on your mind?" Shaden asked. Lenne nodded.**

**"Something bothers me." She said. "I do not know why but I almost feel bad for doing what I did to Snow."**

**"She was another living being." Shaden said. "Though she was evil, it pained you to take it's life."**

**"I keep wondering if I am any good to this group." Lenne said.**

**"Of course you are." Shaden said. "We all have talents or something that makes us special. Your is obvious, as is Yuna's"**

**"Yuna." Lenne said with a sad smile. "She's someone I do envy. She can do just about anything."**

**"So can you." Shaden countered. "Yuna got that way by not giving up. I think we could all stand to learn some things from her." **

**"We could all learn from each other." Lenne noted as she stood up. "I know I learned a lot from you all already."**

**"That's what friends are for Lenne." Shaden smiled. Lenne smiled as she left. **

**Shaden sat and looked out at the stars, when she was in the dark city of Neriak the stars where impossible to see. Shaden shuddered, the thought of her old home brought no good thoughts to her. She was branded an outsider for not practicing necromancy. She left the city none too late, and after finding the world outside Neriak to be unforgiving of her just because of her race she came to Ivalice. Here she met Tifa and Yuna, though good hearted the two could sometimes get into trouble. Sometimes she had to play the roll of a stern mother like figure to then. Yet through it all they stayed close, Shaden smiled, she knew just how strong Tifa was, she knew Tifa would make it through this ordeal. Shaden got up and returned to her tent to get some rest for the following day.**

**Yuna awoke early the next morning, she went to the medical tent but Tifa wasn't there.**

**"She went to the springs." Marjorie said when she saw Yuna**

**"Alone?" Yuna questioned.**

**"Of course not." Marjorie said with a small smile. "She's still pretty sore Shaden is with her. I thought the springs would soothe her aching muscles." Yuna nodded and left. Yuna went to the caves where the springs where. Tifa was soaking in them, resting her battered body she smiled as she saw Yuna.**

**"Feeling better?" Yuna asked sitting down near the edge.**

**"Some." Tifa said. "I still feel like I got trampled by an elephant. I ache all over, I won't be of use for awhile."**

**"Don't be silly." Yuna said. "You'll be good as new in no time if you let Marjorie treat you."**

**"Yuna, did the assassin attack you during the battle with Maelstroms minions?" Shaden asked from where she sat in the corner. Yuna nodded.**

**"A fissure opened and we both fell in." Yuna said hoping it would end there.**

**"And the assassin?" Shaden asked. Yuna paced around clapping her hands together lightly.**

**"Well ummm." She started nervously. "I pulled her up, I guess I messed up since I let her get away."**

**"Actually I'm glad you did help her." Shaden said. Yuna looked at Shaden.**

**"Shaden thinks she might know who the assassin is." Tifa said.**

**"I never thought Shaden saw the assassin." Yuna said. **

**"True I only caught a glance of her." Shaden said. "But she seemed familiar to me somehow."**

**"So something good came of it then?" Yuna asked. Shaden nodded.**

**"We aren't upset either." Tifa added reading Yuna's worried look. Shaden nodded.**

**"We would be more upset if you let her drop." Shaden said.**

**"How so?" Yuna asked.**

**"Because it wouldn't be like you to do that." Shaden said with a smile. "You're a good person Yuna, and we like you that way." Yuna smiled with a small laugh. Yuna then heard something she spun on her heels with her guns drawn. She saw nothing but looked harder, there was someone or something in the shadows.**

**"Come on out." She called hoping the fear stayed out of her voice. The figure staggered forward. It was the assassin! She staggered afew steps before collapsing to the ground. Shaden went to her.**

**"Drasalana." She whispered. The assassin looked up, she weakly put a hand on Shaden's shoulder.**

**"Good to see you again, my friend." She whispered.**

**"Friend?" Yuna asked as she came closer. Shaden nodded.**

**"She and I were friends growing up, when my family was hunted it was her who hid me from the patrols." Shaden said. "Dras, who did this to you?" **

**"The Brotherhood of the Blade." She answered.**

**"What's that?" Yuna asked.**

**"An assassin's guild." Drasalana answered weakly. "They paid me to kill you, when they thought I went soft they warned me. This is the result."**

**"Why am I so important?" Yuna asked. Drasalana didn't answer her eyes where closed.**

**"Guess we will have to wait on the answer" Tifa said as she came forth she was already dried and in fresh clothes. "What should we do? We can't bring her back to the sight."**

**"We could leave her here though." Shaden said. "She isn't that hurt, given a day she will recover."**

**"And be after Yuna again." Tifa cut in.**

**"It is possible." Shaden said. "But it is her choice to do so or not to do so."**

**"I think she should stay here." Yuna said hoping to avoid further argument. "Maybe she will see the light and stop trying to cause me harm."**

**"I hope your right Yunie." Tifa said casting an uneasy glance at the unconscious Dark Elf.**

**"You two go back to the sight and just let everyone know." Shaden said. "I'll tend to her and be down in abit." Yuna and Tifa nodded and left. Shaden bandaged the wounds she saw. She heard a moan and Drasalana was awake.**

**"Your..helping me?" she asked weakly. Shaden nodded.**

**"Save your strength." She said. "You'll be here until you recover."**

**"A cave?" Drasalana remarked. "How cozy."**

**"Seeing as how you tried to kill Yuna and Lenne you should consider yourself lucky." Shaden said.**

**"Only doing my job." Drasalana said a defensive tone in her voice.**

**"And I'm doing mine making sure you don't hurt my friends." Shaden said. Drasalana laughed.**

**"Never thought you would admit to having friends, not the Shaden I knew." Drasalana said. "You never let anyone close to you. You've grown quite a bit, I'm proud of you." Shaden smiled.**

**"Thank you." Shaden said quietly. "You helped me with that when I was younger, do you remember that time at all?" Drasalana nodded.**

**"I remember you mostly." She said. "A scared girl, you where so frightened those days."**

**"I had half the dragoons in Neriak on my tail and I was young and saw some of my magician class mates get executed!" Shaden said tears brimming in her eyes. "I was terrified!" Drasalana nodded sympathetically. She took off her cowl, it was tattered and useless to her, and she flung it to the floor.**

**"What was I thinking going into this line of work?" she asked.**

**"Well looking at these wounds I think it's safe to say your jobless." Shaden said. Drasalana shook her head.**

**"If only it where that easy." She said. "they'll come to finish the job, and while they are at it they might go after Yuna."**

**"We'll stop them." Shaden said. "I have to go, you'll be ok here." Drasalana nodded. Shaden left.**

**At the sight Yuna had explained the situation the reaction was better than she hoped. Everyone seemed ok the fact that Drasalana was up there.**

**"What about her pursuers?" Lenne asked. "they could find her and finish what they started. That means Yuna is in grave danger."**

**"Then we need to make sure they don't get past the caves." Shaden said as she walked up. Marjorie came up with a basket of fruits and breads.**

**"I tough she might like these." The young healer said timidly. Yuna nodded**

**"I'll go with you." She said. Katejina stepped forward.**

**"I'll come as well, to keep an eye on things." She said. The three left the sight again for the caves. When they got to the caves, Drasalana was crouched almost listening, Katejina stopped short as did Marjorie. Drasalana looked at them.**

**"They come for me." She said. "Leave, I'll lead them away." Yuna shook her head.**

**"I'm staying." She stated, Katejina nodded, she looked at Marjorie who shook like a leaf. She looked at Yuna a plea in her eyes.**

**"Marjorie." Katejina said her voice unusually soft. "We need you here, you have to let go it was an accident." Marjorie only trembled more violently and fell to her knees, tears running down her face.**

**"What happened?" Yuna asked. She remembered Marjorie during the fight in the cave against Maelstroms goons she was fearless not like this at all. **

**"Save the stories for later" Drasalana barked. "If she doesn't want to fight then send her for help."**

**"Marjorie." Yuna said. "Get the others." Marjorie managed to nod and ran off. She only got to the entrance when she stopped the basket fall from her hands. An assassin blocked her way. Katejina took aim but was attacked by two more, Yuna found herself attacked by two as well. One attacked Drasalana. The assassin attacked Marjorie, she was trembling so badly she couldn't even defend herself.**

**"Yuna!" Katejina shouted. "Try to get to Marjorie."**

**"I can't!" she cried. "They have me tied up as well!" Katejina cursed under her breath every move she tried they matched. The assassin on Marjorie kicked her, she was huddled in a ball her sobbing only seemed to invite him to do more harm to her.**

**"Please." She sobbed. "Leave me alone!" He grinned he kicked her again. Suddenly the sobbing stopped. Marjorie looked up her tear soaked face a mask of anger, her eyes glowing an odd white. The room began to shake the other assassins looked up. Katejina motioned for Yuna and Drasalana to come to her.**

**"We need a protection barrier Yuna." Katejina said. Yuna nodded and within moments she was dressed in white and a barrier was overhead.**

**"What's going on?" Yuna asked.**

**"Something with Marjorie, when she has these fits the summoning power in her goes out of control, she knew this before that's why she refused to fight." Katejina said. The room was then engulfed in a loud roar and flames the three woman huddled together Yuna could make out a large demon in the center.**

**"Ifrit?" she whispered. Within moments the demon and the fire was gone. Marjorie fell to the ground. Katejina ran to her followed by Yuna.**

**"Marj?" she whispered. Marjorie opened her eyes.**

**"I did it again." She said sadly "I lost control, I'm so sorry." **

**"It's easy to do." Yuna said kneeling by Marjorie's side. "The feelings become bottled up. It's easy to let them lose but not as easy to control them. But what made this happen" Marjorie looked at Yuna, Yuna could tell Marjorie was ashamed, but of what?**

**"I don't want to get into it." she muttered. Yuna nodded, **

**"When you feel the time is right then." She said. "However, you shouldn't let the past haunt you. I know it's hard to let go of Marjorie, but you owe it to yourself to try." The young Viera nodded. **

**"This is all well and good." Drasalana cut it. "But we really should worry more about the assassins and if they will send anyone after me."**

**"They sent six." Katejina said. "Maybe they think that's enough." Drasalana nodded but she wasn't convinced.**

**"I should leave." She said.**

**"Your not fully healed." Yuna protested.**

**"I'll be fine Yuna." She said. "Tell Shaden, I'll keep in touch. And thanks for all the help" Drasalana vanished into the darkness. Yuna watched her go, she turned to Marjorie and Katejina.**

**"You ok now Marjorie?" she asked Marjorie nodded. "Ok lets go then." She said as she left the other two followed.**

**They went to the camp, Yuna told them of the assassins and of Drasalana's leaving.**

**"She said she will keep in touch." Yuna told Shaden. Shaden nodded with a slight smile.**

**"It's all I ask of her." She said simply.**

**"So what do we do now?" Lenne asked.**

**"I suggest we keep moving, we defeated Maelstrom." Katejina observed "I know there is a town nearby we could rest there for abit before moving on." They spent the rest of the day cleaning up the camp sight, the caravan would move on the next morning. That night they where gathered around the fire. Katejina looked around.**

**"So much has changed in two years." She stated.**

**"How so?" Yuna asked curiously.**

**"Ivalice used to be so different." Marjorie said. "There where judges and laws, though you where observed I almost wish the judges would return."**

**"The Judges are gone?" Lenne asked.**

**"Mostly." Katejina said. "Some areas still have judges and laws, but for the most part the land has forgotten about them. To make things worse Ilendal was restored to life after the Prince returned to the real world."**

**"Ilendal?" Yuna asked.**

**"Puppet of the palace." Shara said as she leapt down. "He was defeated by Marche or that's how we heard it."**

**"That's what happened." Marjorie said. "I was there, so was Katejina!" Katejina nodded.**

**"Marche wasn't anything special on the outside." Katejina said. "But he was so determined, he made friends of the entire clan. We knew if we helped him Ivalice would vanish, but we did so anyway."**

**"But Ivalice is still here." Tifa said. **

**"Ivalice is still here to us." Katejina said. "Somehow when the prince took himself and the others back to their world, this world opened gates to your three worlds. It's hard to figure out how that happened, even the wise men have given up."**

**"What about the prince?" Yuna asked. "And Marche and his friends."**

**"They are back home." Shara said. "Just as he desired, just as they all desired, even though some had more than they even did in their world."**

**"But to them it was a fantasy." Lenne said. "To us this is a world, to them it was something out of a book or a game. To them it was a wonderful fictional world. They lived in a fantasy a dream by the way I hear you all talk."**

**"This world has been around for millenniums." Shara countered. "It is as real as you or I."**

**"But Marche and his friends coming here was a dream." Yuna said. "I don't know why, I wasn't around, but I do know that if they did stay here they would be depriving themselves, since to them this place was…an escape."**

**"It's not worth arguing over." Shaden said. "We could bicker all night about what was real and what wasn't real, in the end we still don't know."**

**"Shaden's right." Marjorie said. "To us it was all real, it should stay that way, with all of us. We had a reason to fight back then, we have a reason now."**

**"And why did you fight?" Shara asked Marjorie.**

**"Marche was my friend." Marjorie said. "Why wouldn't I fight for him?"**

**"And now?" Shara asked.**

**"Shara." Katejina said. "Don't you think your prying?" Shara shook her head.**

**"I fight for my friends." Marjorie responded. "Like before. Why do you fight?" she looked at Shara, she stood still for a moment as if she was unprepared for something like that.**

**"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She finally said. "Was so much easier when the clans where largely active we would fight and engage in clan wars no one cared too much. It's different now the clans have mostly vanished."**

**"Well there are still friends." Yuna said. "Isn't that what clans where, a group of friends?"**

**"It's what they grew into." Katejina said. "Didn't always start off the way though."**

**"Kind of like this." Marjorie noted looking around.**

**"Charming." Shara said. "Well excuse me I should get going." She left.**

**"Every time I think we make progress getting her to open up she shuts us out." Tifa said shaking her head.**

**"It's how she is." Katejina said. "Don't let her bug you."**

"**Most Viera seem to be that way." Shaden noted. "Present company excluded of course." She noted Marjorie with a smile.**

"**I have a question." Tifa spoke up. Katejina and Marjorie looked at her. "What exactly are Viera?" Katejina sighed as she leaned against a tree.**

"**We are what you see." Katejina replied.**

"**Shara seems different." Yuna observed. "Her skin seems to be a lighter color and her hair is a lot shorter."**

"**That's because she's a Vana." Marjorie blurted out.**

"**Vana?" Lenne asked.**

"**There are two different types of Viera." Katejina explained. "Marj and myself are Veena. Shara is a Vana, we are all Viera however."**

"**What's the difference?" Yuna asked.**

"**Not much really." Marjorie filled in. "Except for our appearances."**

"**Yes." Katejina concluded. "Look, the night is getting late, I suggest we all try and get some rest."**

**The others nodded the rest of the evening went by and soon it was morning. **

**The caravan was loaded and ready with Tifa and Marjorie in the wagon. They went to the town of Spiron, which was governed by Ilendal. They where there by mid morning Yuna was shocked by what she saw. It was Rikku who looked like she in a hot argument with a man in red.**

"**How do you know her?" Ilendil asked.**

**"She's my cousin!" Rikku exclaimed. "And she wouldn't do this Yunie wouldn't hurt a fly!"**

**"We have witnesses." He countered. "Saw a light brown haired girl with a rose colored hood, green eyes and a blue skirt. Is that not her."**

**"Well…" Rikku said. "It's her but it's not her Yunie wouldn't do anything like that!" Ilendil looked to the entrance where a caravan was coming in. Rikku looked and saw Yuna, Rikku ran to her.**

**"Yunie!" she said. "Whatcha doing here shouldn't you be someplace else?" she laughed nervously.**

**"What's wrong Rikku?" Yuna asked.**

**"Well umm you see it's like this." Rikku started.**

**"You're under arrest for murder." Ilendil said.**

**"WHAT!" Tifa said as she got out of the wagon. "When? She was with us the entire time!" **

**"Then your all charges as accomplices." Ilendil said,**

**"That is not fair!" Lenne protested. "She did not do anything, and neither did we."**

**"Yeah!" Rikku spoke up. "I keep telling you she's innocent!"**

**"Keep this up and I will call the guards." Ilendil said sternly.**

**"I'll go." Yuna said suddenly.**

**"Yuna.." Tifa said. "You can't be serious, you're innocent."**

**"But if I go." Yuna continued. "My friends don't get locked up."**

**"I will only take you for questioning." Ilendil said. "Your friends can stay as long as they obey the rules."**

**"Yunie, don't go!" Rikku begged. "you didn't do anything wrong! Did you?" Yuna shook her head.**

**"Don't worry about me." Yuna said. "I'll be ok."**

**"Yuna." Lenne said. "Do not do this, we can figure this out together." Yuna shook her head.**

**"All that would do is cause more problems." Yuna said. "At least this way these people can be granted the illusion they are safe." Lenne looked around they attracted a crowd and guards came with shackles. Lenne look at Yuna and saw no fear, she always wondered how Yuna could have such strength to stay so strong in these times. The shackles where placed on Yuna and she was taken away. The others where lead to a large house where they where ushered in. Tifa went to a table and slammed her fist down, the table threatened to give.**

**"It is not easy for any of us." Lenne said. "We have to trust Yuna." **

**"Yeah." Rikku cut in. "Maybe Yunie can talk some sense into the bone head." Tifa sent her hand slamming down again this time the table collapsed into a pile of broken and splintered wood. Rikku eeped and put some distance between her and Tifa.**

**"Breaking things won't make things better." Katejina said.**

**"We need to find this person and free Yunie!" Rikku said.**

**"Someone shut her up before I SHUT HER UP!" Tifa growled. Rikku eeped again and went to the second floor with Marjorie and Hastings.**

**"That was uncalled for." Shaden said. "I know your upset about Yuna but she does have a point. Sitting her breaking tables and threatening her won't clear Yuna's name." Tifa shook her head and slammed her fist into the wall.**

**"Tifa." Lenne purred in a comforting tone. "you need to calm down, right now we at least know she is ok." Tifa said nothing. She sank to her knees looking down.**

**"She's my friend and I was helpless to do anything." She said softly.**

**"We all where." Lenne said. "but she was right anything else would have only made it worse. For everyone." Lenne placed her hands on Tifa's shoulders in an effort to calm her down. In all truth Lenne was upset as well, however she knew Yuna's choice was just that, her choice. She made it in every confidence it would be the right one.**

"**And that makes it right?" Tifa asked.**

**"We can do one of two things." Katejina said. "We can sit her and break things and send Rikku into hiding or we can go out there and try to find information." Tifa looked down and shook her head again she then winced in pain. Her hand gently rubbed her midsection. She didn't need this, her body was still sore from the Maelstrom battle. She should be resting, but she knew Yuna needed her. She couldn't let her down, not like this.**

**"Yunie" she whispered sadly.**

**Rikku was trying to hear what they where saying from the stairs.**

**"Ooooh why do they have to talk to quietly?" she complained.**

**"Think this is a smart idea?" Marjorie asked. "You've seen how upset Tifa is, she would most likely kill you if she saw you doing this."**

**"Well I need to do something." She said. "I need some place to start."**

**"Why not with us?" Tifa said as she came up. "you're her cousin you can help us can't you?"**

**"You want my help?" Rikku asked.**

**"Well, Lenne, Kate and I are going to see if we can see where these murders happened. You have any idea?" Tifa asked.**

**"Not really, I popped into here before you guys came and well… I kinda landed on the red guy." Rikku said.**

**"Landed?" Marjorie asked.**

**"Not my fault." Rikku said defensively. "The portal thingie put me in a tree and when I fell, I landed on him."**

**"You hear anything before hand?" Tifa asked.**

**"Something about a house on the fancy corner of the town." Rikku said then sprung to life "Oooh oooh I remember a name!"**

**"What?" Tifa asked.**

**"The LaGrance estate." She said**

**"LaGrance?" Marjorie asked. "I remember that name very powerful high class people. If the killer did hit there it would make then infamous."**

**"Oooooh, isn't infamy a bad thing?" Rikku said. Marjorie nodded.**

**"Let's worry about that after we go there." Tifa said. "Rikku you coming." Rikku nodded and ran down the stairs.**

**"You better now?" Marjorie asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"Some." She said and she went down the stairs. Soon they where outside following Rikku to the house. When they got there they saw guards all over the place.**

**"This doesn't look good." Rikku said A guard saw them and approached.**

"**State your business." He said.**

**"What happened here?" Tifa asked. "We are investigating something that happened here."**

**"Ah, you're the people with the supposed killer." He said. "Ok come with me." He led them into the house and into the master bedroom. Guards where all over the place again. He pointed to the ceiling where there was what looked like a shattered mirror.**

**"It was said the killer shot the glass causing it to fall down on the unfortunate souls under it." He said. Tifa looked at the sheet covered in blood.**

**"They under there?" she asked. He nodded.**

**"Can we take a look." Katejina asked.**

**"You won't like what you see." He warned. Katejina nodded. Kate, Rikku, Lenne and Tifa along with the guard went to the bed and the sheet was pulled off. Rikku looked away first.**

**"Oh gross." She said. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Two young people lay there shards imbedded in them, they where missed various body parts, both of them eyes where opened in sheer terror. The sheet was put back over them. Tifa shook her head to shake herself out of the state of shock she was in.**

**"It can't be Yuna." She said firmly. "Yuna would never do this."**

**"I agree." He said. "I met her once. My chocobo went lame after field trail gone wrong. My squad leader made me take it out into the wild and shoot it. I didn't wanna but orders are orders. I took it out and there was this woman in white sitting there. She saw my injured stead and fixed him up to like new, she said she couldn't bear the thought of any suffering."**

**"That's Yunie all right." Rikku said.**

**"Sounds like something only she would have a heard big enough to do." Lenne said. "I agree with Tifa, Yuna isn't responsible for this someone else is."**

**"Who can look like others?" Katejina asked. "I agree that this is way to bad a thing for us to even consider Yuna, but Ilendil seems to be hell bent on making her guilty. Also what about the witnesses he said they have."**

**"You heard that?" Rikku asked.**

**"These ears are for more then making me look cute." Katejina said. "And no you can't touch them." Rikku kicked at the ground.**

**"So where do we start?" Lenne asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"This is all too much for me." Tifa said. "Why would anyone want to do this just to make her look guilty." Just then an elderly gentleman came up.**

**"Excuse me." He asked. "I heard you inquire about the murder? Perhaps I can help."**

**"What do you know." Katejina asked.**

**"I know that those there are not the lord and lady of the house but their son and his bride." He said.**

**"Bride?" Tifa asked.**

**"Yes the where wed yesterday." He said. "Such a happy couple, a happier pair you would be hard pressed to find. The lord and lady of the house decided to leave it to him last night." The lord and lady of the house, left this to them as a wedding present."**

"**Where are the lord and lady?" Lenne asked. The old man sighed.**

"None have seen them in some time. Pressing matter I suppose." He said.

"**What about the other night?" Tifa asked. **

"**Then she came, I saw her as she stood over their bodies, her eyes like 2 green lights." He continued**

"**Two?" Rikku asked. "then it's not her Yunie has two different colored eyes!"**

"**Your right." Lenne said. "Has to be someone taking extreme measures to do this to her."**

"**I would have to look into her eyes to be able to tell if she where the killer or not." He said. He walked off.**

**"Can we go?" Rikku asked. "I'm getting freaked just being near them." She nodded to the bodies. They left the place, Rikku was still shaken**

**"Rikku." Tifa said. "Try to relax." Rikku only fidgeted some more.**

**"I can't help it." She said. "I'm so worried about Yunie."**

**"She'll be fine." Tifa said trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. "She's a strong girl, she'll be ok but we have to be strong for her." Tifa then winced in pain.**

**"Hey, you ok?" Rikku asked. Lenne went over.**

**"We should get you back." Lenne said. "You're still injured from Maelstrom." Tifa shook her head.**

**"I'll be fine." She managed to say.**

**"You won't do Yuna much good if you're forcing yourself along. You got beat up pretty badly." Katejina said. "Lenne and I can take it from here. Rikku you can take her back then find us we should still be around here."**

**"Your not going to try to ditch me are you?" Rikku asked. Katejina shook her head with a slight smile**

**"No as tempting as it is to do so, we'll wait for you here." Katejina said. Rikku left with Tifa.**

"**Sorry for before." Tifa said to Rikku. "I was just so angry."**

**"Your not now are you?" Rikku asked. Tifa shook her head. Rikku grinned as they reached the house. Tifa went in and Rikku went back to the others.**

**"One more time." Ilendil said.**

**"I told you already, I told you three times where I was." Yuna protested. "Why won't you listen?"**

**"We have witnesses against you." He stated. Yuna was in a small room for the past two hours Ilendil pumped her for information a larger man stood against a corner he didn't make a move or a sound all he did was observe. Yuna put her head in her hands. It was hopeless, Ilendil wasn't listening to her instead he was drawing his own conclusions. Yuna looked up as she heard something, an older man came in and went to Ilendil.**

**"I wish to look at the accused." He said. Ilendil nodded. Yuna stood up the man looked into her eyes. If was all she could do to keep from looking away. After what seemed like an eternity the man spoke.**

**"She is not the one." He said. The man in the corner looked in shock.**

**"Ilendil!" he screamed. "I though you assured me you have the right person!"**

**"I thought I did." He countered. "She matches the description."**

**"But I wouldn't kill anyone in cold blood." Yuna said. **

**"You red haired oaf!" the large man screamed. "Take this girl to a holding cell she'll be released in the morning!"**

**"I must protest!" Ilendil said. **

**"Just shut it!" the large man shouted as he left. Yuna now knew why he didn't talk. He can't talk he just yells. Two guards came in for her and lead her to a cell, she was unshackled and the door was closed. Yuna lay down on the bed, it was rusted and hard. Yuna tried to convince herself that she would leave this place tomorrow and everything would be good. Yuna closed her eyes, all she could do now is wait.**

**Rikku wandered the streets, it was getting dark and the glow of lamplight filled the houses and the street. Rikku heard a voice**

**"Rikku." The voice whispered it came from close by, Rikku looked and saw Yuna! She ran over.**

**"Yunie!" she said. "Aren't you supposed to be with the red haired guy?"**

**"He let me go." Yuna said. "Come with me Rikku I have something to show you." Rikku paused, It looked like Yuna but didn't act like her at all, and she almost seemed rushed. Rikku grabbed Yuna and turned her around…Rikku saw two green eyes.**

**"You're not Yunie!" she cried. The impostor reached for her gun, which Rikku quickly kicked out of her hand before taking off like a shot. Rikku heard footsteps, whoever it was, they where right behind her. Rikku jumped and climbed over a fence, she looked for a place to hide. She found someplace and hid, she looked out and saw the impostor come over. She looked around but then shook her head, she took off in another direction. Rikku followed.**

**Tifa lay asleep in bed on the second story of the house they where allowed to stay in. She had been so worried about Yuna that sleep came easy to her. As she slept a shadowed figure crept in. On the surface she looked like Yuna, but she was evil, she quickly reached for her gun and pointed it at Tifa's head gently. That when the trap was sprung! Tifa with cat like reflexes grabbed the imposter and flung her onto the bed. Tifa leapt out and landed in a graceful crouch, the impostor grabbed the bed sheet and tossed it over Tifa. She then took Tifa's form as she heard someone approach.**

**"Kupo!" Hastings said. "What's going on kupo?"**

**"The killer she's under that sheet!" Tifa said. Hastings jumped on trying to hold down the person under the sheet.**

**"Keep them there, I'll go get the guards." Tifa said and ran off. Rikku was coming in when she was almost bowled over by Tifa. Rikku ran upstairs to Tifa's room where she saw Hastings engaged with someone.**

**"Kupo. The killer is under here kupo!" Hastings said. Lenne came in, as did Katejina and Shaden.**

**"Hold it." Rikku said. "This might not be the killer!" Rikku pulled the sheet off and Tifa was there.**

**"What happened?" Lenne asked.**

**"The killer came in for me and I surprised her, next thing I knew I have a sheet thrown over me and Hastings was trying to pummel me!" Tifa explained.**

**"Kupo. Hastings was told killer was under sheet by Tifa kupo." Hastings explained.**

**"Ooooh we let the killer get away." Rikku said pouting. "But I know it's not Yunie!"**

**"So do I." Tifa said. "the eyes gave her away."**

**"So what now?" Katejina asked.**

**"We go to the guards and tell them what happened." Tifa said. "they might believe us. I think me and Rikku should go since we both saw the killer."**

**"But what if whoever it was comes after us again?" Rikku worried.**

**"The killer is exposed." Katejina said. "Anything it does tonight would be risky, since it was spotted already." Rikku fidgeted some and uneasily went with Tifa. They went to the main guardhouse where they explained what happened to a large bald man.**

**"Well that dope Ilendil sure did screw up." He yelled**

**"No need to yell we're right here." Rikku muttered. She eeped as the man cast a glare at her.**

**"Wait here I'll have your friend released." He yelled. He went off Rikku watching nervously. He went to Yuna's cell he saw Yuna her back was to him he assumed she was asleep.**

**"Hey wake up you're free to go!" he said loudly. Yuna woke with a start but she heard the words. She was free. She followed the man to a room where she was given back her weapons, garment grids and dressspheres. She then followed to where Tifa and Rikku waited for her.**

**"Yunie!" Rikku called as she went to her. "You ok the red guy didn't give you any trouble did he?" Yuna shook her head.**

**"I'm ok, even better now I know I'm not guilty." Yuna said.**

**"We were all worried about you." Tifa said. Yuna nodded and went off with her friends. As they got outside they heard a voice over a radio**

**"Rikku this is brother we need you back on Spira on the triple!" he commanded.**

**"This isn't a good time." She sang. "Yuna needs me with her."**

**"It's an order!" he cried. Rikku looked at Yuna.**

**"It's ok I'll be fine Rikku thanks for all your help." Yuna said with a smile.**

**"Ok Yunie, be a good girl I'll be back ASAP!" Rikku said then to Brother. "Make the portal someplace where I don't land on people" Rikku saw a portal open and jumped through the portal closed after she went through. **

**Yuna and Tifa went to the house, she was warmly greeted, soon after everyone dispersed. It was only Yuna and Tifa left and Tifa stared at the fire in the fireplace. Her hand gently rubbing her midsection, Yuna could tell she was still sore.**

**"Tifa." Yuna said. "Everything ok? Your still hurt you should be resting and recovering" Tifa shook her head slightly.**

**"I doubted you for a moment." She said. "For a moment I thought you really where the killer and it drove me nuts. I was so angry, I even lashed at Rikku. I felt like I had given up on my friend."**

**"I know how you feel." Yuna said. "I didn't know what to think of myself either, I knew I didn't do it but I kept wondering if somehow I did and just forgot about it."**

**"I should have known you better than to do something so horrible." Tifa said. "I'm sorry."**

**"Nothing to be sorry about Tifa." Yuna said. "I might have an idea on how to catch my impostor." Tifa looked up, she never understood how Yuna could take things in such great stride.**

**"Good." Tifa said. "Maybe we can stop all of this before it gets worse. Goodnight Yuna. I'm going to try to get some sleep, you should do the same." Tifa said as she got up and left. Yuna sat alone for a while she herself trying to figure out why. Why her? Why murder? Why this town? In the end she didn't have much luck. Yuna went upstairs Tifa told her about. On her way to her room Yuna passed an open door she looked and saw Lenne in the room looking out a window.**

**"Come on in." Lenne invited. Yuna went in, she felt uneasy, Lenne was her friend but the tone in her voice suggested something else, sorrow. **

**"What's up?" Yuna asked.**

**"When you saw that sphere of Vegnugun and heard my name, what did you think?" Lenne asked. "What where your feelings." **

**"I was angry, I don't know why I was so angry, it was small at first since I had a lot to do but after I sang that night. I had time to brood and I just got so angry and meant to ask it to myself but I ended up screaming it just who the heck is Lenne." Yuna said. **

**"You hated me?" Lenne asked. **

**"No!" Yuna said quickly. "I had no idea who you where, it wasn't until later that I really knew and when I did I almost felt stronger for it. Wasn't until the concert in Thunder Plains that I truly knew. It was odd it was almost like you where with me as I sang, I almost saw you next to me."**

**"I was there." Lenne said with a small smile. "You did quite a good job singing that song. It was no wonder my thoughts where broadcast on the sphere screen you really let yourself go that night." **

**"I still don't remember a lot about that night, I blacked out after I was finished with the song." Yuna admitted. Lenne gently placed her hand on Yuna's hand.**

**"You can remember it Yuna." She assured her. "but don't rush it." Yuna nodded. **

**"Thank you Lenne." She said. "And goodnight."**

**"Sleep well." Lenne said. Yuna left and went to her room where she fell asleep after hitting the bed.**

**Morning came upon the town and a portal opened over a house and Rikku came flying out. She looked down.**

**"Last time I let Brother do anything." She muttered to herself she stepped carefully but slipped, she slid down and landed on something. She looked down.**

**"Uh oh." She said. It was Ilendil. She giggled nervously "Umm aren't you going to thank me for dropping in?" She got off Ilendil who glared at her. She backed off she knew she didn't want to get on his bad side more than she did already.**

**"If that happens again the price you pay will be dire." He snarled and he walked away.**

**"Yeesh what a grouch." She muttered to herself.**

**"Rikku!" a voice called. Rikku looked and saw Yuna coming towards her. "You ok? I saw what happened."**

**"Not my fault he's all in red it's like he's a giant target." Rikku said. Yuna giggled.**

**"Come on we know how to catch my impostor." Yuna said. Rikku followed Yuna to the house. Everyone was there.**

**"The plans almost ready." Tifa said after Rikku and Yuna came in. "Yuna will tail the killers target to the area and get the jump on him and we just need someone who saw the killer to be bait.**

**"So who's going to be the bait?" Rikku asked then noticed. "Why is everyone looking at me… OH NO! Not me, uh-uh no way!"**

**"Rikku come on." Yuna pleaded. "You're the only one who got a good look at whoever it was. Besides I won't let anything bad happen to you." Rikku looked at Yuna; she looked like a dog that was told to sleep outside.**

**"You promise?" she whimpered.**

**"Yup!" Yuna said. Rikku nodded.**

**"Ok I'll do it." Rikku said. With that being said everyone got ready, Yuna went up to her room, Tifa followed. Yuna was grabbing as many clips for her gun as she could discreetly fit in the pockets of her gunner dress.**

**"A lot of Ammo for one job don't you think?" Tifa asked. Yuna stopped and turned to face Tifa.**

**"I might have to be ready to kill it." She said "If it hurts Rikku or anyone it's too much."**

**"So you'll kill, and how does that make you better Yuna?" Tifa asked. Yuna shook her head.**

**"It's a last resort." She said. "I want answers but I don't want anyone else getting hurt by whatever this is."**

**"You're letting anger cloud your judgment." Tifa said. "You're a good person Yunie, don't let something like this change you." Yuna paused for a minute she never heard Tifa talk like this.**

**"You talk like you've been there." Yuna said. Tifa nodded.**

**"All I ask Yuna is you do whatever you can first save the violence for a very last resort, you're better than that." Tifa said putting a hand on Yuna's shoulder. **

**"I will." Yuna said softly. Tifa smiled.**

**"You know I would go in Rikku's place if Marjorie let me." Tifa said. **

**"Rikku can handle herself fine she just tends to get nervous." Yuna said. I'm sure she'll be fine." They heard Rikku from the hall.**

**"Hey that's the COM sphere, come on doggie give it to auntie Rikku." She said. The heard the sounds of growling and Rikku struggling before a thump and the following "Owies!" from Rikku before they heard her leave in pursuit of Kremis. Tifa shook her head.**

**"Thank you Tifa." Yuna said. Tifa turned to Yuna.**

**"I just don't want you to lose yourself." Tifa said simply. Yuna nodded, she knew what she was going to do tonight would be hard. But Yuna had friends; she would do anything to protect. That day went by all to quickly and soon nightfall was there, the imposters' prime time to strike. Rikku stood out in the middle of the town.**

**"Ok miss psycho killer where are you?" Rikku said nervously to herself. "I hope you don't come try to kill me while I'm standing here like a total doofus." Yuna was crouched on a rooftop not too far away, ready at the slightest sign to go into action. Rikku heard a sound she saw Yuna, but this one had a gun pointed at her.**

**"Umm hi!" Rikku said nervously, as she backed off, she tripped and landed on her backside. She tried to crawl away. Yuna saw this and decided to act, but it was already to late as the killer pulled the trigger!**

**Somethings freeze in time, for Rikku this was one; a bullet from the fake Yuna's gun was going straight towards her! Rikku cried out and huddled in a ball, she awaited impact but felt nothing. She opened her eye she was flat on the ground Yuna, the real one standing over her.**

**"You ok?" she asked. Rikku nodded.**

**"Go get her Yunie!" she said. Yuna nodded. The imposter aimed again but got shot in the shoulder by Yuna. The blood was an odd green color.**

**"Gross, green blood." Rikku said. Yuna followed the impostor. Yuna ran it was dark she could only see so much. She heard something and saw her imposter. Yuna followed it climbed to a rooftop. Yuna followed she climbed up the imposter was there waiting it fired but the aim was off, Yuna fired and hit it in the arm.**

**"Why are you doing this?" she asked. The imposter looked at her.**

**"You going to shoot me?" if asked as it changed shapes from her past and present**

**"Stop it!" she demanded.**

**"Will you shoot me?" it asked as it changed to Tidus.**

**"I said STOP!" she cried and shot it several times. It reverted to its normal form. It was a green skinned creature. Yuna paused she remembered Tifa's words.**

**"What are you and why are you doing this?" Yuna asked.**

**"I am a doppelganger." It answered. "Able to clone anything living or that was real. I was hired to do this."**

**"By who?" Yuna asked as she stepped forward, the creature made a lunge for it's gun but Yuna kicked it off the roof. "Who sent you?" Yuna asked again. The creature looked at Yuna.**

**"The one who sent me was…" as it was about to finish it burst into flames. **

**"NO!" Yuna cried. She looked around and saw Ilendil.**

**"It had another gun." He stated. "I took the only action I could take."**

**"It was going to tell me." Yuna said. "Who set it up to do this."**

**"It was going to kill you." Ilendil said as he walked off. Yuna stood there for what seemed like forever. She had no idea who sent it but Ilendil's actions told her more than they intended. Yuna went to the others.**

**Rikku paced. She waited along with the others for Yuna to come back, they heard something and Yuna was in the doorway.**

**"Did you get answers?" Tifa asked. Yuna shook her head.**

**"Somehow Ilendil found us he killed the creature before it could tell me who sent it." Yuna said.**

**"Not surprising." Katejina said. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Yuna nodded.**

**"I just feel so empty right now." She said. "I almost killed it, it was changing shapes to faces of my past and present, Rikku, Tifa, Paine… him. I got so angry I just wanted it to stop."**

**"It was trying to get to you." Tifa said. "But you didn't kill it so it failed in that." Yuna sighed.**

**"I'm just so confused." She said.**

**"It will be alright." Lenne said. "We'll find out who did this to you." Yuna nodded, she knew she would be ok deep in her heart.**

**"Hey where did Rikku go?" Yuna asked. **

**"Here I am Yunie." Rikku called as she came in "but Brother the king of all dorks called me back to Spira."**

**"Well thanks for all your help." Yuna said.**

**"Anytime I can sneak out here I'll be a-helping." Rikku said. A portal formed infront of her. "I hope I don't nearly get burnt again" she whined as she went through. The portal closed. The others where loading up the Caravan they would leave in the morning and Yuna for one would be happy to leave. Yuna went to her room to get her things she noticed Lenne sitting by her window. Lenne was acting oddly lately she kept to herself almost as if something was bothering her. Yuna went into Lenne's room.**

**"It is getting colder and darker." Lenne noted as Yuna came in.**

**"That's bad right?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded slowly.**

**"Darkness." She said.**

**"One of the pentagram?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded, "their minions are out I can feel it."**

**"How?" Yuna asked hoping Lenne wouldn't explain.**

**"Remember Yuna until recently I was dead." Lenne said. "I still have ties to the otherworld and this chills me to the bone. Darkness has allies in the realm of the dead, including four riders they call The Riders of the Fallen. It is said if you hear your name on a cold wind like tonight they come for you." Yuna shivered.**

**"Has anyone survived against the riders?" Yuna asked trying to keep the fear out of her voice.**

**"Some have." Lenne said. "But surviving is worse than dying at their hands they say. You're haunted by images until your last days." Yuna stopped she didn't want to know anymore. Lenne looked up her normally warm eyes where cold now, Yuna was afraid, Lenne blinked a moment and shook her head.**

**"Lenne?" Yuna asked. "You ok?" Lenne nodded blinking rapidly.**

**"Felt so odd." She said. "Like the dread in my heart overtook me for a short time. You ok Yuna your shaking." Yuna nodded.**

**"Just cold." She said. "I'll be ok." Lenne nodded.**

**"We have to be careful, If Darkness is the next one we have to face it will be a hard fight." Lenne said.**

**"I think we can win." Yuna said more like she was trying to convince herself.**

**"I hope your right Yuna." Lenne said wistfully. "We should both try to get some sleep the hour is getting late." Yuna nodded and left, she was cold all over, Lenne seemed so distant just then it wasn't like her at all. Yuna knew Lenne had to know something but she didn't know what she was hiding. That on her mind she tried to get some sleep.**

**In the cave where Yuna fought Mandrake there was activity. There was a bubbling in the lava as a creature a burning skeleton emerged from the lava carrying the charred remains of a corpse. A dark skinned woman stood there arms folded across her chest. **

**"Mandrake or Ebon?" she asked.**

**"Mandrake." The creature responded. "Lord Brimstone only wanted Mandrake back Ebon was a failure. She's burnt to a crissssp, can even you make her whole again?" there was a mocking tone in it's voice.**

**"Watch your tongue Cindyr, Bringing back the dead is what I do. Though why your lord Brimstone and my lady Darkness want this wildcard back is beyond me." She said.**

**"Karnala, it'sss not your ssay as to who you bring back you only do as assssked." A Bangaa in white hissed.**

**"Of course Hail." Karnala said curtly. "It still surprises me your alive."**

**"The foolsss thought me dead." Hail hissed. "It takessss more than a gravity trick to defeat me." Karnala nodded.**

**"Good now shut up so I can concentrate." Karnala barked. She closed her eyes and dark energy surrounded the charred corpse. When the darkness faded Mandrake was back along the living. She smiled and noted her company.**

**"Cindyr, Hail and Karnala." She said. "So Hail did Maelstrom kill the fools or is this why I am back?"**

**"SILENCE!" a voice commanded. The all looked and saw the Riders of the Fallen the 4 of them sat at attention atop their skeletal mounts. The voice bellowed again.**

**"YOU ARE HERE BECAUSE I WILL IT SO." It said, the voice was so deep the cave seemed to shake. "MAKE NO MISTAKE YOU ARE REPLACEABLE, AND MAKE NO MISTAKE FAILURE WILL RESULT IN DEATH. YOUR ORDERS ARE SIMPLE THE RIDERS SHALL GO FORTH, MANDRAKE AND HAIL WILL BE WITH THEM. KILL THE WOULD BE HEROES BUT BRING ME BACK THE SINGER NAMED LENNE, ALIVE. I HAVE USE FOR HER."**

**"It shall be done our lord." The Riders said in unison. The dark union departed.**

Dawn was still afew hours away and Lenne slept soundly, the wind howled and Lenne woke up with a start. She was in a cold sweat she felt like someone walked over her grave. She looked around her room but found nothing unusual. She heard a sound, her window was opened and flapping in the wind. She smiled to herself and closed and locked it. The feeling of dread passed, she convinced herself she was being silly. She climbed back in bed and quickly fell asleep.

**Morning was in the town and the caravan was ready to depart everyone was more then eager to leave. Yuna noticed Lenne seemed in better spirits, as if the shadow over her was lifted. She wasn't about to question it, things where tense enough. The caravan left town and moved due south where there was a neighboring city called Colatia. According to Marjorie it was the biggest city on this coast of Ivalice. The day was brisk and there was a slight breeze, but the wind picked up and Yuna noted Lenne grew pale.**

**"No" she whispered.**

**"Lenne." Yuna said "What's wrong?"**

**"They are coming." Lenne said. "The Riders of The Fallen are coming for me."**

**"Who?" Yuna asked. "But why? Who are they Lenne?" Lenne didn't have time to answer as Hail attacked with his ice attack.**

**"Dammit!" Katejina swore as she fired. "I thought we got him!"**

**"We'll nail him this time." Shaden said. Yuna raised her gun to help but was attacked by a familiar face.**

**"Remember me?" Mandrake hissed. Yuna got up she couldn't believe it. **

**How could Mandrake be alive.**

**"How could you have survived?" Yuna asked.**

**"We have nine lives." Mandrake answered. She lunged for Yuna, Yuna dismounted her chocobo and flipped turning into a thief. She landed and took a ready position.**

**"Lenne get to the wagon you'll be safe there." Yuna said. Lenne nodded and ran there on foot. The chocobo's ran off the one's that didn't have people on them. Lenne joined, Tifa, Marjorie and Hastings. **

**"Kupo this is really really un kupo." Hastings said. Lenne looked around it was plain to see she was panicked.**

**"Calm down Lenne." Tifa said. "your acting like someone is out there."**

**"They are coming." She said. "for me." Tifa was about to respond when she heard hoof beats. She looked and saw four skeletal horsemen on four skeletal steeds. They acted to surround, Marjorie and Hastings huddled together, Tifa stood tall and defiant, Lenne saw in the eyes of the riders that they where here for her.**

**"Give usssss the one named Lenne and you shaaaaall alllll be spared." They spoke together making Tifa's skin crawl. Yuna saw the riders approach she was too busy with Mandrake though to help, Shaden and Katejina where busy with Hail. The attack was well planned, however just as sudden as Mandrake and Hail came they went. Yuna was confused but went to her friends' aide.**

**"What's happening." Yuna asked.**

**"Give usss LENNE!" the fallen shouted. "Or she diesssss here!"**

**"I am not going anywhere with you!" Lenne cried. A horsemen raised it's sword, it came down, Lenne found herself being pushed out of the way by Yuna who took the blade to her side. Yuna cried out in pain. The riders stood there over Yuna, Lenne rushed to her friends' side.**

**"Oh lord no." she whispered. Yuna's skin was already turning ashen gray, as she clutched her side, her breathing was staggered.**

**"What's happening to me?" Yuna asked before she passed out. Lenne looked at the riders her eyes flared with anger.**

**"Our lord sent us to fetch you." The Riders said as one. "If you wish your friends to remain safe you'll surrender yourself in three nightfall's. Our lord is not without heart and will allow you to say goodbye to your friends." The riders left. Lenne looked around the wagon was still there the chocobo's where still there though they chirped nervously.**

**"Can we fit someone in the back of the wagon?" Lenne asked.**

**"Yes." Marjorie said.**

**"How much farther we have to go to Colatia?" she asked.**

**"About an hour." Marjorie said. "But why do you ask?"**

**"Help me with Yuna put her in the back of the wagon." Lenne ordered. Marjorie nodded and Yuna was gently placed in the back. Marjorie went in with her.**

**"Round up the rest of the chocobo and meet us there." Lenne told Tifa.**

**"It will be easy." Marjorie said sticking her head out. "Follow the road." Hastings jumped on the wagon. Lenne spurred the chocobo on and they left.**

**"What was that about?" Tifa asked. "I've never seen Lenne like that."**

**"She knew." Katejina said grabbing a loose chocobo. "About those riders at least."**

**"Yuna said that she mentioned them last night." Tifa said. "But I won't believe that she would set us up."**

**"I agree." Shaden said. "See was just as taken back by this as we all where." The three women found the loose chocobo's the danger being past the chocobo's calmed down. Tifa and Shaden also led a chocobo they rode in silence to the city.**

**The city of Colatia, a thriving city full of people, the temple district was calm this day until a wagon pulled in. A woman in blue dress stepped out as did a Viera in white. The clergy went to them.**

**"My ladies how can I aide thee." A clergymen asked. **

**"A friend of our was stabbed by undead riders." Lenne said as she helped Marjorie carry Yuna out. Yuna's skin was ashen in color, her breathing shallow. The clergyman yelled to the others who came running over.**

**"The holy preserve us." One said. "The shadow is nearly upon her. We must be swift in treating her." Yuna was carried in on a stretcher, the head clergyman watched as did Lenne, Marjorie and Hastings.**

**"She'll be ok won't she?" Lenne asked wringing her hands.**

**"She was brought here in time, she will be fine in a day at the outset." The clergyman said. "But pray child how did this happen?"**

**"They attacked suddenly." Marjorie said. She decided it best not to say who they where after.**

**"Kupo they where after Le…mph!" Hastings got his mouth covered by Marjorie's hand. **

**"If the Riders do come for one, perhaps that one would seek sanctuary here." The clergy said. "This is a holy place, the unpure cannot enter." Lenne nodded.**

**"How long until we can see our friend?" she asked.**

**"Come on in." he invited. "Be safe within these walls." The three entered. They saw Yuna being treated. Lenne noticed how still she seemed, she blinked back the tears shaking her head.**

**"She seems so still." Marjorie said coming next to her.**

**"It is my fault." She whispered. "And Yuna paid for it." Marjorie looked at Lenne.**

**"Don't blame yourself." She said. "Anyone of us would have done so." Lenne nodded and walked away. A half hour passed when the head clergy said that more people where here. Tifa, Katejina and Shaden came in. Marjorie explained to them what happened.**

**"And Lenne." Katejina asked.**

**"She's alone right now." Marjorie said. "She's taking it hard."**

**"Seeing as how she's to blame she should." Katejina said not hiding how bitter she felt.**

**"KATE!" Tifa said. "It's not her fault." Katejina shook her head.**

**"Say what you wish." She said. "Won't make the truth vanish." A Clergyman came forward.**

**"Sorry to interrupt." He said. "Your friend has been healed she's sleeping now but she will make it." Tifa nodded**

**"Thank you." She said. She noticed Lenne came down.**

**"She will be ok?" she asked.**

**"No thanks to you." Katejina said bitterly. Lenne glared at Katejina.**

**"Stop it." Tifa ordered.**

**"No Tifa." Lenne said. "Kate even though she could use more tact, is right. It is my fault."**

**"Glad you see things my way." Katejina said.**

**"That's not fair." Marjorie protested. **

**"It's life." Katejina responded simply.**

**"How about Jade?" Tifa countered, she was sick of Katejina's attitude it was time to set her straight.**

**"If you recall, unlike some I dealt with it." Katejina replied simply. Lenne walked off. Tifa glared at Katejina and went after Lenne.**

**Lenne went to the balcony on the second floor, she didn't hear Tifa come up behind her.**

**"She had no right saying that to you." Tifa said. Lenne shook her head.**

**"She had every right to do so." Lenne said. "Yuna is her friend too it is easy to see why she would be upset. Maybe she is right maybe I should just leave."**

**"Lenne you can't be serious." Tifa exclaimed. "I mean did you really know and not tell us?"**

**"I had a feeling, that I ignored." Lenne said. "Seeing Yuna like that, it scared me."**

**"Yuna is a strong girl." Tifa said. "She'll be ok." Lenne shook her head and walked off. Tifa made a grab for her but stopped herself.**

**"Where are you going." She called.**

**"Away." Lenne answered simply. "Tell Yuna, I am sorry." Tifa was stunned a minute was Lenne really leaving her.**

**"Lenne!" she called running after the songstress. "Why?" Lenne stopped**

**"To protect my friends." She answered not looking at Tifa. "I am sorry Tifa." Lenne left the temple and got onto a chocobo she was gone within afew minutes. Tifa swore under her breath. Katejina watched it all unfold, she was surprised. She saw Tifa look right at her. Katejina leapt to another building hoping to avoid Tifa. Tifa sighed and went in the temple, the Clergyman was there.**

**"Your friend is awake." He said.**

**"How is she?" Tifa asked.**

**"She is remarkable." He replied. "A stronger woman I've never seen." Tifa nodded and went to Yuna, Hastings and Marjorie where with her. Yuna looked at Tifa and Tifa told her that Lenne left.**

**"No." yuna said shaking her head in disbelief after Tifa told her what happened. "I would never accept that Lenne would do that."**

**"Katejina was insistent." Marjorie said. **

**"Doesn't make her right." Tifa cut in. "Lenne was deeply hurt I think that's why she left."**

**"Blaming me again?" Katejina asked she was in the shadows. "Can't say I'm shocked at any of this."**

**"How can you be so damn cold?" Tifa asked.**

**"Tifa." Yuna said grabbing Tifa's wrist. "It's ok, we'll find her and bring her back."**

**"We have enough to worry about without playing hide and seek with Lenne." Katejina said. "Even with the horsemen after Lenne we still have Hail and Mandrake. We need the numbers here."**

**"Then I'll go alone." Yuna said. Katejina laughed angrily and left. Yuna got up, she was wobbly but still able to stand. In her hand was a staff, Yuna went outside. Tifa, Marjorie and Hastings followed all curious. Once outside yuna wove the staff in almost a dance like pattern. A glow was infront of her then Valefore appeared. **

**"It worked." Yuna said breathlessly. The griffin like creature nuzzled Yuna with the gentleness of a puppy.**

**"What is that?" Tifa asked. "Is it a summon?"**

**"None like I have seen." Marjorie said.**

**"It's an Aeon." Yuna said. "Only the highest Summoners of Spira could call them, I had my doubts it would work here or that I would even be able to summon. It's called Valefore. After seeing Marjorie summon in the caves I figured it would be worth a shot. He can carry me we'll find Lenne."**

**"Yunie in your condition?" Tifa asked. Yuna smiled.**

**"I'll be fine." She said she noticed she was still a thief, she quickly went back to gunner. Her bandaged side was hidden by the gunner dress. She climbed on Valefore and they left.**

**Lenne had only gotten a short ways from Povalorian, she looked back she was angry, with herself, she shouldn't have left. She turned around and there was a massive creature in the way there was a rider. The rider climbed off, it was Yuna.**

**"Didn't think you would leave without saying goodbye to me did you?" Yuna asked with a small smile.**

**"Yuna, you should be resting not chasing after me." Lenne said. "I have made up my mind anyway."**

**"Of course, that's why I'm here." Yuna said. "Valefore can take you far away from these things. Come on I can even teach you how to control him it's really easy." She led Lenne to Valefore, he nuzzled Lenne with gentleness.**

**"Climb on his back." Yuna said. Lenne obeyed. "Tap him once to get him to take off then it's a matter of gently pulling his feathers the direction you want to go." Lenne followed Yuna's orders she was in the air, she pull down on the feather Valefore cried out.**

**"Too hard!" Yuna cried, "Be gentle!" Lenne tried again gently this time and he obeyed, she directed him to land. Yuna got on behind Lenne. Lenne tapped him once and he took off. She then directed him to Povalorian. She could sense Yuna smile behind her.**

**"Your making the right choice." Yuna said. Lenne nodded.**

**"I forgot I always have my friends." She said with a smile**

**Tifa looked for Katejina, she found her in a dark corner as usual**

**"We need to talk." Tifa said.**

**"Another one of your long winded lectures?" Katejina asked. "Those are very tiresome."**

**"Your attitude is tiresome to me." Tifa said. "always with the snide insult and the crude put down never one to help in the slightest way."**

**"Yes and you talking me ears off will make it so much easier." Katejina scoffed.**

**"You know I've tried to be your friend but you don't want me as a friend do you? You have to have your little secrets!" Tifa said angrily.**

**"I respect you as a friend." Katejina said. "but I also want my privacy and to be alone and to not be pressured to share with the group! There are times Tifa where all I want is for you and your little goody good attitude to get out of my face! You also should be one to talk about secrets! Do you think Yuna or Lenne would accept you if they knew what I knew simply by looking into your EYES!" Tifa clenched both her teeth and her fists. With that final scathing remark Katejina leapt off. "This conversation is over Tifa, cool off some and we'll chat again." She called down.**

**"Oh it's not over." Tifa said to herself. Using flips and momentum she was able to match the grace of Katejina. She flipped infront of Katejina.**

**"Do the words back off hold any meaning to you?" Katejina snarled.**

**"I was going to ask you the same only with total bitch!" Tifa snapped. Katejina took off her quiver or arrows and put her bow on the ground. She then flew at Tifa in a tackle. Tifa was able to dodge and meet Katejina with a knee to the stomach.**

**"Is that the best you can do?" Tifa taunted, she was ready for a fight with the skilled Viera.**

**"I'm going to teach you how to back off!" Katejina snarled. Katejina ran at Tifa, Tifa went to knee her but Kate dodged and caught her in the ribs. Tifa gasped in pain. There are things you simply don't expect from someone. Tifa didn't expect Katejina to be so strong, she assumed Katejina would be weak. She didn't have the muscle build of a strong person, then again neither did Tifa. Tifa gritted her teeth to ignore the pain she saw Katejina go for another kick but caught an elbow in the stomach, Tifa then kicked Katejina square in the jaw. Katejina fell back but was still up, she went at Tifa and kicked her in the jaw Tifa head snapped back and she landed on the ground on her back. Katejina loomed over Tifa.**

**"STOP!" Marjorie shouted standing infront of Tifa. Tifa came too with a moan.**

**"Your both acting like children!" Marjorie said the passion obvious in her voice. "You both need to grow up!" Tifa rubbed her neck and Katejina rubbed her jaw. Marjorie walked off. Tifa sat down. Katejina stood there, there was an awkward silence.**

**"You ok?" Katejina asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"You?" she asked. Katejina nodded. **

**"I feel like an idiot." Katejina said.**

**"You should." Tifa countered. "you're the reason this started."**

**"I remember telling you not to pursue me." Katejina said. "Why do you never listen?"**

**"I was angry." Tifa said. "I still am."**

**"I could tell that's why I tried to leave." Katejina said. "I need distance at times Tifa, not everyone likes being part of the crowd."**

**"I just wanted it resolved I guess." Tifa said. "I'm sorry." Katejina looked at Tifa.**

**"Apology accepted." Katejina said. "I should say I'm sorry too, for the way I treated you and Lenne." Tifa looked up in shock. "Heh, I guess I should expect that, I was really hoping Lenne would stay, I felt bad she left." Tifa got to her feet and pointed. A huge bird came down with Yuna and Lenne.**

**"I guess I was wrong about her." Katejina admitted with a small smile. "You coming or staying here?" **

**"I'll stay up here." Tifa said. "I'm in no hurry." Katejina nodded and leapt off. Tifa looked up the sky was getting dark, she sat for what seemed like hours. She heard footsteps at the first star came out and felt someone sit down next to her. Tifa could tell without even looking it was Yuna.**

**"Is what Marjorie told me true Tifa?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"I make no excuses." Tifa admitted. Yuna shook her head with a sigh.**

**"I never thought you would be so reckless." Yuna said. "I just hope it's out of your system." Tifa nodded.**

**"It is Yuna." Tifa said. "I'm sorry it happened but I guess I couldn't avoid it."**

**"There were other ways." Yuna said. Tifa nodded.**

**"Angry?" she asked. Yuna shook her head.**

**"No, just a little shocked and kind of disappointed." Yuna said. "In both of you. You're my friend Tifa, I know you didn't intend for it to happen like this. I'm just surprised it did come to a fight. You're a smart girl you should know better. Remember what you told me before I went for my imposter?" Tifa nodded.**

**"I said anger clouded your judgment." Tifa said. "And today I let anger cloud my judgment. Not a good person to take advice from am I?"**

**"As long as you learned something from it Tifa." Yuna said. "you coming down or staying up here?"**

**"Staying." Tifa said. "I need to sort things out." Yuna nodded and placed a comforting hand on Tifa's shoulder and left. Tifa smiled to herself she knew yuna had forgiven her. Tifa looked at the sky some more. Yuna came down from where she talked to Tifa and Lenne met her.**

**"How is she?" Lenne asked.**

**"Brooding." Yuna replied. "She's keeping to herself to get her thoughts together."**

**"I should go have a word with her." Lenne said. Yuna stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.**

**"Not tonight." She said. Lenne nodded.**

**"Tomorrow then." Lenne said.**

**Marjorie climbed to where Tifa was, Tifa sat there cross legged hands in her lap. Marjorie sat down next to her.**

**"Feeling any better?" Marjorie asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"Getting there." Tifa said. "I'm sorry you had to separate us."**

**"I don't understand why I had to." Marjorie said. "You and Kate are both grown up yet you fought like children. I only pray you two learned a lesson." Tifa nodded**

**"It was unavoidable." Tifa said. "It was bound to happen sooner or later"**

**"Katejina can be aloof at times." Marjorie admitted. "But I've known her for years she really is a good person." Tifa nodded.**

**"I don't hold that in doubt." She answered simply.**

**"It's late." Marjorie said. "You should really get some rest." Tifa nodded and stood up. She went to a room the clergy had saved for her and fell asleep.**

**That night a man made his way silently to a room. It was out of the way of the rest of the temple. He cursed under his breath as he noted the position of the moon. He got to the room and swung open the door, he looked around and saw her sitting in the corner. She was completely in the shadows, the man shivered as he saw a huge falcon outside his window.**

"**Must you always have either the bird or the wolf with you?" he asked.**

**"They protect me." She responded simply. "Your late again."**

**"My apologies." He said bowing. "Some trouble with some of the people we took in earlier."**

**"Ah yes the human and the Viera." She mused. "The assumed saviors?"**

**"That's what the wise men and fools are saying." He replied. "Trouble is telling the wise men from the fools."**

**"You want me to follow them?" she asked.**

**"Yes." He replied.**

**"And what of my duties?" she asked. He looked at her confused.**

**"What of them?" he responded.**

**"I'll not follow a group and leave my duties unattended." She said standing up. The man hold out a bag of gold.**

**"This will be your payment!" he said trying to hide how truly desperate he was. She paused and in a fluid motion tossed a small knife at the bag. The bag burst open and the coins clinked to the ground.**

**"I'm NOT bribable!" she snarled glaring at him. "I'll watch them for as long I can before I reach my destination. From there your on your own."**

**"Th-that's f-fine." The man stammered. The girl left, the man mopped his brow with the sleeve of his clergy robe. It was hard, but at least she did what she was told to do. **

_**"Why did you fight before?"**_

_**"Marche was my friend."**_

_**"You fought for Marche?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"Why do you now heal?"**_

_**"To help save lives."**_

_**"Are you afraid to fight?"**_

_**"No."**_

_**"Your friends need your fighting skills as well as your healing."**_

_**"Wait … who are you?"**_

_**"You have to know who you are."**_

_**"But who are you?!"**_

_**"Find yourself Marjorie."**_

_**"COME BACK!"**_

_**"Find yourself."**_

**Marjorie sat up with a start, she went to an old bag and took out an old outfit it was gray in color. **

**"Find yourself." Marjorie repeated to herself. She sat for a while deciding what to do.**

**The morning was early Tifa was up early, she went outside the temple she saw Lenne. Tifa turned to leave, fearing Lenne would be angry about what happened the previous night.**

**"Morning Tifa." Lenne said turning towards her. "You better today?"**

**"Yes." Tifa said. "I'm sorry, it happened." Lenne went to her.**

**"It is in the past." Lenne said. "In truth I was glad someone cared enough to confront Kate about how she acted. But I also think you could have used better judgment."**

**"I heard that from Marjorie and Yuna too." Tifa said.**

**"We just where shocked that's all." Yuna said as she came up. "I know Katejina can get under our skin at times Tifa. Maybe she learned something too, but it's in the past. We can't keep falling back on it." Tifa nodded. She noticed the others where coming out soon everyone was there but Marjorie.**

**"Where's Marj?" Yuna asked. **

**"Here." Marjorie said coming out, she was in the outfit they saw the Viera fencers in this one was a little fancier.**

**"Why the new look." Yuna asked.**

**"It's odd." Marjorie said. "I had this dream in which I was told to find myself, so I did this." Yuna nodded, the group was ready. Yuna noticed Tifa meeting with someone, Yuna went to them Tifa turned after putting something in her bags.**

**"Everything ok?" she asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"Yeah." Tifa responded. "This gentleman has info for us." She said noting the young man in robes. He looked at Tifa who simply nodded. He bit his lower lip.**

**"Well…" he started. "The Riders are really just fallen solders, they died on the battlefield and some arcane magic brought them back. Their blades can corrupt their victims if not treated in time. But aside from that they aren't all that powerful. Any strong Holy Magic or a power from the art of light can disperse them." He then walked quickly back to the temple. He was clearly nervous, but why he was nervous no one could figure out.**

**The group knew some more about the riders but not much more, why they pursued Lenne was a mystery. They decided it best to trek onward the riders gave Lenne time to say her supposed good-byes. Last thing they would expect is for her to go on the move. Or that's what they hoped anyway.**

**"Yuna." Shaden said. "Maybe you can scout ahead on Valefore." Yuna nodded staff already in hand she did the summon and Valefore stood before them. Yuna climbed on and extended her hand to Tifa.**

**"Come on." She said. Tifa took Yuna's hand and got pulled up. Valefore took off Tifa looked down the others where bellow, they looked like ants from up there. Tifa heard Yuna sigh from in front of her.**

"**Something wrong Yunie?" she asked.**

"I lost a gun." Yuna sighed. "I get both my guns back when I beam into this dress, but still. What if it fell into the wrong hands?"

"**I'm sure it's long forgotten." Tifa assure her friend. "Besides, who in this world would know what a gun is. Only ones who do are moogles and they seem harmless enough."**

"I'm sure your right." Yuna agreed. Far above them a dark figure smiled. Tifa thought she saw something, but she wasn't sure, she looked again, something was following them.

"**Yuna." She said. "We are being followed."**

"You sure?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded, Yuna ordered Valefore to land.

"**You try to find whoever it is." Yuna said. "I'll keep an eye out I'll have Valefore call out if we see anything."**

**"No need for that!" a voice said as Mandrake dove down right onto Tifa. The martial artist was caught by surprise by the leaping tackle she tried to kick Mandrake but she dodged with casual ease she grabbed Tifa by arm and flung Tifa into the trunk of a tree. Tifa impacted and lay motionless. Yuna had already sent Valefore away and was in the thief sphere.**

**"You better not have hurt her." Yuna warned.**

**"Your friend will be alright." Mandrake purred. "She's not my target, you are. You broke my neck and sent me for a free lava bath."**

**"Yet your back somehow." Yuna said. Mandrake smiled before charging Yuna. Yuna was able to match Mandrake in speed terms, which surprised her, when she fought her in the cave she was faster now she was slower but still dangerous. The two fought neither one could get an advantage, all while being observed by someone from the tree's. Yuna finally got the advantage by kicking Mandrake to the ground. Mandrake simple kneeled her head bowed.**

**"I yield." She said. Yuna approached uncertain of what to do. She wasn't expecting this from her, everything in her screamed it was a trap. It was then that Mandrake grabbed Yuna and forced her close, Yuna felt something against her stomach. Her eyes widened it was her gun! Mandrake smiled an evil smile as she pulled the trigger, Yuna convulsed with the shot but managed to kick the vengeful Vah-shir away.**

"**Now I know why you like these silly little things." Mandrake taunted. Yuna said nothing but charged at Mandrake who dodged Yuna's assault. Mandrake looked to see Tifa regaining consciousness. At that point she decided discretion was the better part of valor and fled the scene. Tifa noticed Yuna was bleeding**

**"Yunie?" she asked. Yuna looked at her and staggered forth but fell, Tifa managed to catch Yuna. "Easy there, your wounded."**

**"It's not bad." Yuna said. Tifa said nothing as she took out her cure material and was able to quickly cure her friends wound. Then Tifa stiffened, hearing something, Yuna sensed it too, like they where being watched. Their observer from the tree's jumped down they did so with grace. The light was in her face revealing a teenage girl her long black was pulled back in a long ponytail. She had on a kimono and she had a falcon and a large wolf. She cautiously approached the two, who did nothing but looked at her with great suspicion. Then another noise was heard, the girl looked up and saw a viera with her bow trained her.**

"**Step away from them." She commanded. The girl obeyed, if she tried to explain she might be in a worse situation.**

**"Kate don't!" Yuna cried out suddenly perhaps sensing the good intentions of the stranger. Katejina lowered her bow.**

**"She with you?" Katejina asked nodding at the girl. Yuna shook her head.**

**"I saw you fighting against Mandrake." She said. "I wanted to help after she hurt you but didn't want to confuse anything." **

**"Mandrake was here?" Katejina asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"She attacked both me and Yunie." Tifa spoke up. "yuna got hurt, but I was able to help, then we saw her. Whoever she is."**

**"Rimoru." She answered. "The wolf is Thunderpaws and the bird is Flametail. I'm a warrior priestess."**

**"Don't lie." Katejina said. "Those are dead ways, have been so the past five centuries." Rimoru shook her head and removed her Kimono. She had on Samurai like armor, symbols where on the chest plate, holy symbols.**

**"Does this look long dead to you?" she asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"If you are a warrior priestess where is your village?" Katejina asked.**

**"It was burnt the day I was born." Rimoru said sadly. "I was raised in a temple, the monks there raised me to be a warrior priestess. Two months ago on my sixteenth birthday I left the haven of the temple for the outside world along with Thunderpaws and Flametail."**

**"Don't you have someplace you call home?" Yuna asked.**

**"Only these woods and the nearby village." Rimoru said. She then look up she saw people coming. Yuna, Tifa and Katejina noticed too, it was Lenne and the others. Quick introductions where made. **

**"Maybe we should set up camp." Lenne suggested. "I think we all have questions and I would feel safer in a group with Mandrake on the loose." They nodded; Rimoru helped them set up camp.**

**"You going to stay with us?" Yuna asked. Rimoru shook her head.**

**"My duty is to the village." She stated. "The elders there where kind to me it's only fair I repay them."**

**"Kupo, all I see is smoke kupo, must be one kupo of a camp fire." Hastings said. Rimoru ran to where Hastings was. She filled with dread.**

**"MY VILLAGE!" she cried. Yuna called Valefore.**

**"Come on." Yuna said reaching her hand to Rimoru. "Valefore can get us there faster."**

**"We'll go by foot Yuna." Tifa said. "Try to save anyone who ran to the woods." Yuna nodded and Valefore took off. In a minute there where at the village. It burned and dead bodies littered the ground.**

**"My people!" Rimoru cried as she jumped off. She was attacked by Hail.**

**"Yessss priestessss." He hissed. "Sssave your people." Yuna noticed something else, a flaming skeleton. Yuna jumped off Valefore and became a black mage. She shot water at the thing hoping it would slow down however she had no such luck.**

**"You monster!" Rimoru cried as she flew at Hail. "Why?! Why attack my village?!" **

**"It'sss sssuch fun destroying the frail human ego." Hail snickered. Yuna fended off the flaming creatures attacks as best she could. Yuna then saw something her heart sank it was Mandrake.**

**"Leave her alone Cyndir!" Mandrake yelled "She's my little toy to play with and kill!" Cyndir shots a bolt of flame at Mandrake.**

**"You had your fun." He said. "It'ss my turn!" Yuna noticed her friends coming. Yuna had to deal with the solders attacking her, she went into the gunner dress. She shot the swords from their hands sending them running in panic. Tifa was the first there entering the fray with her martial arts skills. Lenne shot magic at the solders sending them scattering. Rimoru noticed Thunderpaws and Flamewings. Thunderpaws ran, he ran so fast his body became lighting he leapt and struck Hail. Hail flew back and was hit by a streak of fire, which turned out to be Flametail. Hail retreated, as did Cyndir and Mandrake.**

**"NO!" Rimoru cried. She sunk to her knees. "My people."**

**"We found a few running in the woods." Lenne said. "Anywhere else they could be?"**

**"There is a pass they said they found a few years back." Rimoru said. "But I was never showed it. They said it led to a mountain hideaway."**

**"Keep up the faith." Yuna said. "Maybe they went there." Rimoru nodded the tears in her eyes.**

**"How could I let this happen?" she asked. "I was supposed to guard them, prevent this."**

**"You couldn't have known." Tifa said. "Besides all of the dead are them." Rimoru looked around and inspected the bodies of the slain enemies.**

**"It must be her work." She said.**

**"Who?" Yuna asked.**

**"I don't know, I've only seen her once myself." Rimoru stated. "Never saw her face or got her name. She had a big sword with her when she spoke it was so softly we could hardly make out the voice." An elderly gentleman came to Rimoru she bowed to him.**

**"Elder." She said. "I am sorry, I failed my duty."**

**"I'll have no blame on you for this child." He said. "because you and your new found friends acted so quickly all here were able to make the passage. Those of us left go to them now."**

**"Where are these passages elder?" Rimoru asked.**

**"A secret place." He said. "Rimoru your duty to us is over long have these woods been a danger and you have kept us safe. The mountains will keep us safe, when the time is right fate will bring you to us like it did before." He embraced the teenager and left. She watched him go for a minute then turned to Yuna.**

**"I want to join you." She said.**

**"A kid?" Katejina asked.**

**"I'm NOT a kid!" Rimoru protested.**

**"Think you can handle being with us and in constant danger?" Katejina asked. Rimoru nodded.**

**"Please." She asked. "It's no accident we met."**

**"I say let her." Tifa spoke up. "We could use her and she's willing."**

**"Provided she gives us answers then ok we can left her join us." Katejina said.**

**"What answers?" Lenne asked. "She already told us what she is."**

**"Listen!" Yuna said. "After we see everyone is out of here, then and only then will we go back to camp. Then Kate can ask all the questions she wants." Rimoru nodded.**

**"Thank you." She said. They found no one of the village dead, like the Elder had said they retreated.**

**"How did they know to run so quickly?" Marjorie asked.**

**"This deep the village rarely sees anyone, so my guess would be they knew the were hostile before they came and with her protecting us as well as myself, they were able to run." Rimoru said. By the time they were done it was dusk, the made their way back to the camp. Rimoru sat down she was upset over what happened but she was glad her people didn't die.**

**"Don't beat yourself up." Tifa said. "You did your best."**

**"Not everyone can be there all the time." Lenne said. "Be happy that you didn't have any to bury."**

**"Thank you all." Rimoru said. "Now I'll repay you by telling you what I know of myself. I was a normal girl until about five years ago. I was being drilled in the ways of the Warrior Priestess. The head monk came to me and gave me this armor, he said that a Priestess who lead a final charge in a dire battle about five hundred years ago once wore it. He told me that her spirit dwelled in the armor, I put it on and I first felt nothing not for days. Then I came upon Thunderpaws, I was on patrol and he was wounded, I tended to him, I didn't have the heart to leave him. I than found Flametail and got him the same way. I wasn't for another year that I noticed myself changing. I discovered during a battle Thunderpaws could take the form of lighting in times of need, so could Flametail with fire. I was scared at first, then I was told it's the spirit of the priestess merging with my own soul. Since then I have been fine with it."**

**"How about fighting?" Katejina asked.**

**"I'm good with small weapons." Rimoru said. "I'm comfortable with Short Swords and a master with daggers." Katejina looked almost amused.**

**"Ok, you've satisfied my inquiries." Katejina said. "Now I'm off to keep watch." She walked off. The small group talked and wandered. Tifa noticed Yuna go off by herself. Tifa followed**

**"Yuna?" she asked. "You ok?"**

**"I'm fine." Yuna replied. "I just feel foolish is all."**

"You couldn't have known." Tifa added. "Besides your ok now, I don't know what I would have done is Mandrake was luckier."

"I hope we never have to find out." Yuna said. "All we have to do is stick together and we should be fine."

**"I hope your right." Tifa said softly as she walked away. Katejna kept watch, she heard someone but didn't turn around.**

**"Your still not convinced are you?" Yuna asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"She's leaving something out." She stated. **

**"Well I thank you for letting it go." Yuna said. Katejina simply nodded and continued to keep watch. Yuna left and found Rimoru she didn't seem to be paying any attention to her surroundings. Yuna went to her she looked at her and smiled a shy smile.**

**"I can never thank you enough for helping me." Rimoru said. Yuna nodded as she sat down.**

**"Has Hail been after you long?" Yuna asked. Rimoru nodded.**

**"It's said he's the one who destroyed my village." Rimoru said sadly. "He's chased me, why I don't know."**

**"That much is simple." Katejina said as she jumped down. "If what you told us is true then you're the Last Warrior Priestess in Ivalice. Legend among Viera have a young human who brought back a lost profession to bring a time of peace to Ivalice."**

**"I'm not her." Rimoru said. "I'm only… a kid."**

**"Your more than a kid." Yuna said. "Like I was more than a kid when I saved my world." **

**"You saved your world?" Rimoru asked Yuna nodded.**

**"Oddly enough when I was your age." Yuna said. "I had help of course from my friends."**

**"I don't have many friends." Rimoru said looking down. "Never had a chance to live a normal childhood. I was too busy training and always in the temple."**

**"You have friends now." Yuna said.**

**"What do you mean?" Rimoru asked.**

**"You have us." Katejina said simply. "We might be odd, but we will help you out."**

**"Thank you that means a lot to me." Rimoru said. Katejina nodded, Yuna though she saw a smile on Katejina's face. Rimoru left and went back to the sight.**

**"Don't look any deeper into this." Katejina said noting the look on Yuna's face.**

**"Don't worry I won't tell anyone." Yuna said. Katejina nodded and left. Yuna decided to go back to the camp as well.**

**--**

**The night was late and Tifa tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, it was plain for anyone she was having a nightmare, she suddenly woke with a start. She shook her head and got out of her tent. Sleep was out of the question for tonight she had far too much on her mind. She kept thinking about the previous day and Yuna. She had already lost too many people in her life, her parents, Cloud, Biggs, Jessie, Wedge all gone she didn't know about Zangan her teacher. She had a new chance here, new friends a new start, but she felt something she felt cold all over. Tifa filled with dread, could he be here? She shook her head angrily, he can't be here, he's dead. Tifa looked down wistfully or at least that's what she thought.**

**"Tifa?" a voice said. Tifa jumped and looked behind her it was Lenne.**

**"What in the world are you doing up so early?" she asked.**

"I couldn't sleep." Tifa said.

**"Something you wish to share Tifa?" Lenne asked. "You look like someone walked over your grave."**

**"On my home, we defeated this person who was insane, yet now I feel, I feel like he's back. Like he's watching my every move." Lennne put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm being silly aren't I" she asked she looked at Lenne, she noticed something, blood. **

**Tifa backed away horrified as Lenne fell to the ground dead. Tifa ran back to the sight, where were Rimoru and Katejina both where supposed to be on watch. Tifa ran looking for then half panicked, she felt something splash on her hand. It was blood, Tifa slowly looked up as the sun peaked through, Tifa saw her, Rimoru lay on a broken branch in a tree above Tifa. Rim's eyes where open in pure terror, Tifa put her hands to her mouth, poor Rim, Tifa looked for Katejina, she saw something in a tree opposite from where Rim was. The sunlight revealed Katejina. Tifa wished Kate had stayed in the darkness, Kate lay against the tree dead, Tifa saw her throat was slashed. Her eyes open in a final cold lifeless stare. Tifa ran back to the sight maybe they where alive, maybe they ran, maybe only Lenne, Rim and Kate died. **

**Tifa reached the sight first thing she saw was Hastings headless body. Tifa smelled something, it stunk like burnt flesh, Tifa looked at the fire both Marjorie and Shaden lay on the fire, both dead. Tifa shook her head, Yuna! Tifa ran forth Yuna would help her, Yuna would bring them all back. Tifa saw Yuna she went to her only to see Yuna start to approach but fell to the ground, her eyes closed. Tifa ran to Yuna, she cradled Yuna in her arms but found no life. Yuna's head fell back lifelessly in her arms. Tifa shook her head as she held her friend's corpse close to her. This was too much too horrible this wasn't real! She prayed that this wasn't real! She heard a sound she saw HIM! He dove down on her his black cloak flying in the wind, Tifa screamed!**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she screamed! She bolted up from bed screaming. Tifa heard someone come in she didn't look to see who it was.**

**"Tifa!" Lenne said embracing her. "You are soaked what is wrong?" Tifa looked it was Lenne.**

**"I had this nightmare." Tifa whimpered. She explained it to Lenne best as she could. Lenne held Tifa close to her in a tight hug. She could feel Tifa shake violently in her embrace, she was terrified, the tears from Tifa's eyes got onto Lenne's dress and skin but Lenne didn't care. Tifa needed her and she was there. Tifa returned the embrace tightly as if she never wanted to let go, she was so frightened like a little girl.**

**"You ok now?" she asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"I'm so scared." She whispered. Lenne didn't know what to say. To have a dream like Tifa had. Lenne held Tifa in the embrace until she felt Tifa go limp and her grasp relax, she placed Tifa back in bed. Tifa was asleep but it wasn't a peaceful one she moaned and squirmed. Lenne got up and left at least Tifa was sleeping maybe tomorrow would yield more answers. Yuna was outside the concern evident in her expression.**

**"She ok?" she asked. Lenne shook her head she told Yuna about Tifa's dream.**

**"She is sleeping now." Lenne said. "I have never seen her so frightened. I wanted to help her somehow."**

**"All we can do it wait." Yuna said. Lenne nodded she went to her tent to try to sleep. Yuna did the same.**

**--**

**The day was in full swing, but Tifa was off alone, she told everyone she needed to be alone and went off. No one followed though they wanted to they all knew she needed her space, especially after her nightmare the previous night. **

**Tifa sat under a tree, her arms wrapped around her knees. It was a beautiful day on the countryside. Nice breeze, not too cold, when they left Forestria summer was in full bloom, now it was nearly fall. Tifa should be enjoying the day, but she wasn't. She didn't even seem to notice how nice it was, nothing seemed to matter to her now. **

**It's common knowledge that dreams fade within the waking hours. Sometimes a dream stays with you for longer most they don't such was not the case with Tifa. She remembered the dream all too well, the fear, the panic everything! She was so weak so helpless, why? Why now, these where questions she couldn't find an answer to. Tifa sighed angrily, what did it all mean? A warning? A premonition? What? Was this monster truly coming back? Tifa sighed angrily yet again, she proceeded to brood oblivious to everything else.**

**Katejina leapt from tree to tree. She saw Tifa sitting there rocking back and forth staring into space. She landed on a branch above Tifa.**

"**I thought I said I wanted to be left alone." Tifa said her voice iced over. Katejina leapt down.**

**"I'm concerned." Katejina said. Tifa snorted.**

**"About me?" she laughed. Katejina nodded.**

**"I know these dreams are distressful." She said. "I've had them myself. I also know that separating yourself from your friends won't help."**

**"Seems to work for you." Tifa pointed out. "Why can't you leave me alone?"**

**"This isn't like you." Katejina pointed out. "Your never like this, and the fact I am here and I am worried SHOULD tell you something."**

**"I appreciate your worry." Tifa said coldly. "Now go away."**

**"I'll tell you what you keep drilling into me." Katejina said. "You have friends, right now you have them at arms length. They can help you." Katejina leapt away. **

**Tifa looked down, Kate had a point much as she hates to admit it. She put her friends at arms length same thing she is always down on Kate for. Tifa sighed in anger, it was pointless, it was a dream. If it came true there was nothing she could do. She just had to be alert that's all. **

**Tifa heard something, she looked and it was… a monkey?! The little guy stood there ooking and eeking before getting chased away by Kremis. The two chased for a while before the monkey climbed on Kremis' back. Kremis trotted off with the monkey ooking on his back. Tifa giggled at the sight it was cute, Tifa smiled and went to the sight. Tifa came in and everyone looked at her, she felt embarrassed.**

**"You better?" Lenne asked. Tifa nodded her head and went to sit down. Tifa saw Katejina who went to her.**

**"Don't you hate when I'm right?" Katejina asked in a hushed voice.**

**"I'm glad you where right this time Kate." She said. Katejina nodded and went up into the trees.**

**"So what are you going to do?" Marjorie asked.**

**"Can't let a dream get me down." Tifa replied. "Right now our biggest worries are those Riders, Mandrake and Hail."**

**"The riders?" Rimoru asked. "They are after you?"**

**"After me." Lenne corrected. "You know a way to stop them?" Rimoru nodded.**

**"It's tricky, but I might be able to manage something to send them away." Rimoru said.**

**"You can do that?" Yuna asked. Rimoru nodded.**

**"If they are souls set to do something for salvation I can." Rimoru said.**

**"But we don't know it they do so for salvation or because they want to." Lenne countered. "You might just put yourself in more danger." Tifa suddenly shivered, a cold breeze blasted the camp. The sky grew dark, and silence hung in the air. Yuna grabbed her guns, Katejina grabbed her bow, Hastings hid Marjorie was with him to protect him. The Riders came rushing down their voices united in a bone-chilling howl. Rimoru jumped to avoid one as it slashed as her she caught one with one of her swords and it seemed to be in intense pain. Katejina jumped to avoid the Riders very long reach. Tifa found herself grabbed by one she winced in pain the grip was ice cold. Tifa kicked at it and it let go she scrambled off.**

**"You ok?" Yuna asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"I'll live." She mumbled. "But how can we stop these things?"**

**"We demand Lenne!" the riders said as one. Lenne stepped out in front of The Riders.**

**"I am here." She said. "Your blades want my blood do they not?"**

**"Lenne!" Yuna cried.**

**"Hold it Yuna." Tifa said. "I think she has a trick up her sleeve." Lenne was surrounded by a glow. She stood there eyes closed as if waiting. The Riders charged and swung at Lenne one by one the blades hit three hit and the three riders shuddered in energy and dispersed. The fourth one however struck Lenne through the shield. Lenne cried out but the rider also dispersed. Lenne fell to the ground clutching her side. Tifa went to her, she called over Rimoru.**

**"You're a holy woman right?" she asked Rimoru. Rimoru nodded.**

**"If I had the incantation I could stop the shadow from taking over her body." Rimoru said. Tifa handed her a scroll.**

**"Here, I got this from the Temple back in the city. I figured that Yuna could read it, but you're a better bet if you are what you say you are." Tifa said.**

**"But… what if I fail?" she asked.**

**"Don't fail." Tifa said sternly. "We all have faith." Rimoru nodded she placed a hand on Lenne's side she then read the incantation. The wound vanished, Lenne opened her eyes. Rimoru fell to the ground, her young body unable to channel so much energy. Thunderpaws and Flametail went to her as did Yuna she felt for a pulse she found a strong one.**

**"She'll be ok how's Lenne." Yuna asked.**

**"Lenne will be fine too Yunie." Tifa replied. "Lets get them to their tents so they can rest." Lenne struggled.**

**"I…can ..walk ..on ..my ..own." she stammered weakly. Tifa half carried her to her tent where she set her down. Lenne struggled to move but Tifa put her hand on her forehead.**

**"Rest." She said softly. Lenne closed her eyes and the young songstress was asleep. Tifa went to Rimoru's tent, Rimoru lay in her bed. Yuna was there.**

**"She's just tired." She said. "A little rest and she'll be fine, how's Lenne?"**

**"She'll be ok but she was of course stubborn. She tried to walk." Tifa said. Tifa them stumbled.**

**"Tifa?" Yuna asked. "Maybe you should rest too. You got drained by those things I think." Tifa nodded, Yuna helped her to her tent. Tifa lay down and was quickly asleep. Yuna smiled, her friends for the time being where safe. Night came on the small camp. Rimoru and Tifa where already up, Lenne still rested. **

**"Tifa." Yuna said as she went to her. "How did you get those scrolls?"**

**"A Clergy gave them to me before we left the city." Tifa explained. "I thought you would be able to read them if no one else could."**

**"That was a reckless assumption to make." Yuna said. "I'm glad Rimoru was here. Otherwise we would have to go back to the city!"**

**"Your saying you couldn't have read them?" Tifa asked giving Yuna a quizzical look.**

**"I'm a summoner." Yuna said. "Or I was one, that doesn't make me a holy person or s spiritual one." Tifa nodded.**

**"My apologies Yuna." Tifa remarked curtly. "I was reckless, excuse me." She walked off. Yuna shook her head. She heard something she saw Lenne, her color had returned though she still held her side.**

**"You should be in bed." Yuna said. Lenne shook her head.**

**"I will be fine, I was getting restless." Lenne said. "I.. overheard your talk with Tifa. Do you not think your selling yourself short?"**

**"Can we please talk about something else?" Yuna asked not wanted to bring up her past.**

**"Why does it seem that you keep selling yourself short?" Lenne asked. "One should take pride in what you have been able to do."**

**"But I'm not that special!" Yuna protested. "Why must everyone think I am? I defeated Sinn, and I was a Spiritual leader for our town, but I'm not this special person everyone keeps saying I am."**

**"Why do you insist you are not?" Lenne asked her voice remained even. Yuna paced and stopped.**

**"I don't know." She finally answered. "It's just when Tifa assumed I would be able to read the scrolls I got angry, I shouldn't have. I just want the part of my life behind me."**

**"Yet you summon Valefore." Lenne countered.**

**"That's different!" Yuna cried.**

**"How?" Lenne asked her voice remained calm and even. **

**"Well…" Yuna started then she sighed. "Who am I trying to kid? Tifa had a point and I was to stubborn to take it as a compliment."**

**"You are a high summoner Yuna." Lenne said as she placed her hands on Yuna's shoulders. Embraseed yuna looked down not wanting to meet her friends eyes "It is part of your life, you are a spiritual leader and a religious person, you gave praise to Yevon and prayed even when times where tough. That is what makes you unique." Lenne lifted Yuna's chin with her thumb, Yuna looked at Lenne and managed a weak smile.**

**"I guess I should find Tifa and try to make things right with her." Yuna said. Lenne nodded with a smile as she let go of Yuna and watched her leave. Lenne knew Yuna was a proud person and a special person, she just wished Yuna would know that for herself.**

**--**

**Yuna looked for Tifa, she wasn't anywhere to be seen, she finally found her near a riverbank sitting there. She tossed stones into the river. Yuna went to Tifa and sat down next to her.**

**"I'm sorry Tifa." She said. Tifa looked up. "It's sometimes I want to leave my past behind me, but I can never do that no matter how much I want to."**

**"Yuna you're my friend and I love you to death you know this." Tifa said as she sent a stone skipping across the water. "Yet when you get like this you drive me absolutely crazy! You have all these skills and you try to hide them. Just embrace them all and be proud of them all!"**

**"I would if I knew how to." Yuna said. "It's kind of hard."**

**"Keep doing what you are doing now." Tifa stated.**

**"What do you mean?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yuna," Tifa started. "Look inside yourself and tell me who you are right now." Yuna paused.**

**"Oooh it's impossible to answer that question." Yuna said. "I'm so many things now. Friend, fighter, summoner, advice giver…" She paused. "I've just answered your question didn't I?" Tifa nodded with a smile. **

**"Yuna, you have to stop trying to forget your past." Tifa admonished. "You have a great gift, and you have other abilities too, use them all instead of just a select few, be Yuna, the whole Yuna." **

**"Your right." Yuna said. "What do I have to fear anyways?" Tifa smiled.**

**"There is some of the old Yuna I knew." Tifa said. Yuna giggled.**

**"I guess I have been down lately." She admitted. "I just never knew things could be this hard or complex."**

**"You'll be fine Yunie." Tifa said her tone comforting. "We're all in this together remember that ok?" Yuna nodded.**

**"We should get back." Yuna said. "It's dark now and the others might be worried." Tifa nodded. **

**--**

**They went back when they did the camp was full of activity. Tifa noticed Rimoru was missing. Tifa looked around Rimoru sat against a tree, the firelight made her look older than she was. Flametail was on the branch above her, Thunderpaws lay next to her, her hand on his head scratching his ears. She starred into space seeming oblivious to what was going on.**

**"Troubled?" Tifa asked. She nodded. Yuna come up as well as Lenne.**

**"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.**

**"Ivalice is in unrest." Rimoru stated. "People are blaming each other for the troubles fights are becoming more constant. The Elders of the cities and towns are frightened a war could develop."**

**"Like Spira." Yuna said. "We have to do something."**

**"We are." Katejina said from high above. "Anything else would just call attention to us."**

**"Has to be something." Tifa pointed out. **

**"Well, rumors has it that Jerica is having some problems." Katejina comceded. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to send some of us other there, while the rest of us pursue Darkness." **

**Yuna sighed she knew this situation all to well, she knew Katejina had a point. As she was about to speak she heard something. **

**She heard something she was Kremis come out with the Comm Sphere in his mouth. Yuna took it from Kremis who turned to a monkey who playfully tagged him on the nose. They heard a sound and they saw a big bear, Katejina drew her bow and took aim.**

**"WAIT kupo!" Hastings cried. "He's friendly kupo! He's playing with the others kupo."**

**"Others?" Yuna asked.**

**"Yeah kupo!" Hastings replied. "The wolf and monkey kupo." They watched as the wolf tagged the bear with his paw on ran off. The bear roared and lumbered off, the three vanished into the night.**

**"Awwwww" Rikku whined from the comm sphere "I wanted to see." Yuna set the sphere down.**

**"If only all troubles where as fleeting as that." Rimoru said.**

**"What will our action be?" Lenne questioned as she looked at Yuna.**

"**I think Katejina has a point." Yuna pointed out. "But how far away is Jerica?"**

**"A two day ride with chocobo's." Katejina said. "They keep the roads clear to they can trade openly with Colatia."**

**"So we split up?" Tifa asked.**

**"Ooooooh I wanna be with the bunny!" Rikku squealed from the comm. Sphere. Katejina rolled her eyes as she sighed.**

**"Maybe Lenne and I should makes the choices of who we take and where we take them." Yuna suggested.**

**"Tomorrow then." Lenne suggested. "It is late now and I think we all need rest. It has been a busy day." After Lenne spoke Kremis bolted in and grabbed the Comm Sphere and dashed off with it. The others went their separate ways.**

**The young Viera known as Marjorie sat on a stump pondering. She was happy she tagged along with this group. For that day however Marjorie was quieter than normal. Many thought it was because she was just tired. The truth was however she wasn't tired, she was sad. In her young life she went through a lot. There still seemed to be an unsettled matter between Katejina and herself. However neither where willing to talk about it. She then thought she saw something. She got closer, it was a person. She got within striking range and pounced, the two tumbled to the ground Marjorie landed on her feet the other person got up she saw the face. It was a young human male.**

"**Olivar?" she asked. He nodded. The Viera hugged her old friend.**

**"Good to see you too." He laughed. Katejina and Tifa came out and saw the two.**

**"Welcome back." She said dryly.**

**"Nice to see you are well Kate." He answered. Katejina nodded as Marjorie introduced Tifa to Olivar. Tifa couldn't help but giggle to herself, Marjorie acted like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Almost like the way Tifa acted with Cloud at first.**

**"They go back awhile." Katejina said coming next to Tifa. "It's embarrassing to see her like this around him."**

**"I think it's cute." Tifa responded. "Does he feel the same?"**

**"Have to ask him." Katejina replied. "I haven't the slightest idea." She saw Marjorie she was trying to keep herself together but she adored Olivar for some reason. She helped him make his tent, she saw Katejina watching her, she went over.**

**"Done drooling?" Katejina asked.**

**"It's that obvious?" she asked. Katejina nodded.**

**"I know he's an old friend of yours Marjorie but he broke your heart once." Katejina stated.**

**"That was a long time ago Katey." Marjorie said. "I'll be careful this time."**

**"Gushing like a fountain is careful?" Katejina asked. Marjorie shook her head.**

**"I'm sorry if I was happy to see someone." Marjorie said sourly. "Next time I'll be like you and ignore them." Marjorie went off. Katejina sighed and decided to follow Marjorie she saw her near a riverbank alone. She went to her.**

**"What?" she asked not looking.**

**"I don't like it, but if you want to I wish you the best with Olivar." Katejina said. Marjorie looked at her friend,**

**"You mean it?" she asked. Katejina nodded. Marjorie embraced her! "Oh Katey thank you so much!"**

**"Just don't be careless." She warned. Marjorie nodded.**

**"I won't let history repeat its self Kate." She said. "And thank you." Marjorie went off, Katejina sighed. She meant what she said but that didn't mean she had to like it. Katejna kept a watch through the night.**

** END CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Lenne sat on a hill the sun was up, she had so much going through her mind lately. It has been a blur since she came back; she had no time to reflect. It might have been a good thing since she didn't have a chance to feel bad that no one she knew was still alive. Lenne managed a smile though, she did make new friends, and Yuna and Tifa took to her as she did to them. Still there was Darkness for whatever reason Darkness wanted her. Was it because she presented some unknown danger to it or something deeper? Lenne shook her head she didn't have time for that now, she had to get ready to perform. She heard something she turned around and saw Yuna and Tifa. She smiled, but she noted Yuna's expression.**

**"Something wrong?" she asked.**

**"I have questions, been thinking a lot lately, if you don't mind of course." Yuna said.**

**"I will see how I can help." Lenne said.**

**"Two years ago when we defeated Shuyin I saw you, the memory was fleeting I didn't remember it until I woke up this morning. You thanked us then the both of you faded. What happened? Wouldn't you rather be with him?" Yuna asked. Lenne sighed and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.**

**"He was happy." She stated. "It was short lived, soon unrest took over again. He could not let things go he kept telling me he had to make Spira and other worlds see the light! I begged, pleaded him not to, in the end it did no good. A strange man in a black cloak, silver hair and a deadly sword found us. He told Shuyin that the world needed him. I said I needed him!" Lenne faltered tears in her eyes, she continued. "He turned to me and I never saw such hate, he accused me of being against him, he accused me of being the reason he died! He left me! I knew I had to find someone so I came here. The rest you know." Yuna put a hand on Lenne's shoulder. Lenne smiled at her friend.**

**"You just want to be with him again, don't you?" Yuna asked. Lenne shook her head.**

**"He will only hurt me again, maybe worse than he did this time." Lenne said. **

**"What are they trying for?" Tifa asked. Lenne looked at Tifa her eyes locking with Tifa's**

**"To destroy everything, so they can restart." Lenne said her voice grave.**

**"We can't let them do that!" Tifa exclaimed. "Why are we wasting time with the Pentagram?!"**

**"Web of power." Lenne said. "They are involved somehow, right now they are content to let the underlings do the job, and they will jump in when they think they have the best chance."**

**"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yuna asked.**

**"My head has been a mess since I came back to life." Lenne said. "I just put it together myself." Yuna and turned to Tifa who produced a syringe.**

**"What is that?" she asked.**

**"A shot, Rimoru said you and I should take these and inject ourselves with what she called an antidote." Yuna explained. "Something about it will prevent the shadow from taking over your body."**

**"Is there not any other way?" Lenne asked nervously. Yuna shook her head. **

"**its not so bad Tifa helped me with the shot!" Yuna said.**

**"Only had force her arm behind her back to get her to stop squirming." Tifa said. Yuna giggled nervously.**

**"I hate needles." Yuna said. Lenne nodded**

**"Well that is good because I do too." Lenne said. **

**"It will be ok." Yuna said. "You can hold my hand while Tifa gives you the shot." Lenne nodded.**

**"Let us get this over with." She said and grabbed Yuna's hand. Tifa took Lenne's arm and poked Lenne with the needle, Lenne gasped and tightened her grip on Yuna's hand. Yuna put a hand on Lenne's shoulder. Tifa then covered the wound with a small swatch of gauze.**

**"I'm done." She said. Lenne looked over her shoulder and smiled. "You lived." Tifa stated.**

**"Sorry." Lenne said. "I've always hated needles." Tifa nodded.**

**"I have to get back to the camp." She said. "You two come back when you're ready ok?" Yuna and Lenne nodded, Tifa left.**

**"I've been doing some thinking too." Yuna said after Tifa left. "So much has happened, Aeon's are back at least for me they are. It changes so much it often confuses me, after we saved Spira I decided I would live my life and it would be a great story. But how can it be a story if I don't know half the time what's going on?"**

"**Yuna, the only thing constant in life is change. You will change constantly on the outside. Take these in stride my friend, do not fight them. You are always Yuna, be the best Yuna you can be." Lenne said with a smile. Yuna nodded, she knew Lenne was right. The words rang true with Yuna, the same words Tifa have told her. Just to be herself and everything else would fall into place. She got up and left with her friend to rejoin the others**

**Back at the camp Tifa had explained to the others what was going on, the reaction was mixed, Katejina and Shaden felt they should go after Shuyin and Sephiroth. Marjorie and Rimoru thought it best to stay the course they where on. Hastings simply said nothing opting to let the four ladies hash it out. Olivar left earlier that morning**

**"These two are the ringleaders we take them out the pentagram falls!" Katejina said.**

**"If they are with the Pentagram." Rimoru countered. "right now they have been laying low, I saw let them think they are getting away with it then we nail em!"**

**"What about you Tifa?" Shaden asked. "You fought one of them, what's your input?"**

**"He's dangerous." Tifa said. "He'll kill without remorse and do anything to get what he wishes. We are strong, but with him I don't know, if we let him play his hand out it might be too late. If we take the fight to him we might walk into a trap."**

**"Damned if we do damned if we don't!" Katejina snarled. "I say bring the fight to him!"**

**"That's dangerous Kate, you heard what Tifa said." Marjorie said. "I don't think any of us want to die."**

**"If one of us dies it's well worth it." Katejina said.**

**"How so?" Yuna asked as she came up with Lenne. "I won't have anyone dying, not to ensure victory or otherwise, we still have choices."**

**"There might be a time when we have no choice Yuna." Katejina countered.**

**"I don't want to lose anymore friends, I've lost far too many already!" Yuna cried. "And I won't have people throw away their lives!"**

**"It's a last resort Yuna." Shaden said calmly. "I'm sure none of us want to lose someone, but in the end it might be unavoidable."**

**"Listen, before we all end up at each others throats!" Tifa interrupted. "Yuna has a point what's the point of losing for winning. We are all friends here, some of us just met, others we have known for sometime in some way shape or form. The pain of losing someone close to you never leaves. I'm with Yunie, I don't want to lose anymore friends to death."**

**"But it might be the only way." Katejina said.**

**"Then we'll have to find a different way won't we?" Yuna asked. "Why are you so willing to die Kate?"**

**"I'm willing to do whatever it takes!" Katejina said.**

**"Even if it hurts your friends?" Lenne asked. Katejina paused she looked at Marjorie and around the camp.**

**"It's a last resort." Katejina said. "I don't want to die, I've grown fond of all of you. Your all the closest thing to family I have ever had."**

**"Do not worry Kate." Lenne said. "You will not lose us." The Viera nodded her head but she didn't seem too convinced. She then heard a soft humming soft, and before she could move out of the way she found herself being used as a landing target by Rikku. Rikku sat there with a vacant look on her face until she noticed the squirming.**

**"Get off." Katejina seethed. "NOW!!" Rikku eeped as she quickly got off of Katejina and ran to Yuna.**

**"Sorry." Rikku apologized. Katejina looked at Rikku but said nothing. "So who am I gonna be with?"**

**"Me of course." Yuna said. "And Tifa, Marjorie and Shaden."**

**"So I get to team with a bunny!" rikku cheered.**

**"Anything you do to her ears." Katejina warned "I do to you, twice as hard!" Rikku gulped and moved to hide behind Yuna.**

**"That means I will go with Kate, Hastings, Rim and Olivar." Lenne said. "Speaking of Olivar where is he?"**

**"Here." Olivar spoke up as he came to the group. "Was just doing some scouting." Lenne nodded. **

**The small group made haste in cleaning up and with thirty minutes they where both set and ready to go. Yuna and Lenne both embraced each other, when something happened. Yuna was coated in light, when it faded she was in the songstress attire like Lenne. Before anyone could question it, the small group found themselves under attack! As Lenne and Yuna tried to get to safety they both found themselves grabbed with strange dust thrown in their faces, causing them to fall into a deep sleep.**

**Tifa cursed silently as she fought, she tried to get to the figure that now carried Yuna in it's arms. However she found herself finding no luck, the attacker then retreated going through a portal that formed. The portal then vanished!**

"**Hey!" Rikku protested. "Where they go?"**

"**Don't know." Tifa admitted. "Where's Rim?"**

**They all looked around and sure enough there was no sign of the teenager. Tifa sighed as Shaden came up next to her.**

"**Let's go to Jerica." Shaden said. "Maybe they can help us with our problem." Tifa nodded and the group went to Jerica ask quickly as they could!**

**Rimoru looked around after they gated in she ran for cover under a carriage. She heard them come. One grunted as he placed Yuna in the back, Yuna moaned and stirred her eyes opened locking her captor in a stare**

"W..who… a…re..you….?" she asked as she fell back into the deep sleep. The other one placed Lenne in the back, her eyes opened for a moment but then closed as she fell back into the deep slumber. Rimoru waited until she heard them leave, she peaked out and saw they where talking to someone. She quickly peaked into the back where Lenne and Yuna lay there among hay. They seemed to be alright just in a deep sleep. Rimoru heard someone come she dove under the carriage and pulled herself up using the support beams. To her surprise they where sturdy enough to support her weight. She felt the cart move and she was on her way as well. The ride was shorter than it seemed and within a half hour they where at a huge castle. Rimoru got down and found a place to hide, the two creatures carried Yuna and Lenne inside the castle. Rimoru sighed, she had to get in somehow but she knew anything right now might endanger the lives of her new friends. The two creature carried Yuna and Lenne to a large cell where the placed the ladies on bed and left the cell, they kept watch outside. As they did a cloaked person came

**"Well did my sleep dust work?" it asked.**

**"Kinda." The One-eyed creature replied. "They both woke up but fell asleep quickly after so call it what you wanna."**

**"These two ladies must have incredible wills to match their incredible looks." The robed figure giggled.**

**"Damn Wart." The other creature said. "Can't you go for five minutes without oogling over some dame."**

**"I think Finus and Clog that you two should watch our captives." Someone said, he strode in he was a centaur half man half horse. "I know that some trolls and Cyclops are of noble background that's why I trust you with this."**

**"Didn't seem right Clavus." Clog the Cyclops said. "these two where running scared and we toss dust in their face and drag em off?"**

**"Yeah" Finus the troll added. "They have friends, they might come looking for em. Maybe we should tell the commander to let em go."**

**"You know how Tariu is about that." Clavus said.**

**"Yeah remember what he did to his old man." Clog shuddered. Inside the cell Yuna moaned and stirred she slowly sat up her shook her head trying to shake out the cobwebs. She saw the three outside her cell, one was a tall man with what seemed to be a horses lower half, the other was big and green with spotted hair the other was a large Cyclops. Yuna looked to Lenne who tossed and turned in her sleep, Yuna could tell she was having a nightmare.**

**"Lenne." She whispered. "Wake up." Lenne woke with a start yelling**

**"YUNA!" Lenne turned and saw Yuna, she fell back with a sigh.**

**"You ok?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded, "you sure?" Yuna asked again she wasn't convinced.**

**"I said I am fine!" Lenne snapped. Yuna looked down clearly hurt by Lenne's harsh words. Seeing this Lenne silently cursed herself for being so harsh to her friend.**

**"I am sorry Yuna." She said. "I appreciate your concern, it was only a bad dream, and I will be ok."**

**"It's ok." Yuna said facing her friend. "What was the dream about." Lenne was silent in the dream she saw Yuna's death at the hands of some armored behemoth. She didn't dare tell Yuna that though.**

**"I can not remember." She lied. Yuna patted Lenne's hand.**

**"It's ok." Yuna said. Outside the cell the three observed this.**

**"I never knew human's shared so much emotion." Clog admitted.**

**"I only thought them capable of greed and power." Clavus said. "Could Tariu be wrong about humans?"**

**"I'm not wrong." A deep voice rumbled a minotaur stepped forward his bull like features making him even fiercer. "Human's are lying scum they exiled us from our true home and killed us for sheer enjoyment."**

**"Not all humans are like that!" Yuna spoke up. He turned towards the cell and faced Yuna, the young summoner showed no fear.**

**"And who are you human?" He asked.**

**"I'm Yuna," Yuna said. "your wrong about humans. Most of them are good and noble." Tariu increased his stare Yuna simply stood there arms folded.**

**"I'm not scared of you." Yuna said. She turned to walked away, Tariu saw her long braid of hair and grabbed it. Yuna cried out in pain as she went backwards towards the cell door she hit with a BANG!**

**"You will be afraid of me by the time I am done with you, you arrogant little girl." Tariu whispered in her ear. He let go of the braid and Yuna went to her cot and sat down.**

**"You ok?" Lenne asked. Yuna nodded. She looked at Tariu, he turned his attention to someone coming down as did the other three. Someone who looked human came in but his eyes glowed white and he had wings. He saw Yuna and motioned for her to come forth. Yuna did so with Lenne by her side. Yuna bowed her head, Lenne did so as well.**

**"You call this belligerence?" he asked Tariu.**

**"She was much more disrespectful before." Tariu muttered and he walked off.**

**"My apologies for Tariu he has little trust of humans, I am Pyrus, please will you young ladies grace me with your names?" Pyrus asked**

**"Yuna." Yuna said.**

**"Lenne." Lenne answered. Pyrus nodded he held a Garment Grid.**

**"And if I may ask what this is?' he asked.**

**"It's a garment grid." Yuna said. "The user can use it to change clothes to what's in the garment grid." Pyrus handed the grid to Yuna.**

**"If you would be so kind as to demonstrate?" he asked. Yuna took the grid, she closed her eyes and she became wrapped in white lights. The gunner dress slowly replaced the light. Pyrus simply nodded, the guards looked in shock. Yuna looked down and grabbed her guns. She handed them through the bars to Pyrus who took them and placed them on a table.**

**"A gesture of good faith from me to you." Yuna said bowing. Pyrus nodded again.**

**"You are indeed a noble woman Yuna as is your friend here. I know you mean no harm to the outcasts who call this place home." Pyrus said. "However my people are afraid, the world of Ivalice has grown cold to us, many are afraid of humans due to the stories they hear. Tariu is the worst, his hatred for human's consumes him to no end."**

**"If we are noble then why are we here?" Lenne asked. "Why are we prisoners?"**

**"Tariu's idea." Clavus said. "He said he would make a demand to the outside world and if they refuse the hostages will be sacrificed."**

**"That is insane!" Lenne said. "If you kill us Ivalice will respond in kind, this is not the answer!"**

**"The humans only seem to respond to violence." Finus said. "This isn't easy for us to do we know what could happen."**

**"It will happen." Lenne said. "Pyrus you are a wise person, you know this is not the answer do you not. As leader you should speak to Ivalice and not Tariu, he cares little about us or our safety!"**

**"Your words have the ring of truth to them Lenne." Pyrus said. "However Tariu is insistent on speaking to them himself, I trust him to make the right choice. Now I am sorry but I must go we swill speak again my friends." Pyrus left. Lenne and Yuna sat down on the cots, their future now more than ever was uncertain.**

**Two strange figures lumbered through Jerica, they came to three figures that gestured and sent them through a portal. Katejina watched from her vantage point her ears able to pick up what they said. As she did she considered herself lucky they group went to Jerica. Where groups of humanoid type creatures seemed be sneaking around. Much like the creatures that attacked them days prior/**

**"Gotcha." She whispered as she leapt down to where Tifa and Shaden waited. "They seem to be coming in a little at a time right now. We're good to send in our outcast."**

**"This is so cruel." Tifa muttered. However despite her objection Tifa couldn't help but smile at the absurdity of it all. It took the small group of them together to convince her to do this. Even then it wasn't without seemingly endless moaning and complaints.**

**"To her or them?" Shaden asked. Tifa had to keep herself from bursting into laughter when she saw Rikku come out dressed as a Cait, complete with a crown and little cape.**

**"It's really hot in here." She moaned. "Now I know why Yunie put up such a fuss about the moogle one."**

**"Moogle?" Tifa asked. She wasn't surprised that Yuna hadn't mention it to her seeing how silly Rikku looked. It was all Tifa could do to keep a straight face. As she cast a glance to Shaden, she could see the Dark Elf was having the same problem as she was.**

**"Save it for later." Katejina interrupted. "Now Rikku you do this and I'll let you touch my ears."**

**"Really?! Ok I'm on it!" Rikku exclaimed. "What do I need to say to the three guys?"**

**"Send me to Shle-dihl." Katejina said. "Shle-dhil is ancient for the Outcast Land."**

**"I got it, wish me luck!" Rikku said. She went off and found the three robed people.**

**"Send me to Shle-dihl." She said. They nodded and Rikku went through a portal. She landed ungracefully, she rubbed her bottom she was outside a huge castle. She went in, no one seemed to think she looked out of place. She went for a while before she felt someone grab her. She yelped and backed into the corner she heard the person grunt. She looked and saw Rimoru.**

**"Hey it's me Yunie's cousin." Rikku said softly.**

**"How did you get in with that lame get up?" she asked.**

**"I don't know but it worked I have to find Yunie!" Rikku said.**

**"Up that hall, it's guarded which is why I haven't tried anything, but I have to soon I overheard them say something about executing Lenne and Yuna." Rimoru said.**

**"I have a plan." Rikku said.**

**"Well make it quick we have company!" Rimoru said, then squealed out as she got shoved into the darkness of the small alcove. Rikku watched as a huge bull like creature walked past her. He cast a menacing glare at her but went on his way. Rikku looked back as Rimoru came stumbling out rubbing the back of her neck.**

**"Warn me next time you do that!" she hissed. "and get out of that stupid outfit!" Rikku pouted but zapped back into her main garment, the thief one. They made their way to the guard, they seemed to be not paying attention.**

**"On three" Rimoru whispered. "One." **

**"Two," Rikku said nervously.**

**"Three!" Rimoru said as she sprang at the Cyclops knocking him back into a wall and taking him out. Rikku slammed the Troll and slammed him down knocking the troll down. Rimoru grabbed the keys and unlocked the door.**

**"Thanks." Yuna said as she came out she grabbed her guns and her garment grids. She heard something and saw Tariu.**

**"Uh oh I forgot about him." Rikku whimpered. Yuna stood in front of her cousin.**

**"Please Tariu I know you hold a grudge but Lenne and I did nothing wrong!" Yuna begged.**

**"You think you can get past me?" Tariu challenged.**

**"I've taken on worse and I've lived." Yuna retorted.**

**"Umm Yunie I think he's ten times worse than Garrick ever was." Rikku said as she hid behind her. Yuna nodded she remember the strong willed Ronso from Spira all to well. Tariu reminded her a lot about him.**

**"You really think you can defeat me?" he asked**

**"No." Yuna admitted, she noted his smile. "I know I can! Rikku can you and Rim get Lenne out of here?"**

**"Sure Yunie but what about you?" Rikku asked.**

**"I'll catch up." Yuna responded sounding confident. Rikku, Rimoru and Lenne ran off while Yuna faced off against Tariu. Tariu charged Yuna jumped onto his back and shoved him using her feet she landed in a couch guns pointed at the Minotaur. She was about to fire but her body wouldn't move, Tariu was the some. Pyrus came in with Rikku, Lenne and Rimoru in tow. Pyrus was silent and then spoke after afew minutes.**

**"I have probed your minds." He said. "I know that Yuna's friends are only guilty of wanting her free and Yuna and Lenne have done no wrong. I also know of Tariu's grudge and willingness to sacrifice two innocent woman in order to feed that grudge and hatred. I have waited far too long to act on this matter at hand. Yuna and her friends are free to go."**

**"You've gone soft!" Tariu snarled. "I've informed the Warlord of them he will be here to collect them." Pyrus let go of whatever was keeping Yuna and her friends held fast.**

**"This is grave." He said. "If the warlord does come here the peace here will be shattered."**

**"I can't allow that is there a way for us to get back to the non exiled part of Ivalice?" Yuna asked. **

**"I can bring you there but my power is waning I can only do so two people at a time and these gates are unpredictable. I'll try as best I can to get you to your friends." Pyrus said. He opened a gate and Yuna and Lenne jumped through. He opened another one and Rikku and Rimoru did the same. Pyrus cast a glare at Tariu and wove a spell in an instant Tariu was gone.**

**"Where did you send Tariu my lord?" Clong asked.**

**"A place where he will cause no more trouble for us." Pyrus responded and left. Rikku and Rimoru landed not too far from Jerica. Rikku got a call from Brother demanding her return to Spira. Rikku sighed.**

**"I have to go again." She whined. "Make sure you find Yunie and Lenne ok?"**

**"I will." Rimoru said. Rikku jumped through a portal. Rimoru looked and saw Drasalanna standing there. She filled her in on what happened. Drasalana nodded as she whistled and two chocobo came out.**

**"So want to help me look for them?" she asked. Rimoru nodded.**

**"They can't be too far off." Rimoru said. "Or I hope their not too far off."**

**"We'll find them don't worry." Drasalanna said. Rimoru nodded again and the two went off**

**Yuna and Lenne found themselves in the middle of a wasteland it looked like. You could see some signs of a city but neither where too sure what city it was. To their luck they found an abandoned campsite. The embers where still warm and a fire was soon made. The two didn't say much to each other, the days worries occupied their minds. Lenne lay down and tried to get some sleep Yuna kept watch. About halfway into the night Yuna heard Lenne toss and turn. She was having another nightmare, Yuna couldn't make out the words, and she went over to Lenne.**

**"Lenne your having a nightmare." She whispered. Lenne shot up **

**"YUNA!!!!" she screamed so loud her voice echoed. Lenne put her face in her hands.**

**"You ok?" Yuna asked. Lenne nodded. "What was it about?"**

**"I do not remember," Lenne said. Yuna looked at her.**

**"I bought that last time." Yuna said. "I'm not falling for it again." Lenne looked at Yuna in shock. "You wake up screaming my name, why won't you tell me?"**

**"Because I do not want to believe the dream." Lenne said. "You are best off calling Valefore and leaving here. He is coming for me and I do not want you hurt."**

**"Who is he? Why you? What's the dream?" Yuna asked. Lenne looked at her friend for a moment.**

**"In the dream you and I are running from a huge armored creature. I fall you go to help me…" Lenne looked away tears in her eyes. "Then you are struck down, I hold you in my arms and you look right into my eyes…. As you die."**

**"Lenne." Yuna started reaching for her.**

**"Leave." Lenne said shrugging off Yuna's concerned grasp. "For your own good Yuna."**

**"And you?" Yuna asked.**

**"I will fight him." Lenne said. "If I die, at least you are safe." Yuna looked at Lenne.**

**"Lenne," she said. "Your plan…. Is terrible! I won't let you throw your life away! Not like this, I'm here we can fight whatever this thing is together."**

**"And if you die?" Lenne asked.**

**"I won't." Yuna stated. "I'll live."**

**"Yuna, PLEASE!" Lenne yelled. "It is not easy for me to force you away but I will not see you hurt or killed!"**

**"And I won't have my friend throw her life away!" Yuna countered. "I'm here and I'm.."**

**"Leaving now." Lenne said she folded her arms and turned her back to her friend. "I have made up my mind." Yuna was shocked, Lenne was really going to give up her life. Yuna then thought of something.**

**"You're a summoner right?" she asked. Lenne turned around and looked at her confused.**

**"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Lenne asked.**

**"As High Summoner I order you to accept my help." Yuna said. Lenne smiled in spite of herself.**

**"Are you serious?!" Lenne exclaimed. Yuna said nothing but the look in her eyes gave Lenne the answer. Lenne gave a short laugh as she shook her head. "I am flattered you wish to help, but I feel this is foolish. With the others we could fight him and possibly stand a chance."**

**"We might." Yuna said. "But Lenne we don't even know where we are. This is our only choice." Lenne nodded then looked to the horizon her face pale.**

**"He is here for me." She whispered. Yuna looked she saw something it was huge in black armor. Yuna saw the two red glowing eyes and a massive sword.**

**"Last chance to make a break for it." Lenne said. Yuna shook her head.**

**"Let's take him down!" she said.**

**"Confident are you not?" Lenne asked looking at Yuna.**

**"Have to be, he has to have a weakness." Yuna said. She watched he walked with ease, almost as if planning what to do by the time he got to them. He came where they could see how huge he was, he was a giant and he glared down at the two summoners. He reached for Lenne but she dodged, Yuna tried shooting but it did no good. **

**"YOU GIRLS ARE BRAVE TO FACE ME ALONE." He said his voice so deep the ground seemed to shake as he spoke. "HOWEVER NONE WILL SUCEED AGAINST THE COMING OF DUSK. I OFFER THIS CHANCE FOR LENNE TO GIVE HERSELF UP TO ME AND I'LL SPARE HER WATCHING ME KILL HER FRIEND."**

**"I would rather die than be your slave." Lenne said defiantly. Dusk had no reaction.**

**"THEN SO BE IT." He said and brought his sword crashing down spewing chunks of rock Lenne was able to avoid the flying rock Yuna got caught in the head and fell to the ground. Lenne looked Dusk was over Yuna he took Yuna up in his massive hand she hung limply from his hand like a misused doll. Lenne never felt so helpless. Dusk cast his steely gaze to Lenne, who despite her heart constricting in her chest with fear, showed none.**

**"I COULD CRUSH HER NOW." Dusk stated.**

**"Leave her alone!" Lenne cried. "You are here for me not her! So come on you big stupid ox COME GET ME!" Lenne watched as Dusk set Yuna gently down on the ground. He turned to Lenne, she stood there eyes closed she was being surrounded by a light barrier. Lenne spoke a long lost tongue and the barrier hummed as it got louder and brighter. Dusk was even taken back, Yuna woke up and saw Lenne, and she was about to act when she heard a voice Lenne's voice in her head.**

**"Full, white." The voice said and faded. Yuna looked Dusk grabbed his **

**enormous sword and took a swing at Lenne. The sword hit the barrier and cut through both the barrier and the young woman in the barrier. Lenne screamed but that was nothing compared to the scream Dusk let out. The armored monster gripped his head and fell to his knees. Yuna thought he was shrinking, which he indeed was doing. He turned from an armored behemoth to a frail old man and fell to the ground, Lenne fell to the ground as well. Yuna ran to her friend, she was bleeding badly from her stomach blood trickled from her mouth. She looked at Yuna and smiled.**

**"Remember …. The…… words." She whispered weakly.**

"**Lenne save your strength." Yuna begged holding her friends hand. **

"**Use..the words… Yuna…" Lenne whispered before she lost consciousness. Her hand went limp, and her head fell limply to the side. Time was growing short, Yuna shook her head. What did she mean? It then came to her, Full, white. Yuna got out her White Mage dress sphere and turned into a white mage. She then placed both hands on Lenne's shattered body. She closed here eyes and whispered**

**"Full Cure." The light pulsed from Yuna into Lenne, the wounds closed, soon the healing was done. However Yuna felt an electric pulse through her body! She screamed as she fell to the ground, the stars above her where the last thing she saw before the darkness.**

**Rimoru and Drasalanna rode looking for their friends. While they rode they heard sounds of battle. They went to where they heard the sounds, when they did they found Yuna and Lenne both down. Rimoru ran to both of them and checked them, she looked at Draslanna who was making a fire.**

**"They both seem to be ok." Rimoru said.**

**"That's good." Drasalanna said as she stood up. She heard a soft moan as Lenne woke up.**

**"Yuna!" she cried and went to Yuna. To her relief she was ok, she was sleeping. Lenne sat down she held her side, she felt for a wound but found nothing.**

**"Looks like your outfit took it worse than you did." Drasalanna noted. Lenne looked for her garment grid and was encased in light, when it faded the dress was fresh and clean and fixed.**

**"A trick Yuna showed me." Lenne smiled. "How did you know to find us here?"**

**"We guessed." Rimoru admitted with a small smile. Lenne nodded and walked away. "Don't go to far!" Rimoru cried. Lenne walked to where to old man lay, he showed life as Lenne came to him she knelt by his side, her expression showing only sympathy.**

**"How did you become Dusk?" she asked her voice gentle. The old man looked at the lovely songtress for a time before speaking.**

**"Centuries ago I came upon a woman in black. She offered me the power to never grow old never to die." He said. "She transformed me into this giant. For hundreds of years I have slain, my heart is heavy with grief. I thank you for freeing me young lady." His body then crumbled to dust. Lenne smiled but then winced as her side was still sore.**

**"You should be resting, we have a bed set up for you." Drasalanna said as she came up.**

**"Why are you helping us?" Lenne asked.**

**"Yuna earned my respect, when she helped me up instead of letting me drop, she earned my friendship when she helped me against the assassins in the hot springs cave. I might be a lot of things but I like to consider myself a woman of honor." Drasalanna said.**

**"So you will venture with us now?" Lenne asked.**

**"From time to time." Drasalanna replied. "I'm not the type to hang around a certain crowd for too long. Come on lets get you back to the camp Rimoru was getting worried." The two went back Yuna was still asleep, Lenne went to her side and Yuna stirred before waking up.**

**"Your ok." She said weakly as she looked at Lenne.**

**"I am fine Yuna, how about you?" Lenne asked.**

**"I'll be alright." Yuna said. "But my White Mage Dresssphere won't be good for afew days. It needs time to recharge after something like Full Cure."**

**"I guess you where right." Lenne admitted.**

**"We all need our friends that's why we are here." Yuna explained. "Even if your alone we'll always be in your heart. So you'll never be alone Lenne." Lenne nodded she turned and smiled at Yuna.**

"**I will always remember that." She said. She then went to bed and quickly fell asleep Yuna did the same followed by Rimoru leaving Drasalanna to keep guard.**

**Lenne woke up early the next morning the sun was up, she looked around the camp her friends where asleep. She left the sight making sure not to wander too far off but also a safe enough distance so she wouldn't disturb any of them. About a half hour later Yuna tossed and turned she woke with a start. She sighed and shook her head the sun was bright and she saw Lenne in the distance sitting. She went over to her.**

**"How are you feeling?" Yuna asked as she came over.**

**"Good." Lenne said. "No bad dreams last night, thanks to a certain someone I know" she smiled. **

**"I wish I could say the same." Yuna said. Lenne looked at her.**

**"Want to talk about it?" she asked. Yuna nodded.**

**"If it's not too much trouble." She said.**

**"Listening to a friend is never trouble." Lenne said. "Come sit and tell me what it was about." Yuna sat down.**

**"Well it started I was walking down the halls the same one's you and Shuyin ran through, the ones that lead to Vegnagun." Yuna started. "I come to the spot and I see only you laying there. I go to you and your alive! You smile and say 'See you in 1000 years.' And then I guess you pass on it was hard to tell. I hear a sound and look up and see the firing squad, you faced. I remember the bullets coming at me but then I woke up." Lenne paused she sat thoughtful**

**"I am beginning to think that me being alive again is no accident." Lenne said. "Your dream sums that up rather well."**

**"But what does it mean?" Yuna asked.**

**"What do all dreams mean?" Lenne asked. "Sometime they come true sometimes they don't. We must be mindful of them but not too much so that we let them rule us."**

**"So in short don't worry about it." Yuna said. Lenne nodded.**

**"Not much we can do." She stated. They went back to the sight where Rimoru and Drasalanna where up and packing up.**

**"We'll be ready in afew." Rimoru said. Soon the four women where on their way to Cove of Honor. It was only a 30 minute trip to Cove of Honor and when they got their the city was bustling with solders.**

**"Wonder what's going on?" Rimoru asked. She spotted Tifa, who came to them.**

**"Hurry up and get inside we have major trouble!" Tifa exclaimed. The four went inside where they met up with the others.**

**"So what is going on?" Lenne asked. Shaden looked to the North. Lenne and the others looked the sky was dark looked like a storm moving in. There was more than that Lenne sensed more much more.**

**"It's Darkness." Shaden said. "They are finally making their big move. This time it won't be afew henchmen, reports we have heard from scouts have said an army, full of legions of the unliving, demons and monsters." A roar was heard that made the skin crawl.**

**"Oooh kupo Hastings know what that it." Hastings whined. "It's a Fell Giant, big un kupo creatures made from kupo gadgets they force slave moogles to make kupo."**

**"I think we should just go." Katejina said. "Staying here would be suicide."**

**"It would be." Lenne said. "That is why I think you should all get as far from here as you all can. Darkness wants me bad enough to do this."**

**"Your not losing me that easily Lenne." Yuna said. "I'm staying too."**

**"I think we are all staying." Shaden noted. "Maybe we will stand a chance."**

**"I pray you are right." Lenne said. She then heard a sound, she turned her head it was coming from outside. She went to the city walls where troops stood, she climbed the ladder to get onto the parapets she looked out. All she could see was darkness, she saw the troops somewhere skeletons, some where zombies. The ones that stood out where giant four armed behemoths. She felt her heart sink.**

**"Think we have a chance?" she heard Tifa ask.**

**"Slim." Lenne said. "I guess it is too late to change your minds and get away so at least you would live."**

**"I went through too much to bring you back Lenne." Yuna said. "I won't give up on you so easily." They then heard a thundering noise as the army moved forward.**

**"Down to safety." The commander said. The three went down. The others **

**where preparing. Marjorie was with Katejina, Olivar left earlier he said to get help.**

**"You ok?" Katejina asked. Marjorie shook her head.**

**"I'm so scared Katey." She whimpered. Katejina embraced her friend.**

**"You'll be ok." She whispered. "I'll be here, so are the rest of your friends."**

**"Thanks." Marjorie said. Katejina looked for Shara, she didn't see her. Normally her cousin had a knack for coming at the dire times. They all noticed the air grew still. The sun the shone bright started to become overshadowed. Marjorie trembled, Katejina looked up.**

**"An eclipse?" Yuna asked.**

**"Not natural." Drasalanna stated. "This is Darkness' doing."**

**"To unnerve us." Tifa said. "It's working."**

**"No turning back now." Yuna said. She then heard the sounds of movement. She could only guess it was the army moving. Lenne stood there, her head bowed in a silent prayer. She then went to Yuna.**

**"Thank you." She said.**

**"That's what friends are for." Yuna responded. The city then shook, the attack began. The cities defenders fought. Troops came and rallied everyone to go to the center.**

**"This isn't right we should do something." Yuna said. "I'm going out there!"**

**"That's crazy Yuna!" Tifa exclaimed. "You'll get killed!" Yuna called forth Valefore. She mounted the great beast. **

**"Well she gets points for guts." Shara said as she leapt down. "They need help too."**

**"Not doing too well?" Katejina asked. Shara shook her head. Tifa sighed as she went to Yuna.**

**"Good luck Yunie." She said.**

**"I'll need it." Yuna said. Yuna noticed Lenne stood there she had a staff much like hers. Lenne called up another Aeon, the ground trembled and Bahamut stood there. The people all gasped at the sight of the mighty dragon. He knelt before Lenne and she stepped into his outstretched hand. He placed her on his back.**

**"Lady Lenne and High Summoner Yuna." Bahamut said. "It is good to see you in these times."**

**"Take us to the battle friend." Lenne said. The two summoners where off. The city shook.**

**"Sounds like we have company." Tifa said, she went to Marjorie who trembled in fear.**

**"Your friends are out there." Tifa said her voice stern. "Go with them Marjorie, they need you."**

**"I can't summon Aeons." Marjorie said.**

**"Then go with what you can summon." Tifa said. "I know I will just to try and help." Marjorie nodded she saw Katejina and Shara where both gone.**

**The battle was in favor of Darkness, the eclipse drove fear into the men the giants hammered on the walls. Darkness smiled as she watched from a distance, she then saw something. It was Yuna she rode on the back of a griffin like creature. She then saw Lenne she rode on the back of a dragon like creature. She smiled**

**"Release our flyers." She said. The battle was joined, Yuna and Lenne both attacked the larger troops. The behemoths roared and reached for them but every time fell short. The air attack took them off guard, it was only a matter of time before they recovered and sent in something to counter their attack. Yuna looked at saw a swarm of bats. Valefore was quick with his energy attack to vaporize them. Bahamut made short work of several minor demons heading her way. Yuna then saw something huge fly her way. It was massive with giant wings a large shield and a flaming sword.**

**"Two women riding creatures real but not real." It said. It waved it's sword Valefore managed to avoid, but Bahamut got hit. Lenne felt nothing but Bahamut faded slowly.**

**"Must..rest." he said as he vanished. Lenne fell, she found herself grabbed by Yuna and Valefore. The demon swung his sword against and hit Valefore with a glancing blow. Valefore cried out and he was forced to land, right in the midst of the enemy army.**

**"Any ideas?" Lenne asked.**

**"Take as many as them as we can and hope we make it out." Yuna said. She then heard something she turned and a Giant was flipping ground onto the enemy large chunks of it. Ramuh appeared and blasted the enemies with lighting, bolts of fire where fired as were arrows. A flaming bird streaked down hitting undead near Lenne and Yuna a lightning bolt did the same. Yuna and Lenne took the chance to run to a clearing where her friends where. Katejina was in the battle her melee skills coming in handy. Shara had her back and she took comfort in that fact. She came face to face with someone alive. His face masked, Katejina tried a flying kick he dodged with ease and drove a dagger into her stomach Katejina gasped as she fell, Marjorie cried out**

**"KATEY!" she leapt to her friend. She saw the masked man, he hesitated but she didn't she charged at him in anger. She ripped off his mask and was about to do the same to his face when she stopped short in shock**

**"Olivar?" she whispered, he took the chance to escaped and grabbed his mask Drasalana came down with Shara both saw Marjorie standing there, she fell to her knees. Drasalana grabbed her and made a run for it, Shara grabbed her cousin and half carried her.**

**"I don't need your help." Katejina muttered.**

**"Of course not but I'm family it's manners." Shara said.**

**"I so hate you." Katejina grumbled.**

**"Least your alive to do so." Shara said as they reached a clearing where Yuna and the others where. Tifa was talking to Yuna**

**"Good timing." Yuna commented. She saw Valefore fly over he landed near her. "Poor old friend, your hurt." Valefore chirped and shook his head. Yuna climbed on Lenne got on with her.**

**"Be careful." Tifa urged. "I can give you some help." Tifa summoned an Ifrit it did battle with the large demon.**

**"Tifa bought you a chance Yuna." Lenne observed. "Whatever you have planned do it now!" Yuna nodded.**

**"Valefore! Hit him with everything you GOT!" she yelled. Valefore screeched and summoned a large blast of energy and nailed the Demon he cried in pain letting one last blast with his sword that hit Valefore, he faded sending Yuna and Lenne to the ground. Tifa ran to them, Lenne seemed ok she was awake but Yuna lay there still.**

**"Come on Yunie." Tifa whispered. "Don't leave us yet." Yuna moaned as she woke up. She looked at Lenne.**

**"Lenne you have the power to end it." She stated weakly. Lenne looked she nodded with hesitation. How in the world did Yuna know? Was it because of what she showed before with the riders and with Dusk? Lenne shook her head as she spoke ancient words. No matter what the cost Lenne knew it now was the time. Her reluctance nearly cost Yuna her life. Tifa gasped as she noticed the language Lenne spoke**

**"The language of the Certa." She said. Yuna looked at her friend.**

**"Certa?" she asked.**

**"Tifa, keep Yuna safe!" Lenne said. **

**She was encased in energy holy energy. Shaden ran over she cast a shield spell over the three of them. Lenne stood there body pulsing with energy eyes closed. Darkness looked on with worried interest. Lenne opened her eyes and the energy poured fourth. The unholy legions took cover most were vaporized where they stood, some burnt before vaporizing. Yuna looked from where she lay, she never saw such raw power. Lenne stood there the holy magic pouring from her the undead dispersed until all seemed clear. Darkness was hit but the light she screamed as she teleported away. The light stopped and Lenne fell to the ground. Yuna went to her, her pulse and breathing where strong.**

**"She's unconscious. Were is Marjorie?" Yuna asked. She saw Marjorie she was zombie like.**

**"We should let the cleric take care of the injured in town." Shara said. "Little Marjorie I think was foolish enough to get her heart broken yet again."**

**"You never stop do you?" Tifa asked. Shara leapt away back to town. Tifa went to Marjorie she simply walked past Tifa and to the temple followed by the others. They got to town and the healing process began and Lenne was set in a bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**It was two days since the battle Jerica had to rebuild the walls. Inside the temple a group of friends waited. In one bed a Viera lay her stomach bandaged another Viera dressed as a fencer sat she seemed to notice nothing. Not even the soft moan as Katejina woke up. Katejina sat up ignoring the pain she went to her friend.**

**"Marjorie?" she asked. Marjorie looked at Katejina and fell into her arms with a sob. The young Viera cried as her injured friend held her.**

**"He did it again!" she sobbed. Katejina said nothing she just held Marjorie as she cried. Soon Marjorie cried herself out and slumped in Katejina's arms she set her friend into a nearby bed. Katejina winced in pain she saw Tifa come to her.**

**"How is she?" she asked looking at Marjorie.**

**"Heartbroken." Katejina responded. "I knew it would happen and I let it happen, I believed he could change."**

**"Olivar?" Tifa asked.**

**"Works for the enemy." Katejina said. "He did this before he hurt Marjorie before. He won't do so a third time"**

**"Seems I misjudged you." Tifa said. "You do have a rather large heart, that's not all iced over." Katejina managed a weak smile as she lay down again.**

**"Not all the bad am I?" she asked. Tifa shook her head. "How is Lenne?"**

**"Still sleeping." Tifa said. "Yuna has some of the others getting information."**

**"Rather unusual for her to do." Katejina noted.**

**"I think Yuna is as tired as the rest of us are of having to wait for the enemy to make their next move. Darkness was badly hurt by Lenne's attack Yuna is finally taking some action." Tifa said. "Right now though I think you should get some rest you're still hurt."**

**"I'll be ok I'm more worried about Marjorie." Katejina said casting a glance over at Marjorie who was sleeping.**

**"You care a lot for her don't you?" Tifa asked. Katejina nodded.**

**"When I was young I lost my parents, Shara wasn't that much older and she ran off. I was placed in an orphanage, Marjorie was there too, and the older kids always picked her on. I can to her aid once, she repaid me offering her friendship." Katejina recalled. "But there was another Viera named Millie she came in Marjorie and her took to each other. As we grew up I grew isolated, then was one time with Olivar, Marjorie was convinced I stole him from her. We didn't speak for a long time after that fight."**

**"You seem ok now." Tifa said.**

**"Only because Marjorie is the forgiving type." Katejina said.**

**"Did you really do it though?" Tifa asked. Katejina shook her head.**

**"Don't worry about it Tifa." Katejina advised. "I'm going to try to rest." Tifa nodded and left. She had never seen Kate be so open to her about her past. She went to where Yuna was, she was at Lenne's side. Lenne has been asleep for two days. Yuna stayed with her friend, she also took charge sending Rimoru and Drasalana on scouting missions. Tifa looked at Lenne she lay in bed an arm draped across her stomach her head lay to the side, Tifa couldn't help but wonder if she would ever wake up.**

**"No change?" Tifa asked coming up to Yuna.**

**"None." Yuna said. "Not for the worse or for the better. Is Katejina awake yet?"**

**"Yeah she woke up, she said she's going to try to get some more rest." Tifa said.**

**"Sometimes I wonder if we are even making a difference at all." Yuna said as she brushed a stray strand of hair from Lenne's face. "All the sacrifices we make and all we seem to be doing is second guessing ourselves. It really gets frustrating after awhile."**

**"Well that's a poor outlook if I ever heard one." Shara said from the doorway. "If you don't think your doing a great job then maybe you should go home."**

**"You know sometimes I wonder where Kate gets her lovely attitude from." Tifa remarked. "Then I remember she's related to you. Your even worse than she is."**

**"Truth hurts sometimes." Shara said. "If you don't like what I say then why not prove me wrong."**

**"Stop it both of you!" Yuna said impatiently. "This is what I'm talking about half the time we are going at each other instead of the enemy."**

**"Put them in line then." Shara said looking right at Yuna her cold blue eyes made Yuna shiver. "You can do it they all listen to you."**

**"I won't force anyone to listen. I'm not this great person I'm only me." Yuna said. Shara leapt away.**

**"You have several gifts!" Shara called out as she left. "It's time you put them to good use!"**

**"She's so hard to figure out." Yuna commented. "What do you think she meant?" Tifa shrugged.**

**"I've given up trying to figure out what she is trying to tell us." Tifa admitted. "But as much as I hate to admit it she had a point."**

**"Really what's that?" Yuna asked.**

**"There is someone here who people always listen to." Tifa said simply. "And that someone is here right now." Yuna looked around.**

**"Lenne?" she asked. Tifa shook her head.**

**"Not her and not me either." Tifa said. Yuna paused.**

**"ME?!" she asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"Like it or not Yuna you're a leader." Tifa said. "Look at what you did since the battle with darkness."**

**"All I did was give Drasalana and Rimoru some work to do." Yuna said. "It's nothing special, anyone else would do the same."**

**"But you did Yuna and they listened to you." Tifa said. Yuna stopped, she remembered saying two years ago her story would be a great one. But she never thought it would be like this. She then heard something she turned an Draslanna and Rimoru both came in.**

**"Any luck?" Yuna asked.**

**"We think we know where she's hiding." Rimoru said. "Problem is she has more guards then we thought. We'll need everyone in order to do this." Rimoru cast a glance at the unconscious Lenne.**

**"The road is out of the way as well." Drasalana said. "She definitely had this place picked out ahead of time so she could have a hidey hole to run into." Yuna nodded.**

**"Thank you both so much." Yuna said.**

**"Glad you sent us Yuna." Rimoru stated. "I was getting bored cooling my heels around here."**

**"Well as soon as Lenne wakes up we will be on the move." Tifa said. Drasalana and Rimoru both nodded and left passing a strange Viera as they did so. The Viera came in, Tifa and Yuna knew it was Nightshade.**

**"I've come to speak to Yuna, alone." She stated. Tifa tensed but found Yuna's arm out in front of her. **

**"It's ok Tifa, you go on I'll be ok." Yuna assured her friend. Tifa left casting a glance at Nightshade as she left. Nightshade looked at Yuna, her gaze was worse than Shara's.**

**"You know why Mandrake is after you?" she asked. Yuna shook her head.**

**"No I'm guessing it's because I took care of her once and now she wants revenge." Yuna said.**

**"There is much you don't know of her. One time she was known as Ebon, she was much different then. Jade and myself used to care for her, be there for her. She changed, I don't know when it happened but the shy girl I grew to love as a daughter was gone. In her place was a vengeful shadow. Almost like she was a different person all together, she was meaner, crueler, not at all like she used to be." Nightshade said she took something from her pouch it looked like a raggedy old stuffed animal it was so misshapen Yuna had trouble figuring out what it was. "When she was Ebon she loved this, she always had it with her, made her feel better. Now she snorts at the idea she ever liked this. I really wish you did kill her Yuna."**

**"Huh? Why would you wish that?" Yuna asked.**

**"So I could know she's resting and is at peace." Nightshade said. She handed the stuffed animal to Yuna. "Show this to her when you see her next it might force her to remember." Yuna nodded.**

**"Why tell me of this?" Yuna asked.**

**"Because." Nightshade said sadly. "You are the one who might be able to give me my friend back."**

**"I'll do my best." Yuna said. "But I can't promise anything."**

**"All I ask is you try." Nightshade said. "I know that Ebon is somewhere. All you have to do is reach her. I wish you luck." Nightshade then left. Yuna was left alone with yet another problem on her shoulders.**

**Tifa waited outside she saw Nightshade leave she was about to go back in when Drasalana stopped her.**

**"Something I can help you with?" Tifa asked, she still didn't trust Drasalana.**

**"How's the fist?" she asked. Tifa scoffed.**

**"It's fine." She said her tone iced over. "How did you know how to block it?"**

**"Something called common sense." Drasalana countered. "I see from what you did to Maelstrom though that you know how to counter even it being blocked."**

**"All I did was keep following through." Tifa said. "Why are you here anyways?"**

**"Yuna is my friend." She said simply. Tifa looked at her.**

**"You try to kill friends?" she asked.**

**"She earned it when she helped me." Drasalana stated. "I'm a woman of honor Tifa."**

**"So am I." Tifa stated. "I tend to dislike it when someone tries to kill me or those I care about. You say your trustworthy, I say I want some proof." Drasalana looked Tifa up and down.**

**"I must go." Drasalana said. "We'll speak again." She turned and left. Tifa rubbed the back of her neck. First Katejina, then Shara now Drasalana, three complex women and she had to deal with them all. Tifa sighed as she rejoined Yuna, Yuna filled her in with what happened with Nightshade.**

**"You're going to try and help Mandrake?" Tifa asked.**

**"If I even can." Yuna said. "I gave my word." Tifa nodded and the two friends talked for a while.**

**Katejina sighed as she looked out the window the rains started a day ago she woke up 5 days ago after a battle with the armies of Darkness. Her friend Lenne has been asleep a week. More important to her, her best friend Marjorie was emotionally shattered, her love Olivar had been working for the enemy. Katejina went to where Marjorie stayed, she went in, Marjorie was huddled in the sheets.**

**"Go away." She muttered. "I'm never leaving here." Katejina went to the bed and ripped off the sheets. Marjorie tried in vain to grasp at them, she then curled up into a ball almost.**

**"Get up." Katejina said simply. "You've sulked long enough." Marjorie shook her head. Katejina grabbed Marjorie roughly by the arm and forced her up. Marjorie fought the grip and that's when the last thing Marjorie thought possible happened. Katejina's open hand connected with her cheek rather hard. Marjorie cried out and looked at Katejina in shock.**

**"Get over it." Katejina said. "We need you, but your useless to us like this."**

**"Then just go." Marjorie said turning away. "All I wanted was to be happy."**

**"Then be happy." Katejina said. "We still have your friends, you're so absorbed in yourself you failed to notice anyone else. Stop being a selfish little girl and start being the woman I know you are!" Marjorie looked at Katejina then at the floor, she met Katejina's steady gaze again.**

**"Katey." She started. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm acting like this." Katejina went to her friend and embraced her.**

**"Because your you." Katejina replied her tone soft, comforting, assuring. "And none of us want it any other way." Marjorie looked at Katejina.**

**"I've been acting silly." She admitted. "How can I make it up?"**

**"Come with us." Katejina said. "Day after Lenne wakes up we are going to find Darkness."**

**"I only ask one thing." Marjorie said. Katejina nodded.**

**"He's all yours." She replied. Marjorie nodded. The two friends hugged again unaware that Shara was observing them from a distance. Her cold eyes gave no emotion but the barest trace of a smile was detected on her lips.**

**"See your not totally iced over." Shara whispered to herself and she left.**

**For seven days she lay there sleeping, now Lenne moaned and stirred, her eyes opened and she saw Yuna who smiled.**

**"Welcome back sleepyhead." She said. Lenne managed a weak smile.**

**"How long I been asleep for?" she asked her voice still weak.**

**"A week." Yuna replied. "What did you do?"**

**"Holy energy." Lenne said. "I knew the risks, but I also knew that we could defeat Darkness."**

**"Darkness is in hiding." Yuna said. "If you're up to it tomorrow we are all going to find her and end it with her." **

**"Of course I am with you." Lenne said. Lenne then turned as Tifa entered, she smiled as she saw Lenne was awake.**

**"Good your awake." She said with a smile, she went to Lenne's bedside. Lenne noticed the look in Tifa's eyes.**

**"You have something on your mind Tifa?" she asked. Tifa nodded.**

**"In the battle you spoke ancient words, who taught them to you?" Tifa asked. Lenne smiled.**

**"I thought I clever girl like you would know only one person who would teach the language of your worlds Certa." Lenne responded.**

**"Aeris?" Tifa asked. "But when did you two meet? Your on two different worlds!"**

**"Yes and the caves connect the soul worlds." Lenne said. "I met her not soon after she died. I was with her the day you brought her back. She never doubted anything that happened. When she taught me the words she told me of the Holy in your world and how if I have faith I can use it as well. I did and you saw the result."**

**"She must hate me now." Tifa said looking down. "I left so suddenly. I said nothing to her." **

**"She came to me when I slept Tifa." Lenne said. "She understands." Tifa nodded, she still seemed uncertain.**

**"When this is all over I will have to go back." Tifa said. "Just to make things right with my friends."**

**"Do what you feel is right Tifa." Yuna assured her. "None of us will pass judgment." Tifa nodded.**

**"Thanks Yuna, you too Lenne." Tifa said as she turned to leave. The two nodded and they watched her leave.**

**"I should go too." Yuna said. "We have a lot to do."**

**"Have faith in yourself and you will be fine Yuna." Lenne said. "You are a strong girl." Yuna nodded and left. Lenne fell back asleep to rest herself for the coming day**

**The next morning Marjorie got her stuff together she noticed something, a brightly colored flower. It smelled of honey, it was a honey rose, there was a string where the stem was. Marjorie giggled to herself, only Hastings would do this, the little moogle was so shy around her. She tied the head of the flower by her left ear she left her room and saw Hastings there.**

**"Kupo!" he exclaimed. "We are leaving really kupo soon! You ready kupo?" **

**"Yep just one last thing I need to do." Marjorie said and leaned down and kissed the moogle on the forehead. Hastings turned red with blushing. "For being so sweet" she said tossing her head so Hastings could see the flower in her hair. She smiled and walked off, Hasting bounced with complete joy! The others waited as Marjorie and Hastings came out and mounted the chocobo's. Lenne and Shaden where in the wagon. Shara was nowhere to be seen same with Drasalanna, the two had vanished. Katejina road next to her friend who was humming happily.**

**"You seem in good spirits." Katejina noted. Marjorie nodded, Katejina noticed the flower in her hair. "The love struck moogle?"**

**"Yep." Marjorie said. "I think it was sweet of him to do." The air grew darker around the group. Rimoru took the lead going on foot, the others followed her as she lead them down a narrow path. The group had to go single file, the area cleared out. The clearing was huge, and the perfect place for an ambush! With a cry mercenaries jumped down followed by Mandrake and Hail. Rimoru engaged Hail as Mandrake engaged Yuna. Mandrake was fiercer than normal, Yuna grabbed what Nightshade gave her and tossed it to Mandrake, she paused and picked it up.**

**"Bring back memories Ebon?" Yuna asked.**

**"I'm Mandrake!" She snarled. "Ebon is weak, USELESS!"**

**"No she's a strong part of you." Yuna said hoping to reach her. **

**"SHUT UP!" Mandrake raged and dove for Yuna she avoided with ease.**

**"Ebon look inside yourself." Yuna pleaded. "This isn't you!"**

**"I'm MANDRAKE!" she roared. "Ebon was weak, she is something I never want to see again, she was a simpering FOOL! She's DEAD TO ME! And you will be soon!" She dove for Yuna, Yuna tried to dodge but stumbled allowed the enraged cat woman to catch her by the throat. "I was going to honor you with a quick merciful death." Mandrake continued. "But now oh how I will enjoy squeezing you and squeezing you until you gurgle you last agonizing breath!" Yuna gasped and kicked by it did nothing. Yuna tried to find her guns but had no luck, her vision was beginning to go black, and soon Mandrakes face was a blur. Mandrake squeezed a little more.**

**"Ebon." Yuna muttered as she lost consciousness. The Vah Shir dropped Yuna and she fell to the ground unconscious. She looked like a confused girl, not knowing why she was so far from home. However she quickly took charge as she approached Yuna, she went to grab her but found something had her hand. She looked and Marjorie with there with a fire whip the whip was around Mandrake's left wrist. Marjorie pulled her off balance, Mandrake fell, and Marjorie released the fire whip she went to check on Yuna assuming the danger passed with Mandrake, Mandrake got up but simply left, Marjorie counted her blessings as Yuna awoke.**

**"You ok?" Marjorie asked. Yuna coughed and held her throat she managed a nod.**

**"I'll be fine." She croaked between coughs.**

**"If it's of any comfort I think you reached her a little." Marjorie said. Yuna nodded slightly.**

**"It's going to be difficult." Yuna said. They turned their attention to the fight in progress. Rimoru was going after Hail, the young priestess had Hail on ground level and on the defensive. The Bangaa was not used to being on ground level he preferred to use his unique abilities to have the advantage. Flamewing shot down as fire and Thunderpaws attacked as Lightning, Rimoru leapt forth but found herself deflected by Hails spear, Hail then shot pellets of ice to cover his escape as he ran off. Rimoru got up and saw him running.**

**"NO!" she cried, she was about to give chase when the ground shook fiercely a large demon came up Yuna knew him as the demon they fought at Cove of Honor. Rimoru backed up some and the demon swung his massive arm catching Rimoru in the back of her head she sprawled to the ground and lay there. The demon looked at Yuna and Lenne and smiled an evil grin.**

**"None gets past Balfoul the Unbeaten!" he yelled his sword ignited in flames. Yuna swallowed hard, like she was swallowing her fears. Valfore was useless here he would merely use his sword to somehow bring him back to where Aeons came. Yuna had one idea but it was risky, she had to risk it. Yuna stood still Balfoul stood there as if he was waiting for her, Yuna was cloaked in a glow like she was changing dress sphere's but this was different the light was brighter more brilliant than before. When if faded Yuna looked like a flower she was dressed in white and she floated in the air. Balfoul lunged at her with an attack Yuna responded and the petals on either side of her opened up shooting the fire demon with heat, Yuna herself then attacked with the same heat attack. The demon cried out in pain as he shattered. Yuna's outfit then vanished and Yuna fell to the ground. Tifa and Lenne went to her. Yuna looked at her friends she managed a weak smile.**

**"One down." She said. Tifa smiled.**

**"You ok?" she asked.**

**"I'll be fine just really weak right now." Yuna replied. Tifa helped her up and supported her weight as she half carried Yuna. **

**The cave was before them. They all had second thoughts and considered turning back and waiting. However an unseen force pushed the group in. As they entered and saw a dark skinned woman sitting on a throne a Dark Elf stood next to her she was dressed as a priestess.**

**"Well you managed to defeat Balfoul." She said. "I must admit it's quite refreshing to have a challenge. But your luck runs out here!" Marjorie was listening when she spotted someone, she split from the group. It was Olivar, he looked at her the guilt was in his eyes.**

**"I'm sorry." He said. He ran off Marjorie went to follow him but an arrow cut her off. She looked and a Viera in a black colored version of the archer outfit jumped down.**

**"Millie?" she asked. "What are you doing?"**

**"Ah Marjorie." Millie responded. "I would ask how you are but it's obvious you're not doing all that great."**

**"Why?" Marjorie asked. "I thought we were friends! Please tell me your not the one who made Olivar turn on me!"**

**"Oh yes I forgot how whiney you where." Millie said. "It was the simplest matter to make you think Katejina betrayed you. Well worth it too if it had stuck, it was well worth enduring you." Marjorie stood there the words hit her like punches. She heard Katejina come up but said nothing. Katejina took aim at Millie who with lighting fast reflexes shot Katejina in the arm. Katejina cried out and fell to one knee. Marjorie looked her eyes wide.**

**"Marjorie." Katejina said. "Get that bitch!" Marjorie nodded and launched herself at Millie and a frenzied battle ensued. In the center of the cave Darkness had started her assault sending the group scattering. Tifa, Yuna and Lenne sought cover behind a formation of rocks.**

**"What can we do against her?" Yuna asked. "I'm spent I used up all my strength with Balfoul."**

**"I might be able to hurt her." Lenne said a quiver in her voice. "But I am not certain". Tifa sighed she did have a plan but would Yuna go for it?**

**"Lenne stay her with Yuna." Tifa said she clutched a small orb in her hand.**

**"Tifa." Yuna started. "Tell me your not going to do what I think your going to do. It's too risky I won't have it!"**

**"Look around Yuna." Tifa exclaimed. "Rimoru is still unconscious, you and Lenne are out so to speak Shaden is trying her best to simply endure and who knows where Marj and Kate went too. It's our last hope!" Yuna looked down she was going to lose for winning, she didn't want it but Tifa had a point. Yuna nodded sadly, she reached for Tifa's hand, and Tifa placed her hand in Yuna's hand.**

**"Be careful, I am expecting you back in one piece." Yuna said. Tifa nodded gravely. She left the hiding spot and produced the orb. She cried**

**"ULTIMA!" the cave went white, even the raging battle between Marjorie and Millie paused. The light filled the cave for what seemed like forever. When the light faded Darkness screamed but the scream faded and the priestess began to scream the light penetrated her body and she fell to the ground dead. Darkness cast a casual glance down to where the priestess lay. She then looked at Tifa and hit her with a blast of darkness, Tifa was hit directly and was sent flying, she lay in the middle of the cave motionless.**

**"NO!" Yuna cried out she went to reach her but Lenne stopped her.**

**"If you go she will only take you out too." Lenne said. Yuna looked down.**

**"We're as good as dead." She said sadly.**

**After the Ultima attack the fighting resumed between the two Viera. Shara came to Katejina.**

**"Lets go." She said. "The battle is over, we have to go." Katejina shook her head.**

**"I want to see this battle end." Katejina said.**

**"What?" Shara asked. "We'll all be dead! It doesn't matter!" Katejina ignored her cousin's remarks. She had her gaze set on Marjorie and Millie. Marjorie had the upper hand as she kicked Millie down. Millie backed off as Marjorie approached her.**

**"Marjorie!" she begged. "I'm sorry, I am your friend you should know that I've always been there for you."**

**"To make sure I was still your puppet." Marjorie said her voice unusually cold. "You used me!, I'm not allowing it ANYMORE!"**

**"Marjorie." Millie said. "Your right! Please give me another chance" she said approaching the fencer. Marjorie approached her Millie extended her hand Marjorie took it and pulled her into a hug. The trap was set Millie took a dagger from her boot and prepared to set it in the back of Marjorie.**

**"MARJ" Katejina screamed. Millie smiled but then felt a pain she looked down Marjorie's dagger was in her heart. She gasped and looked at Marjorie she brought her hand up and caressed Marjorie's cheek before she fell back in Marjorie's arms. Blood trickled from her mouth.**

**"Your…tougher .. than I thought….." She whispered her body then went limp and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Marjorie set her down and closed her lifeless eyes. Tears fell from her eyes and onto Millie's lifeless form. Katejina went to her she placed a gentle hand on her friends shoulder.**

**"You ok?" she asked. Marjorie shook her head.**

**"In time I guess." She muttered looking at Millie's body. Marjorie thought she looked so peaceful almost as if she was sleeping. She wished it was a dream, but it wasn't she had to face the fact that Millie is dead, and she killed her. In the end was she any better for doing this to her?**

**"Mourn later we have to GO!" Shara said. Katejina and Marjorie went to the entrance where Shaden, Hastings and the unconscious Rimoru where. Yuna and Lenne where still trapped.**

**"Someone get them." Shara ordered. "We have to go she's too strong for us." Marjorie shook her head,**

**"I know someone who can beat her." She said she looked at Hastings.**

**"A Moogle?" Shara asked. "this some kind of joke?" Marjorie shook her head.**

**"Moogles are more useful than we Viera give them credit for." Marjorie explained. "I know Hastings can save us."**

**"Kupo? Me?" Hastings asked. "How kupo, Hastings not special kupo just a moogle kupo." Marjorie knelt before Hastings she put her hands on his shoulders.**

**"Listen." Shara cut in. "I know your upset about killing bitch of the week over there. But that's no reason to get us all killed!" Marjorie ignored Shara's barbed comments.**

**"Call Famfrit." She said. "His attack it pure light, he can beat her."**

**"Even if it is true." Shara countered. "How do we know he can summon a totema?!"**

**"We all can Shara." Marjorie said locking eyes with the beautiful yet cynical Viera. "Just a matter of finding it." Hastings looked at Marjorie.**

**"Kupo you really think I can do it kupo?" he asked. Marjorie nodded, she reached out her hand he took it. They went into the cave. Hastings shook, Marjorie was calm. Katejina watched as she held her injured shoulder, Marjorie seemed strong and confident. For Marjorie it was strange in light of what she just faced, this didn't seem like a big challenge for her.**

**"Be brave." She said. Hastings bowed his head and started speaking in moogle. Darkness looked on in intrigue but she also sensed a threat. It had to be the Viera! She hit Marjorie was a flash of Darkness. Marjorie fell to the ground with a scream, Hastings noticed but kept on praying, it was all on the shoulders of one unlikely hero now.**

**From the entrance the small group head a rumbling sound followed by seeing flashes of light. Yuna and Lenne huddled together Yuna looked at Tifa who was still unconscious the rubble seemed to miss her as if she was protected. Darkness looked and saw a flash of light hit her she screamed. She noticed Tifa and a portal opened overhead. Darkness grabbed Tifa with her extended shadow reach and flung the girl into the portal. Lenne and Yuna gasped in shock but then they had to shield their eyes from the light. When the light around them faded Lenne saw she was alone Yuna was no place near. In the entrance the light blinded the group, Katejina shielded her eyes she noticed Shara was next to her. When the light faded Shara however was gone. When the light around Darkness faded a skeleton lay there, Darkness was defeated. Katejina went to Marjorie she was ok and awake she noticed Hastings lay there. She ran to him.**

**"Kupo? Hastings do good?" he asked.**

**"Yes you did great! You did it!" Marjorie exclaimed.**

**"Hastings too tired to dance." He said. "Hastings wants to sleep kupo." With that he curled into a ball.**

**"He's exhausted." Katejina said as she put him across her shoulder. The group got together at the entrance they made camp there deciding it would be the safest place. Darkness was gone but at what price? Rimoru was badly hurt, Katejina was wounded, Tifa, Yuna and Shara where all missing, and Hastings was sleeping.**

**END CHAPTER 5**

**EPILOUGE**

**It was night and Lenne was in the cave she looked at the portal. She heard Marjorie and Shaden come up.**

**"How are they?" she asked.**

**"Hastings is sleeping, Rimoru will be ok, and so will Katey though she won't rest like I told her too." Marjorie said.**

**"We still haven't seen any trace of Yuna, Tifa or Shara." Shaden said. "And Drasalanna took off before we even got here."**

**"Keep up faith Lenne." Marjorie said. "I'm sure they are alive." Lenne nodded.**

**"I think I know where they are." She said starring at the portal. "I am going for them." She said as she started off. "Take care of the others."**

**"We will." Marjorie said with a nod. "Be careful Lenne!" Lenne nodded and went into the portal. Shaden and Marjorie went back to their friends.**

**END UNITED WORLDS**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Well if your reading this then your reading my first fanfic I've written in nearly five years. **

**I'm happy you all chose to stick with this and please forgive me for the evil ending hehe. I need to keep your attention somehow.**

**Look for The Coming, in the near future. And thanks for reading**

**Rick Brainard**


End file.
